The Revamp of Thrust Into Time
by animechick725
Summary: Rewritten and slowly going to be better than before. Two girls get sent back to the past and they meet the demon dog brothers. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So **Nyx Eryn** and I have decided to revamp Thrust Into Time and we are excited to bring it back for you all new and improved and not rushed whatsover. So Yeah enjoy. We do not own Inuyasha or its characters just our ocs.

* * *

Revamp: Thrust into Time

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day as the two friends were in a park on the nice summer day. It was in the mid-80s. Not too hot and not too cold and the two friends were laying on the grass looking up at the clouds. "Ooh Nyxy look that one looks like a puppy." Allie spoke softly. She was a bustier young woman with large hips and she wore black jeans and black sneakers and a red shirt. She had shoulder length wavy black hair and small amber eyes a small nose and full lips with pale skin.

Nyx was a much excitable person if excitable means always being on edge and sometimes having aggression/anger issues. Allie was the only one that can quell her anger and make her feel better, after all she is her only friend and family. Her eyes were a boring brown color and hair was also brown and naturally wavy but kept trimmed to her shoulders. "Yeah...there's another one that looks like a bear." She pointed to another cloud and was fanning herself being that she hated warm weather and preferred to be in cold or cool weather. She was wearing some black fitted jeggings and a maroon wife's beater. Her rack wasn't as big as her friend but it was a nice size to her at least.

Allie smiled softly and sat up and reached into her bag and got the bottle of water. "Here we go." She sipped it and handed it to Nyx. She had always been a shy and quiet person but usually very cheerful. "What should we do now?"

"Thank you so much." Nyx breathed in and drank the water and place the bottle on her face. "Well wanna get a metal detector and find some cool stuff?" She asked and sat up.

"Well we don't have much cash left." Allie considered their conjoined wallet and sighed. "If our life was an anime a moth would have flown out of there."

"Never mind then I guess." Nyx trusted allie with the money because she would be tempted in buying useless and unnecessary things. "Well wanna have a make out session or just walk around the park?" She rose a brow and was giggling perversely

Allie blushed a deep shade of red. "N-not here there's a lot of people...let's wal-" she looked and out of the corner of her eye she saw a tree with something shining sticking out of the bark. "What is that?" she mumbled and it was like whatever was shining from that tree was calling her and she slowly stood up and walked to it and pulled it out of the tree. It was a small light pink sparkling shard.

"What an ugly color for a jewel." Nyx had strolled on over and looked over Allie's shoulder. "Why pink? Why couldn't it be blue, silver, or red." She complained. "Wanna go pawn it to see how much we get?"

"It's not a full jewel it's not like we could get anything for it." Allie mumbled and watched the jewel start to glow but found she couldn't look away from it. "Whoa..." the shining lightly slowly started to envelop the two girls.

The lightly was blinding the girls and they both covered their eyes. Nyx scrunched her face into a grimace and covered her eyes. "Fucking hell...make it stop it hurting my eyes."

"I don't know how!" Allie yelped and they suddenly felt like they were both falling through the air and Allie screamed and grabbed Nyx and held her tightly.

'At least her boobs are comfy.' Nyx's face was squished into Allie's breast but she didn't complain since it shielded her eyes from the light. The light soon dissipated and vanished like nothing had happened and when everything felt like it was stable Nyx removed herself from Allie's bosom and looked around. "Ugh what happened?" It looked like they was still in the park

"I don't know." Allie looked up and looked around and slowly stood up. "Um Nyx...was that well in this park before? And I don't remember there being this many eyes." Allie continued looking around and she walked further to the well and her eyes widened as she looked beyond the well and down the hill and she saw an old Japanese village. "Um Nyx since when did we live in Japan...in the feudal era."

"Since never." Nyx looked around and her eyes widen. "This isn't Kansas anymore Dorothy." She joked and took Allie's hand and held it protectively. "We should um...probably find a town or people to help us."

"Well..." Allie looked around and had seen an older woman. "There she must be the village priestess Maybe she can help us." she stopped for a moment and blinked a few times. "Wait how do I know that?" she mumbled to herself

"I don't fucking know, but we need to at least find a place that's safe. I probably need to brush up on my 'persuasion' tactics anyway." Nyx continued to look around. "Let's follow her to the village before speaking to her."

"N-nyx I don't think there's many persuasion tactics you can do to a celibate elderly woman." Allie mumbled and took her hand. "Let's just try and found out everything we can."

"Yes there is there's lying, playing the guilty or sympathy card, and then there's begging for help which is the last resort." Nyx listed. "Plus I'm sure people here are gullible."

"Well let's not judge first..." she mumbled and walked with her to the elderly woman. "Um pardon?"

The older priestess turned around and revealed her eye patch and she hummed. "Do I know ye two? Judging from ye clothing you're not from around here."

"No, we aren't from here." Nyx muttered. "We are looking for a place of safety...we don't know where we are." She says and stared at the old lady's clothing. 'What kind of people where clothes like that?'

"Well I have a feeling I know where ye two are from follow me. I am lady Kaede head priestess of the village and you fellow priestess?" She hummed and looked at Allie.

"Oh um I'm not a priestess I'm Allie and this is Nyx." Allie said quickly and noticed people staring at them.

"Strange...perhaps your powers are untapped then." Kaede led them to her hunt.

Nyx rose a brow and gave a crazy look to the old woman when she turned her back. **'What she talking about?'** She mouthed and followed as she held Allie's hand.

The two girls arrived at the village and it was like being in a time capsule. Everything was old, looked old to them. They weren't used to huts, wagons dragged by water buffalo, and things of that nature. They were used to the fast pace of 21st century. But they both knew something for sure. This was no dream. Allie hid the shard that brought them there in her bra and they continued to follow Kaede.

Nyx grumbled and glared at the people that was staring at them like they were a part of a zoo. **'I hate people that stares.'** Her eye twitched when they arrived at Kaede's hut.

Kaede walks in and looked at the two girls. "Now I am assuming ye two came from the well correct?"

Allie Rose a brow. "Well um no."

Nyx brows furrowed as that question was asked. "No, just know we aren't from here." She mutters and folds her arms.

Kaede nods her head and started tea on the fire. "Well we have a young priestess by the name of Kagome who comes from a world beyond the well…the future." She hummed and poured the girls some tea.

"I see...well we are definitely from the future but...we aren't sure how we got here.." Allie mumbled and sipped the tea slowly. She hated tea but she didn't want to be rude to their host.

Nyx looked at the tea and sniffed it she put the cup down and kept her arms folded. "Any way we can get back home?"

"Well Kagome can take you home, but she's traveling with her friends and Inuyasha." Kaede rubs her chin in wonder.

Allie sighed. "I see well thank you...do you know how long it will be before they are back?"

"Well they were here not that long ago. Kagome will want to get back to that school of hers soon." Kaede spoke and watched the two girls. 'One has priestess background for sure along with something more...the other...I'm sure she is a demon...I'm sure neither of them know...'

"Ugh fine...guess we'll have to wait for this girl to get here." Nyx complained and turned her head away to look around for a bit.

"I apologize ye is in a hurry to leave but ye must be patient. I'm sure Kagome will be here soon." Kaede reassured Nyx.

"Well...Nyx lets go look around then.." Allie stood up and held her hand out to her friend and she looked out the window of the hut and saw something shining at the base of a tree. "Hey Nyx look..." at the base of the tree was a sword and wrapped around the hilt was necklace with a red Ruby.

"Wait before ye go." Kaede hands Allie a bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"Huh what's this for?" Allie looked at them both curiously.

"To help protect ye child...as I said you're a priestess the best way to display your power and protect yourself." Kaede then looked to Nyx. "Now Nyx I believe something else perhaps a sword would suffice with you. There are many demons in this world good and bad."

 **'Okay...odd.'** she put the arrow and the quiver on her back using the straps and walked to the necklace and picked it up. "Wow Nyx...look at this."

Allie stared at the necklace and hummed. "This is beautiful." she mumbled to herself and put the necklace on and felt a wave of power surge through her and she staggered a bit. "Oh my." her hands glowed slightly and then they stopped.

 _ **'Thank you...I like to think I'm beautiful.'**_ Says a soft and quiet that Allie didn't almost hear it.

The sword was glowing with a soft red hue _._ _ **'Nyx...take me...'**_ the sword spoke in her mind.

"Yeah it is, it's my favorite color." Nyx says and marvels at the Ruby necklace then her attention turned to the sword. She stretches out her hand to touch the hilt of the sword. She wraps her hand around it and yanked it out of the tree.

Allie blinked a few times. **'Maybe I'm imagining things.'** she thought to herself and now looked at her new bow and arrows. "May I try?"

Kaede hummed and nodded. "Ye may child. Try for that tree there.".

Allie nodded and pulled an arrow from quiver and held it in place on the bow as she pulled the string back. She breathed in and as she exhaled she let the arrow go and shot it and it sliced through the tree with a bright but soft pink light cutting it in half. "Whoa..."

"As I expected a young priestess...with very extraordinary power..." Kaede hummed and looked to Nyx. "That sword belonged to Inu No Taisho. A power general and lord of the western lands. Some say his soul is within the sword while the soul of his late mate Lady Izayoi is in the necklace. The two items are never to be separated who ever holds them and the items allow them to be taken will be with each other till the rest of their days as the prophecy says." Kaede explained thoroughly.

The sword pulsated in Nyx's hand before the red hue went away and its power slowly flowed through Nyx's body. _**'A strong one...the only one to handle my power.'**_

The ruby necklace sparkled in the sunlight and had an intelligent gleam to it.

Nyx tilted her head and rubbed the blade of the sword. "Sharp, this is cool...always wanted a sword. Hey allie does this mean I can literally cut someone's balls off now?" She grins

Kaede blinked slightly in shock. **'What a vulgar young woman...reminds me of Inuyasha.'**

Allie blinked and put her new bow away. "Nyxy stop." she felt a breeze blow by her and she looked up. "It's going to rain soon Nyxy." She had always had a sixth sense for anything with the elements and the weather.

Nyx sighs. "Fine, let's go inside." Her voice held a slight disappointment due to wanting to explore more. "We should eat also allie."

"Come with me you two, I'll see what I can make for you two." Kaede nods and turns around.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the others Kagome shot up. "There's a jewel shard by Kaede's." she mumbled and it only took seconds for them to get up and head for Kaede's.

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un when he felt Tensaiga pulse. **'Hmm...fathers' sword has chosen an owner.'** he began to head away to see who had become the new master of his fathers' third sword.

The foreign young women then returned to Kaede's where they got a since of what food was like in the feudal era. It was more fresh, cleaner and healthier than the future, their present. The food Kaede cook was good and the girls was completely full.

"Lady Kaede thank you so much." Allie bowed in respect.

"You're very welcome. You both sure had an appetite." Kaede smiled softly at them.

"It's been awhile since we've received home cooked food." Nyx mutters softly and patted her stomach. "Thanks Obā-chan."

Kaede chuckles. "You're most very welcome." She stands and gets two futons out and blankets. "You two are welcome to stay the night."

"Oh thank you so much." Allie bowed again. **'Why do I know these Japanese customs.'**

"Again ye is welcome." Kaede slowly walked towards the entrance of the hut. "You two rest and I'll let you know if I see Lady Kagome."

Allie nodded and once she was gone she looked to Nyx. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"Only one way to find out." Nyx moved closer to Allie and pinched her arm and apologizes for the pinching. "Why don't we nap until we find a way home." Nyx places the sword beside her and laid down on the futon.

"Alright," Allie laid down and held her friends hand. Little did they know the feudal era would be the start of an adventure and the rest of their live


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning Allie woke up before Nyx and she breathed in remembering where they were. 'So it really wasn't a dream...' she slowly stood up letting Nyx sleep and walked outside the small hut. She had seen Kaede leave to head into the village and she hummed as she took in her surroundings. 'What if we can never go back...' she held the jewel shard that was in her pocket and her other hand gently twirled the necklace she found the day prior. 'It's not like we really had a home to go back too...but...' she sighed and then opened her hand and looked at the jewel shard. 'Why did it bring us here...' The purple jewel sparkled in the light. Kaede had made breakfast for the to foreign girls and then left two kimonos for them to wear and blind in with the era. Allie sighed and breathed in the fresh air. 'It's nicer here...I can breathe better..' she hummed quietly and walked back in and saw the kimonos and lightly shook nyx. "Nyx wake up love. It's morning."

Nyx not being a morning person growled and turned over and held her new sword tightly by the hilt. "No." She muttered

Allie sighed and kissed her forehead gently. "Alright...only a little bit longer..." she looked at the breakfast Kaede had made for them and took the apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite and walked outside. She had decided to stay in her clothes for the time being and she looked out into the distance and saw a guy wearing a red Haori running toward her with long silver hair and dog ears on his head with a girl on his back. 'Hmm she looks like she's in modern clothing..'

"Inuyasha her! She has the jewel shard!" The girl yelled and Allies eyes widened slightly.

'Why does she know...' she quickly put the shard in her shirt between her breasts to hide it hoping they wouldn't try to take it.

Nyx slept a few minutes longer until she felt a warming sensation in her hand. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. She looks at her hand and stares at the sword. "You're not a normal sword are you?" She mumbled and leaned it against the wall and took off her clothes keeping her undergarments on. Her back had tribal-like tattoos on it, a moon on her left breast and a rose on her right breast. She put on the kimono that was left to her and she tightened it on her waist.

'Not only strong but drop dead gorgeous.' The being within the sword thought as it watched Nyx get dressed. Nyx heard some commotion going on outside and took an apple and the sword and walked outside an rose her brow. "The fuck?"

"Give us the shard!" Kagome yelled and she had her arrow pointed at Allie.

Allie had hers pointed back. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She stood firm. 'Something tells me I need to keep this shard close to me at all times...'

'You're not wrong my dear...' the necklace glowed around her neck. 'My boy...do not fight this woman...' the necklace continued to glow.

The sword began to pulse as another presence soon appeared. Sesshomaru touched down in front of them all and hummed. "So...fathers sword chose a woman...typical perverted old dog.."

Inuyasha looked at Allie then at Kagome. "Um...kagome, let her keep it." He didn't want to explain the voice he heard in his head. He looked and saw Sesshmōaru and growled. "What're you doing here bastard?"

Nyx rose a brow as she ate the apple in her hand. She lifted the large sword effortlessly and place it in front of kagome. "Keep your voice down girly or I'll cut your tits off...not that you have any to begin with." She drawled and looked at Allie. "Hey I was thinking on getting another tattoo, what do you think?" She completely ignored Sesshōmaru's presence.

"Ouch Nyxy don't be insult her appearance that's rude..." she put her arrow away as she watched Kagome go to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you feeling okay? You want to complete the jewel but you're letting her keep it?" It made no sense to Kagome and she looked at Inuyasha in shock.

"I sensed fathers sword had chosen a master.." he hummed and watched Nyx's body language and observed her demeanor. "What is your name Onna?" He asked coldly.

"Fine Allie, not that I care if it's rude." Nyx shrugged and looked at the people that gathered in front of them. 'Dog ears, a man with two swords, a monk, a girl with a big ass boomerang, a two tail cat thing, a kid with paws for feet.' She looked at Sesshomaru and disregarded him and ignored him purposefully. "Keh fuck you that's what." She turned away.

Jaken, the green imp that was behind Sesshōmaru gawked. "How dare you insult Lord Sesshōmaru you vulgar wench! You should be honored to be in his presence you filthy impure woman!"

Her eye twitched and her head quickly turned to Jaken and she walked over to him calmly and stomped on the green imp and kicked him several yards away. "Who's a wench now you little green fucker!"

Inuyasha ears twitched. "I don't know, I can't explain it alright...just let her keep it ok. I'm getting a good vibe from her ok." He muttered.

Miroku the monk in the purple and black robes looked to him. "Inuyasha i'd have to agree with Kagome. This is unlike you."

Allie blinked and sighed. "Nyx stop being rude to everyone. That thing whatever it was deserved it but you're being rude to everyone else."

Sesshomaru wasn't fazed. 'Curious woman..'

"Fine." Nyx muttered and turned away from everyone and rubbed the red jewel on the hilt of her sword. "I have to give you a name...from what I know all great swords has a name."

Rin, a little girl with brown hair in a single ponytail that who was behind the lord giggles and she poked her head from behind him. "Lord Sesshōmaru, Master Jaken should've kept his mouth closed."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I...got a good feeling about this ok. That's it, I can't explain it alright so stop asking me shit." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru hummed. "You would think he would have learned that by now Rin." He looked to nyx. "That sword is older than you...and it indeed has a name."

Allie rubbed her temples and she could feel the shard in between her breasts heating up and her eyes changed color slightly and she shook her head and looked to Kagome. "You have more of these shards.." she took out the shard from between her breasts.

Mirokus eyes widened. 'My quite large...'

Kagome blinked and held her little jar of jewel shards. "You're not getting these! How do we know if we can trust you!"

"I suppose you don't and I didn't ask for them. All I know is that you're not destined to put the jewel back together." Her voice slightly changed and she shook her head and held it and turned away. "What is happening to me.." she mumbled to herself wondering where all this talk and sudden knowledge of the jewel of four souls came from.

Now Nyx was interested and she gave Sesshomaru some attention. She looked at him and hummed. "And that name would be?"

Sango hit Miroku with her hand. "You perverted monk!" She grabbed his ear and took him away and inside Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, we're collecting them in order to stop Naraku." He said to Allie.

"Sō'unga...the sword of hell...mine and the mutts father since he had perished imbedded his soul into it to be able to find one who would not abuse its power." Sesshomaru hummed. "Strange clothing...suppose you're from a different time then."

"Well I don't know who this Naraku is." Allie watched the demon slayer take the monk away and she cocked her head confused and the jewel in her hand started to glow and the jewel shards Kagome had flew to Allies hand and became one with her shard.

"You stole our shards!" Kagome yelled and looked at her. Allie had ignored her and held the small part of the jewel in her hand.

"The jewel is apart of a woman who died a long time ago. It was never yours it was borrowed and destroyed in arrogance...your duty was to bring the jewel back to its rightful time...not to keep and collect it." Allie's voice had changed again and it was as if someone was talking through her.

"Oh such a cool and terrifying name." Nyx grinned and held up the sword. "So what's your name?" She looked at the sword.

'You my dear, my call me Inu no Taisho.' Touga introduced himself and the hilt warmed.

"Taisho." Nyx whispered. "Cool name...General." She turned away from everyone and looked at Allie. "Allie? Paranormal activity much? What's gotten into you because I know it's not me...yet."

Inuyasha ears twitched again. "Mother." He whispered and listened to Allie speak. "Kagome, everything is fine there's no need for fighting."

Shippo the fox kit watched for a moment and decided it was best not to interfere and went to Sango and Miroku.

Allie breathed in and walked to Inuyasha. "Not your mother pup...but the creator of the jewel.." she whispered and took off the subjugation beads from his neck. "No more being obedient to a woman who doesn't treat you as her equal." She threw them away and breathed in and Allie was back to normal and she looked around and blushed when she saw how close she was to Inuyasha and she backed away. "Um Nyx what happened.."

Kagome blinked. "What! No!" She picked up the beads. "Inuyasha what's with you!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Such a loud annoying woman...Rin go join the kitsune."

"Yes Sesshomaru sama." Rin giggled and skipped into the hut.

'Her voice was like mother's calm...was she Midoriko from the stories that I heard about' Inuyasha blinked and was thinking on some things. He looked at Kagome and shook his head. "Stop yelling...I'm right here. I just have a good feeling about this alright. Why can't you trust me on this?"

Nyx shrugged. "Nothing really, just you being all weird." She says and got annoyed at Kagome's obnoxious behavior

"And how do we know this!" Kagome pushed by Allie.

Allie blinked and breathed in. 'Ignorant little...'she thought to herself and sighed. "Nyx I'm going for a walk okay?" She leaned over and kissed her friends cheek and went for a walk.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange between the two girls. 'Interesting...I believe the term is lesbians...'

"That little bitch." Nyx grumbled. "Be careful." She watched Allie leave. Inuyasha sighed and jumped into the trees and went after Allie not knowing why but he felt obligated to.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped her foot down and groaned. "I'm going home!" She yelled and left to go to the well.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. "Good riddance..." he walked to Nyx. "Now...woman...your name if you would." The fact that his fathers sword had chose this woman as its master had already made Nyx gain Sesshomarus respect. 

"Why should I tell you my name huh?" Nyx folded her arms. "Why should I care to give you my name?" 

"Because I could teach you how to use my fathers sword...and I'm curious on what he saw in you to choose you." Sesshomaru hummed.

Nyx stared at Sesshomaru long and hard as if evaluating him. "Hmmm...no thanks." She turned her head and walked away to sit under a tree. She wasn't fond of receiving or asking help from others.

'Interesting...why this woman father...' Sesshomaru watched her and hummed. "Do as you wish but you won't be able to control that sword onna." 

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do you flea infested mutt." She growled and looked away.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Then prove me wrong ningen." 

"The sword probably chose you because you were something to look at...not because of your strength." Sesshomaru was bluffing of course but if he could get under the woman before him skin then he was going to try and fully see and understand why the sword and his father chose her.

Nyx became easily agitated. "Go fuck yourself you mangy mutt." She grumbled and gripped the hilt tightly.

"Hmm seems I've angered the weak ningen onna...must be that special time I suppose." Sesshomaru hummed with a smirk.

'Son you're really testing the waters with her aren't you...' Touga sighed from inside the sword.

"Special time!? Special time!? I'LL SHOW YOU SPECIAL TIME YOU DOG! COME HERE SO I CAN NEUTER YOU!" Nyx screamed and sprang up quickly and charged at Sesshomaru with her sword. She growled and took a swipe at his head then feint the attack and punched him square in the face.

What she had punched was his afterimage and he had appeared behind her and he hummed. "Not bad. I suppose this special time is when I you are at your strongest but definitely not your fastest."

She growled. "For your information I don't have a menstrual cycle you bitch. Stop running away and fight me like a man pussy."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Really now then you are a Ningen no otoko not an onna" he grinned and waved his one arm to have his whip appear.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Her eye twitched. "Does a man have a pussy and tits I think not." She looked at the whip and grumbled. 'I like whips.'

"Cross dressers are common in this area...but more common in China." He hummed and cracked his whip.

Nyx growled and swung Sō'unga creating an energy wave towards Sesshomaru. "You bastard.."

Sesshomaru deflected it with his whip. "Not bad...you need to raise your arm a little higher next time." 

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah...fine...whatever." She muttered and looked at him. "Why are you trying to teach me?"

"How to use it properly so you don't lose your soul or become blind with power...that sword is very dangerous in the wrong hands and it is why my fathers soul now resides in it." Sesshomaru hummed and gently touched the blade and his finger was burnt. "The sword itself detests my presence and the whelp is too easily controlled by it. It needs someone with discipline and as my father would put it 'the right amount of spunk' in order to wield it."

Nyx stared and pulled the sword away. "I don't need your help." She grumbled. "I can figure it how to use this sword myself."

"If you say so..." he hummed and stood against the hut. 'Stubborn woman..'

"And I do." She huffed and turned her head away.

'Why such a stubborn woman father...' Sesshomaru wondered. He sniffed the air and noticed a tornado coming close. 'Hmph...the wolf..'

Meanwhile, Allie sighed as she walked through the trees. 'Why was I so close to him...' she rubbed her head. 'What is happening to me...'

Inuyasha dropped down. "Hey, um I'm sorry...for um Kagome she's been...acting like a bitch lately."

Allie jumped slightly and looked at him. "Oh um it's okay I guess...I'm used to being treated that way by other people who aren't Nyx..so um your name is Inuyasha?"

"Yes, thanks for taking the beads off...what's your name, Allie right? That's a strange name." He said and looked at her.

"Um yeah..." Allie blushed a little. She didn't remember taking the beads off and she rubbed her arm. "You're welcome..."

"So, how did you get here?" He asked and stayed where he was. He leaned against a tree.

"Well the shard did...I saw it was in a tree I picked it up and it started to glow...next thing I knew we were here..."

Allie rubbed her arm nervously. "Um so what are you?" She cocked her head curiously. 

"Inu hanyou." He said simply.

The necklace around her neck began to glow. 'It means he is a half demon. His father was a dog demon..' the soft voice spoke in Allies head.

'Who was that..' she wondered.

'I am known as Lady Izayoi. I am Inuyashas mother...I see the worry in your mind my dear...my son will never hurt you..' Izayoi spoke softly and Allie inwardly nodded.

"So a half demon...can't say I've met one before..." she giggled softly. "The ears are cute."

Inuyasha blushed. "They aren't cute...you never seen a demon before? Aren't demons around in your time?" He asked and tilted his head slightly.

"Not that I know of." She looked up and gently touched his ears. "Softer than I thought they would be." Unknowingly however her breasts were close to his face.

His eyes widen and he stared. He grabbed her waist and moved her a bit away. "D-don't touch them."

"How come?" She cocked her head cutely as she looked up at him.

"Because it means you want to be my mate or lover. It's an intimate gesture, plus you have to ask permission if you're gonna touch a stranger." He explained and took a couple steps back.

From her neck up she turned beet red. "Um I'm just gonna um...I'm gonna go now..." she quickly walked away holding her cheeks. 'What is wrong with me..'

Inuyasha followed. "You shouldn't walk away without knowing where you are, it's dangerous out here alone." He said as he followed after her.

"I'm okay..." she continued to walk and she breathed in. "It's gonna be windy tonight.." she spoke softly and quietly to herself as she looked around at all the trees and for a moment her hair looked to be red and orange almost like it was on fire before fading back to black. 

"You should go back to Kaede's hut. It's not safe." He said in a friendly tone to try and ease her worry.

"I'd rather not have another arrow pointed at my head by the girl who were hoping would help us get home...so no I'm fine." She continued to walk until she found a lake. She took her shoes off and put her feet into the water and tried to relax.

"I can take you to the well if you want, both you and your friend." He offered his help

Allie turned her head to him and she smiled softly. "Well thank you...but I don't think I'm in a rush to go back...we don't exactly have anyone waiting there for us...or a home really..." 

Inuyasha nodded slowly in understanding knowing what it felt like to not have a true home or a family since his father died at his birth and his mother had died at such a young age.

Allie started walking back and she yawned. 'I'm getting hungry...' she started walking back to Nyx and the tornado blew by her making her fall down. 

Koga landed and growled and sniffed around. "Where's that mutt face?"

Miroku and Sango had walked out now and Sango sighed. "Inuyasha walked off and Kagome went home Koga."

Nyx head snapped up. "Allie!" She went to her quickly and helped her friend up. "I got you." She wiped her face and smoothed down her hair. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She saw a scrape on her cheek and growled. "Who pushed you!"

Inuyasha sniffed and followed Koga's scent and saw what happened. 'Stupid wolf shit needs to watch where he's going.' He stayed away to see what Nyx would do.

She stood up and looked around and growled. She stomped towards Koga and grabbed his hair pulling his head down. "You hurt my friend." She punched him in the face.

Allie sighed and stood up. "Nyx it's just a scratch I'm okay."

"Fuck off bitch!" Koga growled and looked at Inuyasha. "You scared her off again huh muttface?"

"No you're bleeding...and he could've hurt you seriously." She looked at allie and turned her head back to Koga. "Who you callin a bitch you sissy boy." She grabbed his tail and twisted it.

Inuyasha stood there. "She left after an argument as always wolf shit." He grinned and started laughing.

"Nyx it's not that serious." Allie sighed and wiped her cheek.

"Hmph the company you keep brother...damn wolf.." Sesshomaru looked away. He had a very specific reason for not liking Koga or wolves in general.

Koga growled. "Hey you heard your friend it wasn't a big deal! Let me go!" He yanked his tail from her.

"It is a big deal and don't yell at me you assh-" Nyx stop in mid sentence as koga eyes and her eyes connected. Everything was now quiet and the two stared at her other long and hard.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha. "What's happening?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged and watched the exchange.

Koga blinked slowly and place his hand on Nyx's shoulder and lifted up her right arm and looked at her underarm finding a scar-like birthmark on her. "Impossible Yuriko?"

"The fuck you talking about? My name is Nyx not Yuriko." She muttered and pulled her arm back down.

"Um look um wolf puppy we just got here yesterday we aren't from here.." Allie mumbled and went and took Nyx's hand. "You need to stop fighting with people. It was an accident that I fell."

Sesshomaru Rose a brow. "Wolf what are you speaking of?"

"I'm sorry...I just don't like seeing you hurt." Nyx went over to allie and folded her arms.

"I had a older twin sister named Yuriko, she vanished when we was 2 years old. She had a birthmark on her underarm." Koga explained. "Just like her."

"I'm not your sister...I have no family shitface." She growled and turned her head

"Nyxy don't be mean." Allie sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine it's just a little scratch."

Sesshomaru Rose a brow. "She doesn't stink like a wolf."

"Ok." Nyx wrapped her arms around Allie and kissed her neck and nuzzled her.

"No I'm certain she's Yuriko, no one else has the same birthmark. She's my sister." Koga insisted.

Allie blushed. "Stop there's people around.." she mumbled.

Miroku Rose a brow and watched. "Girls no one is bothering you."

Sesshomaru hummed. "She's not from this time wolf. Nor is she a wolf demon..."

"Then let's go away from them." She whispered. "I hate being around a lot of people."

Sango hit Miroku upside his head. "Stop it monk."

Koga growled in frustration and stared at Nyx long and hard.

Allie blushed more and sighed. "You're a pervert nyxy...until we figure out what to do here or to go home no." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Fine...okay Allie." Nyx mumbled and removed herself from allie. She looked at Koga. "What makes you think I'm your sister?"

"You have the same birthmark as her...and color eyes." Koga said calmly firmly believing the young woman was his sister.

"And? Ever heard of coincidence? I'm not your sister ok, leave me alone." Nyx stated pretty harshly and walked away from everyone

Allie sighed. "She doesn't...we don't do well around other people...excuse me.." she ran after nyx. "Hey...stop okay?"

Nyx stopped and sat down on the ground. She place Sō'unga on her lap. "Yes?" She looked up at her longtime friend

"Look I know you were mad at the guy...but he really thinks you were his sister...you could have let him down a little easy.." She sat next to her and hug her. "Um Inuyasha told me about the well to take us back to our time...he said he could take us but..." she looked at the jewel shard in her hand. "Something is telling me that I need to stay..."

"Oh..." Nyx muttered sadly. "So, we aren't going home are we?" She asked

"If you want too we can...I just I don't know...there's this feeling.." she held the necklace around her neck. "It's probably nothing..." she got quiet. She would normally keep her feelings hidden and would just follow Nyx in whatever she wanted always wanting her to be happy. "Um...let's go ask Inuyasha to take us home."

"We can stay if you want to Allie, I don't mind staying it's not like we have anything waiting for us." Nyx grabbed Allie's hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at her.

"I'm sure." Nyx nodded. "Plus I like it here...it's more serene than home."

"Good then we can stay.." she smiled and breathed in. "So um...that one guy was talking with you for awhile..."

"And your point?" She replied dryly. "He kept wanting to help me. I said no."

Allie sighed. The one thing she wanted more than anything was to have Nyx open up to people more and to be happy. "So what's wrong with that?"

"No one offers to help unless they want something in exchange. You know that Allie." Nyx muttered.

"Nyx that's not always the case!" She sighed. "Inuyasha offered to help us get home what could he want in exchange? Not everyone is out to get something when they offer help."

"I guess...you're right." She sighed and laid down on the ground. "But still name the number of people that willingly helped us?"

"We were also in a different time period with selfish people...Kaede helped us." She added and laid next to her. "Things could be different now.."

"Fine...I'll try to be nice...but I make no promises." Nyx rolled on her side and kissed her cheek. "That Sesshomaru guy was watching us...do you think he thought we was lesbians?"

"Nyx everyone always thinks we are." Allie shrugged. "You can easily get a guy or a girl if you wanted. I don't try cause there's no point."

"I'm fine with being alone for now. I don't care for that kind of stuff anyways." Nyx yawned and her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry..."

"Well let's go ba-" she saw a deer run past them and she thought for a moment. "Actually let me try something.." she stood up and watched the deer and grabbed an arrow from her quiver and lined it up to take the shot. She let it go and she watched as the arrow shot down the deer. "I really did it.." she mumbled.

"Wow, how come now you have good aim but when we played catch your aim was terrible?" Nyx asked and went to the deer carcass. "Um...Allie...why is the stomach moving?"

Allies eyes widened. "Oh no.." she took the arrow and used it to cut the belly of the deer open and she started crying. "Nyxy! I killed Bambi's mom!"

"Hey, Hakuna Matata no worries Allie. Circle of life. Um take one life and it's replace by a new one. It's ok." Nyx pulled the deer foal out and started making movements for it to breath. "It's a white deer cool." The small deer coughed and shook its head. It laid there helplessly and tried standing.

"He's so cute.." she wiped her eyes and took off her shirt and was there in her bra and used her shirt to clean off the baby.

"Well, let's go find a cow for it to drink milk from. I'll drag the deer carcass back." Nyx stood up and grabbed the small antlers of the dead deer and started dragging it.

"We can't eat that deer now not in front of its baby...let's bury it." She started to help the baby deer walk.

"Um okay..." Nyx used her hands to start digging into the soft soil and pushed the deer carcasses in the hole and piled the dirt on top of it. "You do know they instinctively can learn how to walk right?" She rose a brow and watched Allie. "Um so what are we gonna do with it?"

"He's having issues I'm helping him...we can't just let him go.." she cleaned off his face. "There you go little guy."

"Fine, keep it I guess."' Nyx looked around. "We should go back to Kaede. Maybe she'll know where we can use a cow for the foal."

"Yeah hopefu-" she blinked and sniffed. "There's a wildfire near by.." they could hear screaming where the village was. "Let's go something must have happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A fire? How in the world did a fire break out all of a sudden? Not long ago Nyx and Allie was in the village and now it's been set ablaze? Who or what caused the village to be burning to ash. The air was heavy with the smell of smoke and charred wood. The two girls looked at one another for what to do in this situation.

'Don't just stand there child...you must help them.' Touga whispered deeply from the sword. 'Go and do not worry I shall aid you if there's a threat.'

"I think we should help.." Nyx mutters and stared at the smoke in the sky.

"You're right come on!" Allie took Nyx's hand as she ran quickly. She already saw Inuyasha blowing the flames away with his wind scar. 'Wow..' she had a small blush.

'Child now is not the time for you to be swooned by my son..' Izayoi chimed in and Allie felt her blush deepen but she hurried people away quickly from the flames. "Go! Go!"

Nyx looked around and didn't really know what to do. She did her best to evacuate the village and made sure everyone was out of the huts.

'The fire is too strong...using the dragon twister will only make the fire stronger.' Touga whispered.

Sesshomaru made sure Rin was safe. "You need to stay behind me.." he warned her.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru Sama...p-please make it stop.." she ran to hide behind Ah-Un in fear. Sesshomaru not liking seeing his ward frightened used his whip to break open the huts to help people out.

"Help! Mommy!" A little girl screamed as a board from the hut fell blocking the exit.

"Oh no!" Allie didn't think and just ran to the hut. She ripped off the board and ran into the fire filled hut and grabbed the little girl. "I got you.." she saw another board fall and she held the little girl close to her. 'W-we are trapped...'

Inuyasha sniffed and searched for others and then saw everyone was accounted for. 'Where's Allie?'

"My baby! I can't find my baby!" A distraught mother yelled. She was covered in sweet and ash. Inuyasha looked towards the village and went back in. He searched the huts as quickly as he could.

'Look child..' the voice from within her necklace spoke and Allies eyes widened as the fire wouldn't touch her. 'How..' she wondered but decided to not question it and she picked up the little girl in her arms and carefully crawled with her under the debri to get out from the fire covered hut. She slowly stood up with the girl and they soon found they weren't injured from the fire.

'Hmm...interesting..' Touga hummed. 'You may want to help your friend..'

Nyx walked over to Allie and checked her over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" There was no signs of injury on her friend but she didn't care and asked anyway out of worry.

Inuyasha sniffed and didn't smell any blood coming from Allie. 'She's uninjured...but why do I care?'

Allie didn't want to mention how the fire didn't touch her and she watched the little girl run to her mother and she looked to her friend. "N-no I'm okay.."

"Ok." Nyx nodded but kept her eyes on Allie for a long moment for extra measure. She looked at her hands curiously and was still in shock that she wasn't burned.

Sesshomaru noticed this and hummed. 'These two are strange ningens indeed...no not ningens...' he watched as the fires slowly were completely put out.

"L-looks like everyone is okay.." Allie sighed in relief.

"Yeah I guess so." Nyx shrugged not really bothered. She actually liked fire and would often times set things on fire just to watch it burn. It was a way for her to cope. She looked and noticed Sesshomaru's person was the same. 'It's like dirt just repels off him. Wonder if he's gay.'

Touga chuckled deeply in her head. 'I assure you my eldest son isn't gay. He's most definitely into women, he just prefers cleanliness.'

Her eye twitched at the voice in her head. She can officially diagnose herself as crazy with a hint of bipolar and anger issues. She knew she was fucked up and openly admits it.

Allie slowly stood up and she looked to Inuyasha. 'He's got a good heart...even with a tough exterior...' she breathed in and felt the jewel shards between her breasts become warm and she pulled them out and looked at them. She looked up and looked out to the distance. 'It's like...something is coming..'

'You're sensing the jewel shard child...it's coming close..' Izayoi chimed in.

Sesshomaru Rose a brow as he sniffed the air and brandished his sword. "Seems a dragon is approaching...Rin stay behind."

Rin huddled under Ah-Un and the two-headed dragon used its tail to walk the little girl towards where the other villagers were.

Nyx eyes widen. "A dragon? That's so fucking cool." She liked mythical creatures and dragons was like one of her favorites

Her head was looking towards the sky to find the large reptile.

Inuyasha sniffed and held up Tessaiga getting ready for a fight. "Get ready for a fight."

The dragon as it appeared roaring through the sky was mythical indeed. It's wings were large as they carried its body through the sky. It was pale the soft shade of Lavender and other dark purples around its outer scales. Below its neck held a soft pink glow.

"I-it has a shard..." Allie muttered as she looked to the dragon. "It has one of these shards...Nyx we have to get it!"

"Well I'm not killing a beautiful beast." Nyx whispered in awe. "HEY! PURPLE DRAGON! DOWN HERE!" She yelled as loud as her voice let her.

The lavender dragon looked down and circled the area. It saw the girl that yelled for its attention. It slowly descended and touched down on the ground. The dragon lowered its head towards the woman that yelled. "How may I be of service?"

"Hey, I'm Nyx and you have a shard in your scales that we need.." she says and rubbed her throat.

"A shard, in my scales?" The dragon tilted its head unaware of an object being lodged in its precious scales.

"Yeah." Nyx climbed onto the dragon's snout and picked the shard out with her nails. "Got it."

"Hmm the Shikon Jewel? Amazing how I never noticed the shard...it would've have damaged my scales." The dragons whispered. "As thanks I shall give you my fangs." Opening its giant maw the dragon pulled two of its canine fangs and gave it to the girl. "Use them as you see fit." Gently placing the girl down the dragon slowly went to the sky.

"Wait! What's your name?" Nyx asked and tilted her head holding the fangs.

"My name is Issa." The dragons whispered softly and left.

"Issa..." Nyx whispered

Allie ran over and took the shard. "Yay! We have another one!" She giggled and combined it with the large one in her hand.

Sesshomaru hummed and returned his sword back in its sheath. 'Interesting..'

"Well I guess we don't have to fight then." Inuyasha muttered and sheathed Tenseiga. He looked at Allie and witnessed that she was easily excitable.

"Can I get a thank you at least." Nyx muttered and walked away towards a tree and stared at the fangs she was given and made a necklace out of them and put them on.

Allie giggled and kissed Nyx's cheek. "Thank you Nyxy." She hugged her tightly.

Sesshomaru Rose a brow. 'Hmm...both of them bisexuals as they call it.'

Nyx blushed and hugged Allie. "You're welcome." She kissed her cheek and nuzzled her. "What are we to do now?" She asked looking at everyone.

"We first have to rebuild the village...I'll take care of it.." Inuyasha muttered. "The village is in my territory...and my responsibility."

"That's so sweet of you..." Allie smiled sweetly up at the hanyou. "I'll help you." She walked up to him and stood in front of him and smiled.

Sesshomaru hummed. "Well brother at least you've matured and have taken on responsibilities." He said for the first time giving his brother a compliment.

"The help isn't necessary." Inuyasha took a step back from her becoming closed off. When it comes to his forest and the village he didn't want help. He turned away and began chopping down some trees and carrying them to the village.

Nyx looked and understood the unsaid implications that Inuyasha said. 'He's been alone...like me...he doesn't know how to receive help from others.' "Don't take it personally." She muttered to Allie.

She still couldn't help it and she sighed. "You know how I am.." she mumbled and rubbed her arm. Her insecurities getting the better of her inwardly.

Sesshomaru watched as this play out. "Seems the whelp as grown..."

"Allie...his eyes are like mine." Nyx whispered. "Before I met you." She mumbled. "Think about it, he doesn't know how to receive help from people. The best way to deal with it is to show him. So if you wish to help then do it. Actions speak louder than words."

Allie breathed in. "Like I did with you.." She mumbled and walked up to where he was and started holding up wood in place for the new huts. Inuyasha looked at Allie in surprise but didn't say anything as he began rebuilding the huts.

Nyx watched. "She's so sensitive...but still learning." She turned her head and grabbed a rag from between her breasts and cleaned the sword that Touga inhabits. She giggled softly as she grabbed some rope to tie up the boards up to hold them upright before moving on to the next one.

'Ahhh the scent of a woman's breasts...how I've missed that..' Touga hummed.

Sesshomaru watched the women curiously and decided on something. He walked over with Rin to Kaede. "I wish for her to stay with you...for some time."

Nyx growled and used a rock to bang against the sword. "Do not perv out in me." She dropped the rock and continued polishing the sword.

Kaede hummed and nodded. "Why yes.."

Sesshomaru knelt down and looked to Rin. "You shall stay here...I will return for you."

Rin nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She went to Kaede and held her hand.

Sesshomaru nodded and goes making his 'leave' but he was really staying by and keeping an eye on his father's swords new protector.

Nyx polished the sword and buffed out the small dent she made. She place it on her lap and turned her head sharply and threw a rock at Sesshomaru. "Don't stare at me..." she growled. "I hate staring..."

Sesshomaru caught it between his claws and threw it to the side. "I'm just curious...this isn't a sword that can be handled by a ningen...and yet it chose you.." he hummed as he continued to watch her.

"Then ask questions you twit." She muttered and turned away. "How am I supposed to know? I'm a nobody, I come from nothing, I am nothing, I have nothing. Allie is the only thing keeping me going in life." She looked down. "I have no family...no name...only the name Allie gave me."

"Ahh I see now.." he hummed and jumped down and walks around her. "It has chosen you because you have much to learn...the sword can really only be controlled by someone who has known darkness but has potential for the light in their life.." he explained as he watched her.

She snorted at that but didn't refute his statement. "I've killed people in order to protect her from the harshness of the world...I see Allie as what I would have been which is why I shelter her and try to keep her pure." She turned to him. "The same way you keep that little girl with you. She's your purity...and you don't want her to purity to diminish."

Sesshomaru hummed. "Not one person is entirely pure..." he watched her and walked around her. "Rin has seen things many ningen children have not...many people have seen things to destroy their innocence...some just choose to continue to have it."

"Perhaps you're right." She turned away and became silent. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and sighed inaudibly.

"I understand...but you can't shield her from everything.." he breathed in and out. "My offer still stands about training you with that sword." He hummed and went to sit under a tree to meditate.

Nyx pursed her lips in thought. 'Struggle or have a Lord train me.' She sighed and weighed the pros and cons. She stood up and went over to him. "I'll accept but answer this one question."

"I'll listen.." he hummed and watched her.

"Are you a masochist?" Her grin became large like a maniac and her eyes gleamed with a slight madness. 

He rose a brow. "And why do you ask?" He crossed his arms as he looked at her. 'Quite the opposite actually..' he thought to himself.

"Because I'm not easy to teach...and can't promise you'll finish teaching me unscathed." She poked his forehead and walked away back to where she was.

"I can handle it.." he hummed. "I wouldn't touch there again...unless you plan on becoming a mate to a demon lord."

"Your ass wouldn't be able to handle me in sex...I haven't fucked in 4 years...well with men that is." She hummed and glided her hand over the blunt end of her sword. She felt it tingle letting her know that Touga feels her hands.

"Keep believing what you wish ningen.." he went behind her and showed her the correct way to hold the sword. "Always at an angle.." She looked at him impassively and corrected the way she held the sword and imitated Sesshomaru's stances.

"Good.." he hummed and kicked at her ankles. "Spread them more...but not too much..have some modesty...this is a powerful sword...it demands your full attention always never half assed."

"I have no modesty." She quipped and continued imitating and perfecting his movement and 'accidentally' nicking him.

'You did that on purpose...this will be fun to witness you trying my son's patience.' Touga chuckled. 'Also I will teach you in your sleep about swordsmanship but I believe you already got a good grasp on the subject from your past.'

Nyx stopped in mid-step and glared at the sword. 'You went through my memories! You went through my head!'

'Only to see if you're worthy to wield me...do not worry I shall not tell a soul about what I witnessed.' He quickly defended not wanting to experience the temper from this onna.

Sesshomarus eye twitched but he didn't react. "You need to practice your swing.." he brandished his sword to demonstrate the proper swing. Grumbling at Touga once more she continued to play the ignorant student and learn more about swordsmanship.

Sesshomaru hummed and brandished his whip next and whipped her rear. "Ignorance will get you killed in battle ningen."

Her back stiffened and her arousal began to show. 'Whips! My weakness.' She shivered and bit her lip hard to keep herself from moaning at the sensation of the whip. She quickly tried to calm herself. "Don't do that." She growled tenaciously.

He sniffed. 'Hmm...aroused..' he chuckled. "Easily excitable onna?" Sesshomaru wasn't sure why but teasing this peculiar onna was amusing to him.

"Shut up dog...I am not." She stood there and turned away hiding how flustered she was. 'Stupid stupid stupid!'

"You're a bad liar." He chuckled deeply. "Now swing at that tree."She grumbled and took a swing at the tree in front of her. She used the correct stance as well.

Sesshomaru watched as the tree slowly fell to the ground. "Very good.." he touched the blade and hummed. "It's due for a sharpening...Totosai can sharpen it."

"Don't know who the fuck is that." She turned around and walked on her knees searching for a smooth stone and a puddle of water. She found a large enough smooth stone and dip it in a puddle of water and made small smooth scrapes on the blade slowly making it sharp.

"Totosai is the blacksmith who created my father's swords from his fangs." Sesshomaru explained. "If anyone can sharpen that sword the best it is him."

"No thanks...I don't want a old man touching my stuff." She gently added pressure to get rid of any small cracks in the sword.

'This actually feels nice...almost like a massage.' Touga whispered and pulsed lightly.

"Why don't you just hush old doggy and let me concentrate." She muttered at the sword.

Sesshomaru Rose a brow and watched Nyx. "Suppose my father is speaking with you yes?"

"Yes...he is. Although he has a nice voice it's rather annoying in my head." Nyx sighs and stopped for a moment for a breather. She rubbed her head and wince slightly. She was prone to getting intense migraines out of the blue and would take medications for it as they was really severe. Her vision blurred and fiddled around her person looking for her medications. "Shit." she muttered. "Take...me to Allie." She became woozy and picked her up gently in his arms. He sniffed out for her friend and ran to her and found her with Inuyasha.

What Inuyasha and Allie were doing. Inuyasha had nodded at her and with her help he managed to rebuild some of the huts. Of course Miroku and then men and teenage boys helped in rebuilding the village.

"See no problem with help." Allie giggled and she went over to help the wounded.

Inuyasha nodded slightly. "I...guess...you're right." He muttered and sat down taking a break.

Allie finished helping the villagers and she walked to him. "Um excuse me...can I ask you something?"

"Depends..." Inuyasha looked up at her. "What do you wanna know?" He asked her.

"Well this.." she took the jewel out from between her breasts. "Can you tell me some about it? I need to complete it...and I don't know why."

Inuyasha sighed and turned away from the jewel. "I used to hate my blood...hated being a hanyou, hated myself. My answer was to use the jewel to become a full fledge demon. Kikyo was the first guardian of the jewel until she thought I betrayed her...she impaled me to a tree where I hibernated for centuries." He turned away and continued his story.

She slowly put it away and looked at him. "Well there's nothing wrong with you being a half demon. It makes you unique. And being like everyone else is...boring...you have the best of both worlds...it's a shame you don't see it puppy." She smiled softly and poked his cheek gently as she walked away humming to herself softly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Why does she call me that...just like mother." He grumbled and finished resting to rebuild the village.

Allie walked around and she yawned and breathed in. "It's going to be cold tonight..." she felt a breeze go by her and she looked back to where Inuyasha was and her eyes went from hazel to a deep emerald green. Inuyasha sighed and stopped. He went off to the forest to hunt deer for dinner. He caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru circling Nyx. 'Prick found someone to occupy his time with.'

Allie breathed in and rubbed her eyes and walked around some more and she found a lake nearby and she decided to put her feet into the lake. She looked into the lake and her eyes widened as she saw that her eyes had changed color and she yelped loudly and backed away from the lake in shock. "W-what's happening to me.."

Coming back to the village with a plethora of meat for the village Inuyasha had given the meat to the women of the village and saw to the white deer foal Allie had and made sure it was nursing from the cows. 'It's growing quickly.' He turned his head and saw she was gone. "Allie?" He sniffed her out and she hit his chest as she was backing away from the lake. "Careful there." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed a deep shade of red before quickly standing away and looking up at him. "I-I'm okay...j-just seeing things..."

He tilted his head and looked at her. "It's okay." He looked into her eyes. "You are a miko and your body will experience some changes. Kikyo and Kagome didn't experience much change because of the level of reiki that had but you have more reiki than them so your changes will be prominent."

"I-I see...I've heard of reiki before.." she mumbled and looked up at him. "W-why'd you follow me?" 

"I was just going to tell you that the villagers are preparing to cook...and that the white deer foal is doing well and seems to be growing quickly." He said gently.

"Oh thank Kami..." she sighed. "Poor thing...I still feel bad for killing its mom.." she looked down."

"Circle of Life, no point in crying over it. The carcass give life to the forest and the foal shall give new life when it's old enough to rut." Inuyasha sat down at the lake and place his feet in it. "You'll be seeing a lot of dead in this era it's best to get use to it."

"I can handle seeing dead...I've seen enough of that.." she mumbled and pushed back terrible memories to the deep corners of her mind so she wouldn't cry. "It's just not easy.." she looked out and saw the sunset. 'One more day gone...one more day Nyx and I are here...probably for the rest of our lives...'

"I...understand and I apologize. Mother told me it's always ok to cry but I'm not one for crying. Haven't shed a tear since she died leaving me alone." He looked over his shoulder.

"You're not alone..." she turned her head and looked back at him. "No one is alone...not fully they only just feel that way..." she looked back to the sunset. "My family died when I was young as well.."

Inuyasha hummed. "You should go eat Allie...before everything is gone."

Allie looked to him and shook her head. "I'm okay...don't have much of an appetite.." she watched the sun slowly start to go down as the day slowly came to an end.

"Even still...it would be smart to eat. It's getting close to the time when food is scarce." Inuyasha looked at her all of a sudden. She wasn't paying attention as she stared up at the full moon. She took the jewel out and stared at it in her hand. 'Maybe once it's full it'll look like the full moon..' Inuyasha left her be and moved his feet in the water. He stared at himself and was lost...mentally on what to do. His supposed friend left him and now he's stuck on this adventure by himself...or is he? He wasn't used to change and didn't like change

She breathed in and walked back to him. "Do you know anyone else who has these shards? I know that wolf guy did but I'm not exactly sure who else does and well...don't know the area at all.." 

Inuyasha hummed and tilted his head. "No, they're all scattered across the land. You and your friend will be accompanied by me...and I guess the prick since your friend has his attention. We'll be looking for the shards together. I believe Sango and Miroku will stay in the village to protect it. "

Allie nodded slowly. "Well thank you puppy." She giggled softly.

"You're welcome." His ears flattened to his head. "Don't call me that." She sat next to him and held her legs to her chest. "Aww why though? It's cute." She giggled some more smiling happily. It was a very genuine smile since she had been here. She noticed she was at ease around the inu-hanyou next to her and she wasn't sure why but had decided not to question it.

"I'm not cute." He grumbled and looked at her. He hummed and splashed water on her.

She giggled. "Hey!" She splashed him back still giggling. He shook his face getting rid of the water. He splashed her again numerous times until he just jumped in the water. Allie giggled as splashed him more before jumping in herself and tackling him into the water. Inuyasha caught her and looked at her. He started laughing and blushed slightly and splashed her more to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Whelp you'll have to wait to have a mate...she needs her friend." Sesshomaru said making his presence known. Allie was giggling until she noticed Nyx completely missing what Sesshomaru said having it completely go over her head. "Nyxy what's wrong?"

"M-migraine...starting again. Need meds." Nyx ground out and held her head. "Hurts..." she groaned in pain. "It won't stop!"

Touga was looking for the cause of the pain. 'It seems she's prone to getting these headaches...perhaps from an old injury to her head.'

Inuyasha blushed at being caught and got out the water and shook it off. "I can find some herbs...but I don't know if it'll work."

"I need tea...now!" Allie yelled and was rubbing the spot on Nyx's head where it usually hurt and she let her friend lay her head on her breasts. "Nyx...in and out.." she softly hummed like she always did to relax her friend. "I need mint and feverbrew now! It's the only thing that can help her in this time."

Inuyasha nods and quickly ran into the forest and sniffed out the ingredients Allie needed to help her friend.

Nyx breathed softly and shuddered. "Allie...hurt bad." She muttered

"Nyxy breathe it's okay..". She continued to hum softly while running her hand through her friends hair.

Sesshomaru hummed and touched Nyx's hand gently pulsing his youkai through her to relieve her pain.

Inuyasha quickly came back with the mint and feverbrew that Allie wanted. "Here, I got a lot of them also."

Her eye twitched and her breathing became labored.

"Good...nyx open you mouth." She put the mint on her tongue. "Suck on it nyxy." She blushed a little at the hidden sexual innuendo. She started to crush up the feverbrew into the tea and she held it up to her friend's lips. "Drink nyxy...make sure you swallow it."

Touga chuckled from inside the sheath. 'Both of you sexual..'

Nyx closed her mouth and sucked on the mint and swallowed the tea. She whines and held onto her friend for dear life. "Pain." Her veins started to show and her grip became tighter and her nails dug into her friend's side causing a bit of blood to seep out of her. Nyx tenses and slowly her grip lessens and her pain slowly receded.

Inuyasha watched. "Did she get hit on the head?" He asked

Allie bites her lip to not react to the pain or her blood seeping through and hugged her friend. "Yeah...when we were younger...a kid pushed me down and Nyx got angry and beat the crap out of them...as we were going to leave they pushed us both down the steps...Nyxy grabbed me and broke my fall and really hurt her head.." she tried not to think too much of the incident. "I almost lost her too.." she mumbled sadly.

'Hmm closer than I believed...perhaps a relationship between the two...they only have each other it seems.." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Nyx slowly let Allie go and nuzzled her. "I sorry." She whispered and laid her head on Allie's lap. Her nails seemed to have changed to black claws but no one noticed that.

Inuyasha hummed and stared at Nyx for a moment. "She's gonna be in more pain later on."

"I know...but I know how to take care of her.." Allie smiled softly at her friend and ran her fingers through her hair gently to calm her. "Sleep nyxy.."

Sesshomaru Rose a brow. "The village would be more suitable.." he hummed and picked up Nyx with his one arm gently.

Allie stood up and turned around. "Here put her on my back.." Sesshomaru nodded and did as she asked and Allie held onto Nyx and was carrying her back to the village.

"Hmm...peculiar onnas...wouldn't you say so brother.." Sesshomaru looked to his half brother deciding not to insult him for once.

Nyx slept calmly on Allie's back and didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in shock. 'He called me brother..' he inwardly felt the acceptance he always wanted from him. "Yeah...different."

Once back at the hut Allie carefully pulled Nyx don't to the futon and cuddled up with her hugging her to help her sleep. She saw the foal and watched as the baby walked in as well and laid down with the two girls. She smiled softly and soon closed her eyes to succumb to sleep.

Sesshomaru nodded and decided to stay where Rin was for the night and Inuyasha stayed near the hut with the two girls. Both dog demons curious as to what their future would hold with these two women.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the two friends were now in this new strange time filled with demons and demon hunters and magical beings they thought were only real in fairytales. Allie had taken care of Nyx and the foal she had taken it. It ended up imprinting onto her. She named the foal Takado but she called him Taka for short. For now, she was walking with the small foal who had grown quite a lot with in the time it had been born and wasn't so small anymore. "There you go Taka." she smiled softly. Sesshomaru had decided to stay as well to further train Nyx in using his father's sword. He found it amusing and he found the young woman's company...interesting to say the least.

"AAAGH!" Nyx yelled in frustration. "How much longer do I have to fucking do these swings for! My arms hurt and I'm tired!" Her anger was on Sesshomaru. "I'm fucking hungry and thirsty."

Allie heard her friend and she sighed. "Come on Taka." she walked back and saw Sesshomaru and Nyx bickering again. She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha and inwardly felt disappointed. "You two fight too much."

Sesshomaru had ignored Allies presence for the moment. "You're lazy. You should have eaten earlier."

Inuyasha watched from the trees and was laughing silently. 'That girl is funny.' He hums and drops down behind Allie. "That deer is growing quick. I don't think it's a normal deer."

"I tried to you motherfucker but you demanded to train right away!" Nyx pulled at her hair and then winced as she caused herself harm. She rubbed the back of her head out of habit. "1...2...3." She whispered. Kaede had insisted she contain her temper and expressed that it was unhealthy to be so angry.

Allie jumped a little in surprise and blushed and lightly pushed him away. "Stop doing that...gonna give me a heart attack." she mumbled and patted Takas head. She walked over to Nyx and gently took her friends hands. "Come on let's get you something to eat."

Nyx nodded. "Oooh can we have fish? No boar? With rice balls and lots of alcohol." She grins like a child in a candy store. "Please allie?" She held her friend's hand.

"It's too early to be drinking besides Sake is expensive." She sighed sadly and Taka walked up next to them. "Seems like no matter what time we are in we are always broke." Taka pressed his nose against Allie's cheek and nuzzled her. Although he was still young he could understand human speech and his body was growing quickly.

"You forget we're traveling with a Lord you know. The dog is loaded and no doubt if we ask he'll probably get it." Nyx hums a bit in thought.

Allie smiled softly and Taka. "You're so sweet." She looked at Nyx. "I'm not drinking...besides unless it's rum it's not going to do anything to me anyway. It's not fun being the sober one."

"Ok...no drinking then." Nyx sat beside allie and hugs her. "I love you."

"I love you too Nyxy." She gets a bowl of the stew Kaede had made into a bowl and gave it to her with some rice. "Here eat up. I'll go get some water." She got up and walked outside to the spring and got some water in a canteen and brought it back to Nyx. "Here nice and cold and clean."

Her eyes lit up like a child and she began eating. "So, what are we gonna do today allie? Are we gonna travel or stay here?"

"Well...I think we need to travel." she pulled out the jewel shard she had. It was bigger now since she had been able to get Koga's shards from him. "From what Miroku and Sango told us...and from Inuyasha has told me this Naraku needs to be stopped and the jewel taken from him."

-Sessh and inu-

Sesshomaru huffed. "Insolent girl." He turned on his heel and left to go and check up on Rin. 'Why does this damn onna irritate me so much...and yet intrigue me at the same time.'

Inuyasha hums and follows Sesshomaru. "You have a crush on a girl that's a complete opposite of you." He pointed out and laughed

Sesshomaru growled annoyed by his hanyou brothers jab at him. He didn't know what he felt for Nyx but he was curious about her. "Shut it whelp. And you hold affections for one to oblivious to realize it. Although she's better than a rotting corpse or one that showed off her sex every time she walked.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "Kikyo...wasn't always what you think she is. She used to be gentle and kind. Kagome...I have nothing to say about her." he turned away. "Allie, is different my blood is calm around her."

Sesshomaru hummed. "She is a corpse now brother who was blinded by her doubt in you and bounded you to a tree for 50 years. If she had fully cared she would have never doubted you and neither you in her. It takes a strong woman to be with demons of our caliber. Those two weren't. Yes, you're half but fathers blood still courses through your veins making you strong. You need a strong woman." He hummed. "Not a Miko and or a lowly human girl."

"So, you say." Inuyasha muttered but he listened to Sesshomaru's words. "When I was a pup why didn't you take me in?"

"Many reasons that seem foolish to me now." he admits quietly. "What's past is past and can't be undone. I had a deep hatred because the union between father and your mother is what made my mother protective and... hurt." Sesshomaru would never admit it but there were two people in his life you didn't mess with. His mother or Rin. It didn't matter who you were. "I realized after so many years it's not you I should be mad at but father. But he died at your birth so it no longer matters." he hummed and looked toward the village.

Inuyasha nods he didn't expect the answer he received but nonetheless it was an answer that's he's been longing for. His dislike for Sesshomaru started when he was rejected by him but now his dislike isn't warranted

Sesshomaru hummed and sniffed. He started to walk toward the hut where the girls were at. Her overheard what Allie had said as he walked in. "Naraku is powerful...and hard to find."

"I don't see the big deal. I would like to meet this guy before I go and decide to kill him. I wonder if he's hot." The wild woman hums in thought. "I wonder most evil bad guys are hot." She snickers.

"You're insane..." Inuyasha blinks at her. "Why would you even think of that?"

"I never fucking claim I was sane to begin with dog boy." She hissed. "I prefer to be insane...being this way makes life more enjoyable and numbs your morality. I don't feel guilt or empathy..." she turned away.

"Stop lying you do sometimes." Allie sighed and stood up. "Well I'm going to go and find the hot springs I need a bath." She kissed Nyxs cheek and petted Taka. "You stay here." she looked to Nyx. "You do too you need to eat and stay hydrated and Sesshomaru stop working her so hard." She quietly left the hut.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and his arm rested on his sword. "You trained enough for now you rest." He hummed and left the hut. 'Insane onna...why is it always the crazy ones that grab my attention.'

"Ugh allie I was trying to look all tough." Nyx grumbled when her act was ruined. "Sometimes I feel guilt and empathy." She emphasized and continued eating. "Hey dog boy...what are you? Like what kind of dog are you?" She asked.

Inuyasha hums. "I don't know what kind of dog...we are but it's my guess that we're a mix of different breeds. I'm not sure ask the old mutt." He stood up and went to his favorite tree and laid on its highest branch.

Nyx hums and asked the question to Touga. 'I am not certain. We are dog demons, breed of dog doesn't matter.'

 _ **'There's not many known races of dogs here.'**_ Touga explained.

'Ok Touga.' She nods. 'Tell me everything about your sons.'

 _ **'Well that's a lot to go through.'**_ he sighed as he began and lengthy explanation. _**'Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have never gotten along. Sesshomaru held a great hatred for Inuyasha since he is a half demon and he blamed Inuyasha for mine and his mother's falling out. Inuyasha resented him because I had died when Inuyasha was born. He never knew me and his mother died when he was about 5 years old. Sesshomaru wouldn't take him in and he had lived alone for a long time. Sesshomaru has since learned the error of his ways through Rin. Inuyasha has learned to not hold such prejudices and hatred against other demons and humans. They both hold great power more than they realize. Sesshomaru will become a powerful lord...Inuyasha is strong in his own right. He doesn't need to become a full demon because his human blood is a strength in him and not a weakness. He has yet to fully realize that and Sesshomaru has yet to fully realize that a caring nature is necessary for him to become a strong and great lord.'**_

Sesshomaru continued to leave and he looked to Allie. "Your friend is always this way, isn't she?"

Allie stopped and turned back to the demon lord. "She's always been this way...for if I've known."

Sesshomaru hummed and nodded and went to rest under a tree. He didn't fall asleep but he closed his eyes and was aware of his surroundings.

-Nyx and Sessh-

'Interesting.' Nyx hums. "Ok." She stood up and walked to Sesshomaru. She stops and gets on her hands and knees and stares at him for a long while.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained closed. His one arm continued to rest on his blade. "Something caught your attention?" He hummed with his eyes still closed.

"Nope." She told him and continued to stare at him. "Nothing at all...unless you can turn into a fluffy puppy?"

His eye twitched but stayed closed. "No I don't."

"But I know you can. Sooo I wanna see..." she pouted. "I bet when you were a baby you were such a cute fluffy puppy. I bet your mom couldn't keep herself from snuggling you."

Sesshomaru opened one amber eye to look at her. "I turn into a giant dog demon. Just one of my fangs is bigger than you and yet you wish to see it."

"Hey! I talked to a purple dragon that was huge so I'm not scared. I'm hardly scared of anything." She says. "Now Mr. Grumpy show me your fluffy puppy form." She poked his chest.

He growled and move her hand. Stop."

Nyx smirked. "What's the matter grumpy pants? Are you shy?" She kept poking his chest

He snarled at the woman in front of him. "I'm not changing into that form. Unless you want this whole village to go into a mass hysteria then no."

"Excuses dog lord." Nyx rolled her eyes and left and went deeper into the forest by herself wondering if the dog lord would follow. Sesshomaru didn't move even though his curiosity was getting the better of him. He rose to his feet and quietly followed. Nyx kept walking and stopped at a tree. Her eyes widen when she saw a massive bee hive dripping with honey. She licked her lips and drooled. "Honey..." she mutters and climbs up the tree

Sesshomaru stood against a tree and watched. "You're going to get stung."

"Shh." she looked down. "Or you won't get honey." She looked up and kept climbing and used her hands to pull apart the hive. The bees became agitated began to sting her. Amazingly the stings didn't hurt Nyx only made her angry but she ignored it for her golden prize. She grabbed a hand full of honey comb and jumped down and sat beside Sesshomaru. She licked her fingers slowly and moans at the sweetness of the raw honey. "Mmmm..." it dripped down her lips and onto her chin and a drop in her bosom. "Want some?" She turns her head to him.

'That's so sexy...hmm I'll lick that honey off you if I wasn't in this sword.' Touga whispered and wished he had his body.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. 'Strange onna...she has a scent of a wolf in her but something else as well.'

Nyx held her finger that was soaked in honey. "You want some? And you're still gonna show me what you look like in your other form."

"No on both counts." Sesshomaru turned his head away. "I'm not one for sweets."

She rolled her eyes and place some honey on his lips. "Lighten up a bit. Why won't you show me? Do you think I'll be afraid of you?" She kept eating and saved some for Allie.

"If I show you then will you stop asking." He drawled annoyed.

"Yes Sesshomaru...I will stop asking." She nods and stares at him.

-Allie and Inu-

'Demons are weird.' Allie thought to herself and she continued to walk into the forest before finding the secluded spring and getting into it quietly. Taka rose on his hooves went outside and followed Allie's trail. It seemed like where he walks a trail of small flowers would follow. He found her and observed then stood watch to protect her.

Allie looked up and smiled. "Aww Taka baby I told you to stay with Nyxy." she washed off her body quickly and got out and dried herself with the clothe she used as a towel before putting on the kimono Kaede gave her. She petted Taka gently and sighed. "Nyx may be brash and loud...but...I wish I had her confidence sometimes." she nuzzled Taka gently.

Taka bend his head down and pressed his head against her heart seemingly like he was telling her something. He kneels and takes a rose from the ground and gave it to her. 'Your confidence comes from your heart...your strength is from the heart...your love is what gives you strength and confidence.' He considers her eyes. 'Fate has brought us together Allie, I am not as I seem, I am will be your steed when you realize your true power.'

Allie blinked a few times shocked she could understand him. She kissed the top of his head gently. "I see...Let's go back." she didn't question it and she didn't want to let her insecurities show. She saw Inuyasha resting in a tree as they walked back. She got an idea and saw an apple and threw it at his leg and continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Inuyasha threw the apple back and smirked. "If you want my attention you got it. What's up?." He asked loud enough for her to hear.

When the apple hit, her she stumbled and fell. "Ow...guess that was Karma...and nothing was just making sure you were awake." She tried to stand up but she winced. "Oh. Man...my ankle twisted...karma really got me today."

Inuyasha jumped down. "I didn't mean to toss it so hard." He tore a piece of his sleeve and wrapped her ankle with it. "Sorry." Taka watched from where he was and then carefully laid down to sleep.

She blushed a little and turned her head away. "I-it's okay...y-you don't have to do that."

"Your face is turning red, are you ill?" He rose a brow and touched her face. "Do I need to get Kaede?"

She blushed and scooted back a little. "N-no I'm fine it's just hot out today and I was just in the hot spring so I'm okay really." she tried to stand up and she stumbled. 'Great make a fool of yourself as always.'

'Dear you shouldn't talk about yourself like that...' it was rare that Izayoi would speak to her but it did happen.

'I'm fine.' she slowly grabbed onto the tree for support and used it to help her up to her feet.

"You're not fine." Inuyasha caught her and take her to the lake. "Here put your feet in the water will help." His tone was stern.

Allie blushed further but listened and put her feet in the spring. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Inuyasha sat beside her and looks at her. "Tell me about your time."

"I'm sure it's not much different than kagoma's." Allie sighed. "It's...it's not the best place to be...in my opinion. Nyx and I have been on our own since we were young...Nyx actually was on her own longer than I was."

Inuyasha hums. "No offense but there's something about your friend that's...making my senses go off...there's something off." He mutters.

Allie got on the defensive as she looked at him. "And what do you mean exactly?"

"Nothing bad I swear!" Inuyasha defended himself. "It's just I think there's something more about her is all."

She slowly stood up ignoring the pain in her ankle and looked at him. "Well you're right. While she might be crazy sometimes she can be kind and caring about people who deserve and she's strong." She turned on her heel and walked off with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha stood. "I didn't mean it as an insult Allie." He felt bad and didn't know why. "I'm sorry."

"Well maybe you should explain things better than." she continued to walk with Taka by her side and the sun shined down on her making it look like it was on fire again. As she slowly calmed down it faded back to its original color.

Inuyasha nods. "It's nothing about her behavior but it's her blood." He mumbled.

"That doesn't explain much to me. I'm not a demon." She turned around and looked at him with her arms crossed. Her hair slowly had a red hue.

He blushed and looked at her. He shook his head and sniffed. "I smell honey."

Her eyes widened. "Where!?" She yelled. She had a major sweet tooth. And she hadn't had anything sweet since they had gotten to this time. She was due for her fix as she would put it.

Inuyasha pointed towards the forest. "There. Do you like honey?"

Allie quickly ran her ankle miraculously healing and she tackled Nyx down. "Gimme now." her hair was a bright mix of colors of reds, oranges and yellows looking completely on fire. "I want the honey."

Sesshomaru stood up but decided not to transform as he saw Allie tackle Nyx. 'Good not wasting the energy changing for her anyway.' he hummed and stood away from the two girls.

"Oh! Allie!" Nyx giggles and held up the honey. "Here get off me! I saved some for you."

"Honey." she mumbled and looked at the honeycomb. She dragged her finger along it coating it in honey and she moaned at the taste of it. "Sooo good." she moaned.

 _ **'Damn both of you are sexy.'**_ Touga grinned.

 _ **'I can hear you know Inu No taisho.'**_ Izayoi hummed from the necklace around Allies neck.

 _ **'Shit...forgive me love.'**_ Touga says sheepishly like a child that was caught doing something bad.

Inuyasha followed and sniffed then stared at Sesshomaru. "You got a little...honey on you."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he wiped it off him and licked his claw gently and hummed pleasantly. Inuyasha snickered a bit at his expense.

"Yeah! It's raw honey I got straight from the hive." Nyx grinned and licked her fingers.

"It's sooo good." she released a sigh of content. "I needed something sweet." she got some on her finger and held it out for Taka to take a lick. He gingerly licked the honey from her finger.

Sesshomaru hummed and watched. "When was your hair red? "he looked to Allie.

"Oh." she looked at her hair. "Kaede said it might change since I have priestess powers awakening."

"Strange. It wouldn't be red then...at most perhaps a blond or a white but not red.." Sesshomaru hummed in thought.

Inuyasha nods in agreement then looks towards Nyx and observed her closely. He looks at her hands. "Have your nails always been that way?"

Nyx blinks and looks at them. "No, but who cares they look cool now." She stands and went to the lake and wiped her hands then returned. "So, are we just gonna stay here or are we gonna get a move on? I'm bored now let's go traveling."

"Yes, we need to go." she looked out beyond the trees and she looked at the jewel she had now put on the chain with Izayoi's charm. "It's glowing." she mumbled and she looked out. "It's telling me to go that way." she started walking.

"Hm don't waste time." Sesshomaru hummed and decided to walk as well.

Nyx yawns. "Yeah let's go." She jumped and got on Sesshomaru's back. "Onwards dog lord and I haven't forgotten about you showing me your fluffy puppy form." Inuyasha laughs and went to say his goodbyes to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede then caught up with Sesshomaru, Allie and Nyx.

Sesshomaru put her down. "No." He said plainly and continued to walk. "I'm not carrying you."

"My goodness the sexual tension between those two." Allie mumbled to Inuyasha and continued to walk with Taka by her side.

Inuyasha hums and blinks. He took Allie's hand and whispered in her ear. "Let's set them up."

Allie blushed a deep shade of red being increasingly nervous. 'H-he's holding my handout-oh me.' she thought and let her hair from behind her ear to try and hide her blush. "H-how?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet but we should." Inuyasha grins. "What do you think?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Allie mumbled and was still red since he was still holding her hand. "Um what happened to Sesshomaru's arm?" She had wondered for a while but wasn't sure on when to ask.

Nyx pouted and glared at his back. She cursed at him in Spanish. "Puta..." she mumbled and walked beside him. _**(Translation: Bitch)**_

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he stopped and turned to her. "What was that onna." he growled lowly in warning.

Nyx looked at him innocently. "Te llamé una perra idiota..." she grins. She learned Spanish from her time being in a juvenile detention center for a month due to a misdemeanor. She smiled and touched his cheek. "Pero cachorro eres mi perra." She moved passed him and kept walking knowing he couldn't understand what she just said. _**(Translation: I called you a bitch asshole. But puppy you're my bitch)**_

Sesshomaru growled. "I'll find out what you said onna and if it was offensive you will pay dearly for it." He continued to walk. "The whelp who's trying to court you cut it off." Sesshomaru huffed annoyed and continued to walk.

Allie blushed further and she pulled away her hand and held her cheeks. 'O-oh me.' Allie continued to hold her cheeks as she walked on ahead of them all with Taka. 'Oh, my if he really trying too...no he can't be...no one ever wants me.' she thought sadly. In the past because of Nyx's overprotectiveness and possessiveness she had never had a boyfriend because they would fear Nyx.

"Sesshomaru, you're still mad about that? It's gonna grow back sheesh. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry but it was your fault for getting it cut off in the first place." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What do you mean courting!?"

Sesshomaru scuffed. "Whelp you know exactly what it means."

Inuyasha became flustered. "Shut up you bastard...we just met not too long ago."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Grow up whelp. If you want something you state it. Stop playing those damn games like you did with the other two." He walked and noticed a change in Nyx's demeanor. He walked up next to her and hummed. "Now what is on your mind."

'I'll cut his balls off if he thinks of courting my allie.' Nyx held her sword in her hands tightly.

 _ **'Child, I believe your friend can decided who she wants.'**_ Touga whispers softly.

'Don't care! She's my Allie and I don't want to share her.' Her eye twitches as she became possessive over Allie.

 _ **'So, you wish for your friend to not have someone for the rest of her life then?'**_ Touga hummed.

'N-no but I... I don't want her to forget about me.' Nyx rubbed her eyes and inwardly growled at the way she was feeling. She kept walking ignoring the others voices.

 _ **'It's not fair to her Nyx. You've obviously have experience with relationships and with the opposite sex that your friend has not. By protecting her too much you're keeping her from experiencing her life.'**_ Touga calmly explained before going quiet.

 _ **'I... just don't want her hurt...or to forget me is all.'**_ Nyx frowned and scratched her head nervously ignoring the others. _**'She's all I have old mutt. The only family I have.'**_

 _ **'She won't forget you.'**_ Touga explains quietly.

Allie continued to walk ahead quietly and she petted Taka gently. She slowly began to remember times where she was rejected because the boys she had interest in were scared. She didn't cry but she continued to walk with a saddened expression on her face. Inuyasha grumbled but went after allie. "Hey, are you okay? Look don't pay any mind to what Sesshomaru says...he's a jerk most of the time." He mumbled. "But...he's kind of right I guess."

Sesshomaru huffed. "Fine." he slowly allowed his body to change and he towered over all of them as he went into his full form. He towered over the trees and they became crushed under his paws.

Allie didn't hear what Inuyasha said but she felt the ground shake as Sesshomaru changed. She turned around and got behind Inuyasha a little frightened. "Oh, wow he's huge."

Nyx blinked and looked up. "Fluffy puppy!" Her mood quickly changing and she climbed up his leg and got on his head. "You're so soft!" She touched his ear and scratched it. "And cute! Awesome! Your saliva is like acid!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Your friend is crazy." He muttered and turned around picking up allie and jumped to a safe distance.

Sesshomaru growled and looked to Inuyasha. "Hope you can keep up whelp." He barked and started to run.

Allie blushed and held on to Inuyasha. "H-he's really fast...but what about Taka." she looked to him. "I don't know if he can run that fast yet."

'Do not worry for me Allie, I may be young but I am fast.' Taka stares at the distance and kicked off the ground and started running.

Inuyasha held Allie and jumped from tree to tree quickly easily keeping up with his elder half-brother. Allie yelped and held onto Inuyasha tightly but was blushing badly. Sesshomaru roared as they ran well until it was night time. They stopped at a clearing to rest for the night.

"Here you go." Inuyasha place allie down on the ground. "You okay?" Taka lays down and closed his eyes to sleep and restore his energy.

"I'm fine." she mumbled and grabbed some wood and started to try and make a fire. However, when she touched the wood and was thinking about a fire, it immediately started.

Nyx laughed and scratched Sesshomaru's head. "That was fun Sesshy! You're such a good boy."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Don't call me that." he looks to Allie and hums. "Now I see what you are...an elemental Hanyou." Nyx rolled her eyes and went to a tree and laid down under it. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"What's that?" Allie looked up confused.

"An elemental demon is an old race of demon thought to have died off hundreds of years ago, each one could control all the elements as well as predict the weather. You're half human like the whelp. So, it's possible you only have control over fire and can sense the weather. It explains why you weren't burned in the fire." Sesshomaru explained.

 _ **'I raised a smart son.'**_ Touga hummed.

"That's pretty cool." Inuyasha hums. "So, there must be more demons in your time then." He watches the fire.

"I don't know...if one my parents was a demon neither one told me." she mumbled and looked to Nyx. She crawled over and cuddled up to her friend to sleep quietly.

Sesshomaru hummed. "I still wonder if those two are courted together. Being with the same sex might be normal in their time."

"I don't think it's anything like that..." Inuyasha mumbled. "Maybe they...get comfort from being extremely close like that."

"Humph." Sesshomaru laid back. "Strange onna."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. - Be forewarned. This chapter contains a very NSFW sex scene. And a disclaimer, Neither of us own Inuyasha. Just our OCs.

Chapter 5 

The next day everyone was refreshed. Nyx woke up and held Allie. "I...I'm sorry. I won't chase him away if you like him. I just don't want you hurt or to forget me. That's my...biggest fear...my only family and friend forget me." She whispered.

Allie woke up a few seconds later and heard her and smiled softly and hugged her. "You don't have to worry about that Nyx. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back seeing both demon men were still asleep. "They are kinda cute like that.." she giggled softly.

Nyx nodded and hugged Allie tightly. "Ok...if you're really gonna consider liking him then you have to know that the first time always hurts." She whispered and stood up and stretched.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his nose scrunched up his eyes slowly opened. He yawned and stood up and began to stretch.

"N-Nyxy!" She lightly slapped her friend and she blushed and held her cheeks. "I'm not thinking about that...besides it's not like.." she mumbled and got quiet when she saw Inuyasha was awake.

"You know you want him...you're gonna be developing sexual feelings for him sooner or later. I'm just telling you what to expect. My first time was rough and horrible and the guy I was with was inexperienced." Nyx quietly explained.

Inuyasha went to the forest and hunted some wild hogs and brought them back. He placed them over the fire to cook for breakfast for everyone.

"S-stop.." she covered her ears. "H-he doesn't like me like that.." she whispered. "S-so stop okay?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and decided he didn't want to know what the girls were fighting about and he looked to his brother. "Your kill is sloppy."

Nyx rolled her eyes and moved Allie's hand. They hadn't really been focusing on what the boys were doing or talking about and they weren't listening to the girls. "Stop it. I know you can't recognize the signs since I always scared guys away but open your eyes. Really open your eyes and look. The dog boy likes you."

"Doesn't matter...the pig is dead and we get our morning meal." Inuyasha mumbled and sighed. He licked his hands clean.

"I do know the signs." She mumbled and rubbed her neck.

'You're oblivious to the signs as well young one...my eldest is interested in you..' Touga spoke to Nyx.

Sesshomaru scuffed disgusted at his brother and looked away.

'I just choose to ignore it.' Nyx nodded. "At least you know." She sighed and went to dog boy and helped him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled and watched as she flipped the hog over.

"Welcome dog boy." She said softly.

Allie sighed and put her hair up in the hair band she had but it melted the moment it touched her hair. "What!? No...this was my last one.."

"Not surprising...you control fire and your hair resembles it so it melted." Sesshomaru hummed and took a piece of the meat and ate it nodding his compliments to Inuyasha that he made it well.

"Man.." she sighed and walked over and carefully took a piece of the meat and took a bite.

Nyx went to Allie and braided her hair into a bun. "There...is that better?" She asked then started eating.

Inuyasha nodded and eats his fill of breakfast.

"Yes thank you..." she sighed and took another bite. They all soon finished eating and were on their way off again. "Nyxy you know what I miss...right now.." she sighed happily. "Cinnamon rolls..."

"Yes I know." Nyx nodded and hummed. "There's other desserts here I'm sure of it." Her eyes looked towards her sword 'let's practice old mutt.' She stood away and went to perform her katas. Allie sighed and sat down with Taka to watch. She sat a little ways away by the tree.

Sesshomaru hummed and walked around her observing her. "You're improving."

Inuyasha sat beside her. "So, how are you um adjusting?" He asked a little nervously.

"Thanks...dog lord." Nyx nodded and continued practicing.

"Okay I suppose...it's not much different than before. Nyx and I didn't have a home so." She shrugged. "Only thing I miss is a hot shower and sweets."

Sesshomaru hummed and went behind her and lifted her arm gently in the air. "There much better."

"I...somewhat understand." He tilted his head. "I'm sure we can find something sweet for you along the way."

"Thanks."Nyx turned her head and with his help she managed to finish her katas.

"I'm not too worried about it I could lose a few pounds.." Allie shrugged and sat her head up on her knees.

"You're welcome.." Sesshomaru hummed deeply in her ear before backing away to watch her.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Pounds? Why's that? You do know that bigger women are more desired right?"

Nyx continued her katas alone now and did an awesome job. After a couple more minutes she stopped and took a breather. "So which direction are we going?"

"Pounds is...well it's how you measure how you weigh." She rubbed her neck. "Not always.." she mumbled and stood up. "This way.." she pointed North.

Sesshomaru hummed and looked to Allie. "And how do you know this?"

"I can sense the shard." Allie looked to them. Her green eyes unwavering.

"No, I know what you meant Allie, I'm not dumb. Just wondering why you think you should change your body." Inuyasha clarified and stared at her.

"Well...enough lollygagging around, lets fucking go...I wanna eventually see what's the problem with this Naraku guy." Nyx started walking north.

"Because.." she mumbled and continued to walk. "Nyx he's killed many people, cursed people, he's not a good guy. Stop trying to make him a good guy just because you have a thing for bad boys."

Sesshomaru scuffed. "Naraku's a fool. A murdering fool blinded by power."

"I do not have a thing for bad boys." Nyx defended herself and thought on her past relationships. She's only been with three men in her lifetime one her age and two that was older. She admitted that they were apart of the 'not-so-good' crowd. "I'm just curious is all ok?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes landed on Nyx and he stares at her back and sniffed subtly. 'There's something about her blood, it's wolf but something else. Maybe she is related to wolf shit.' He kept walking. 'But if she is then why doesn't she remember him.'

"Mhmm sure you don't.." Allie sighed and she felt something upon her breast. She looked under her kimono and she squealed. "aAHH!" She smacked the flea away from her and watched it fall to the ground. "IT BIT MY NIPPLE!"

Sesshomaru hummed and watched the flea Myoga fall to the ground. "See that thing is still a perverse little shit."

Inuyasha picked up Myoga. "What the hell are you doing you fucking flea!?"

"A flea!? Are you serious! There's demons that are parasites!?" Nyx hollered in laughter. "That's sooooo hilarious! It's soooo small." She cackled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "The flea is used to hearing that."

Allie on the other hand was freaking out. "It bit me!" She covered her chest. "Kill it!" She hated bugs of any and all kind.

"Well master Inuyasha I saw you were traveling with some very beautiful women and well...the other one looked like she would actually kill me." Myoga explained fearfully.

Nyx went to Allie. "Come on let me make it all better." She dragged Allie away into the bushes and hugged her. "Shall I use my mouth to...alleviate the pain." She whispered seductively with a perverse grin.

Inuyasha growled. "That's because she would kill you. What do you want Myoga?" He held him up close to his eyes. "Well?"

"No!" Allie whisper yelled. "The guys are right there they will hear us." She walked back over to them with her face red.

"Well Master Inuyasha I thought you would like to know there's a tiger demon to the north near Midorikos cave with a shard. It's trying to resurrect the dead demons inside that have become fossilized with Lady Midorikos body." Myoga explained still fearful for his life.

Sesshomaru hummed. "There was a tiger demon I heard about having a shard of the jewel...he called himself Renketsu."

Nyx's eye twitched at that but left it be for now.

"Then that's where we'll go." Inuyasha place Myoga on top of his head. "Next time don't bite people."

"She tasted so good master Inuyasha I couldn't help myself." Myoga sighed happily.

Allie walked back and was grossed out. "Eww.."

She took Mygoa from Inuyasha's head. "I'm curious...is it possible for you to compare blood to other? Like to see if there's any relation between people?" She held him between her fingers. That meeting with Koga got her curious.

Inuyasha looked at Allie "It's better to have him bite you than a leech. Leeches will just drain you completely. Are you okay?" He tilted his head.

"N-no i'm okay just feel weird." Allie rubbed her neck and blushed a little.

"Yes it is indeed possible for me to do so." Myoga hummed.

Inuyasha hummed and nodded accepting her answer. "Okay."

Nyx hummed and walked away with the tiny flea demon between her fingers. "I have a job for you.." she whispered. "Go to Koga...a wolf demon drink his blood then come back and drink mine. I want you to compare our blood together. He seems to think I'm his long lost sister." She stared at him. "Can you do that?"

"Indeed I can." He bowed to her and jumped off looking for the wolf demon.

Allie sighed. "Maybe we should stay in that village we passed by for the night to wait for him. There seems to be a festival going on."

"That's a good idea." Inuyasha looked at the sky then at allie. He turned to Sesshomaru who was strangely quiet. 'What's he got going on in his head.'

Sesshomaru hummed. "We might as well...I'll pay for lodging since I'm sure none of you have a way to pay for it."

"Thank you." Allie smiled softly and took Nyx's hand and walked with them all over there. Sesshomaru paid for a stay at the inn. One room for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and one room for Nyx and Allie and a spot in the stables for Taka. Allie walked with the innkeeper to take Taka over there and she petted him gently. "It's for one night.." she kissed his head gently.

The white deer foal just walked away from the stables to the forest and ate fresh grass and slept near a rose bush.

"Hmm he's a wild one that's not meant to be kept in enclosed spaces. It's best to treat him as such and not a pet." The stable keeper said staring at the white foal then returned to his job.

Allie huffed and petted Taka. "Stay close okay.." she kissed his head again and decided to walk around and look at the festival.

Sesshomaru showed Nyx where her and Allies room was. "If you wish to have food or drink let me know...but don't drink too much. I won't be taking care of you if you are a light weight."

Nodding her answer Nyx didn't want to partake in the festivities. "Have fun Allie...I'm staying inside...I don't feel like having fun or drinking." She yawned and scratched her head. "Have fun with dog boy...maybe get laid or having him lick your kitty cat." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "The whelp would have to let his balls drop first to be ready for that.." he stood against the wall. "I don't enjoy human festivities...they are boring to me." He drawled.

Allie blushed and kissed Nyx's cheek. "Stop that...you relax okay? I love you." She walked outside of the inn and looked around.

Turning her head Nyx looked at the western lord. "I prefer a different type of fun...but I'm sure you wouldn't want to participate with me in doing it."

He hummed and tilted his head at her. "And the fun you prefer is?"

She grinned perversely and crawled over to him and looked up at him. "Surely you know what I speak of my lord..." she whispers seductively.

He raised a brow at her and chuckled and leaned down to her ear. "You couldn't handle a lord ningen.." he whispered deeply.

"Then allow me to pleasure you." She gripped his clothing pulling him closer. "I'm sure...you'd love a release." She nipped his neck. "Alpha.."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. It had been awhile and he needed the release sooner or later. "I don't think you know what that word means for a demon.." he grunted deeply in her ear and his hand found her rear end smacking it hard and gripping it.

"I believe I do Alpha." She grinned and her arousal skyrocketed. She moved to allow him to sit next to her. "Allow me.." she undid his armor and clothing leaving his body bare to her. Her eyes scanned his body as she took in his appearance.

He hummed and decided to sit back. "Get over here." he started to undo the ties on her kimono and he watched as it fell off her shoulders his length quickly growing showing his arousal.

"Yes alpha." Nyx lowered herself and kissed his neck and chest and all the way down to his groin. "Mmm." She licked his demonic sex teasingly.

"Onna if you're going to do that then.." he laid down on his back and lifted up her thighs to pick her up and he licked her sex with his long tongue.

"Oooh such a long tongue." She moved her hips and rode the western lord's face. 'Been so long.' She starts bobbing her head on his length. He grunted into her sex and his hand gave her rear a rough spank dragging his claws down. His tongue darted in and out of her quickly and his length throbbed in her mouth.

'Fuck.' She moaned around his length and used her right hand to pleasure his sack. His fangs lightly grazed over her clit. His hips thrusted upwards making his length hit the back of her throat. His tongue moved up more into her wet cavern to find her most sensitive spot. She fidgeted and her body reacted by tightening and orgasming. She moaned and pleasured his length faster.

Sesshomaru licked her slit clean and grunted. "Shit.." he lifted her up and slowly guides his member into her center as he brought her body down on his. "Fuck..you better be ready ningen.." he grinned sadistically. "I don't plan to go slow.." he held her waist in place and fit his whole length deep inside her.

"Shut up and just fuck me." She backed her hips to him and moaned. 'Been too damn long.' She gritted her teeth as she felt a wave of pleasure.

Sesshomaru grunted and his hand came up and went around her neck as he thrusted up into her heat at a rough but slow pace. "Very tight little ningen...I'm surprised I fit." He bit down on her neck hard.

She hissed and lowered her body and lifted her hips up higher. "Ooh right there...h-harder please! D-don't stop." Her hands rested on her breasts. Sesshomaru pushed her down so she was on her hands and knees and he gripped her shoulders in his hands as he entered her quickly from behind picking up his pace quickly. His hand then trailed down her back slowly before giving her rear a rough smack.

She shuddered and moaned at the sounds their bodies was making together. It was primal and arousing to her. "Y-yes...fuck!" She climaxed and continued backing up to him quickly wanting more. "C-cum in me...I want to feel your hot cum."

"Unless you want to be pregnant then no.." he grunted and thrusted faster and growled as he pulled himself out of her and stroked himself to cover her backside in his seed.

She pouted and turned over and looked at him. She pulled him on top of her. "I have this...implant in my arm that prevents pregnancy." She told him and guided him back in her. "Ooh..." she rolled them over and started riding him slowly.

Sesshomaru hummed and laid back. "Very well.." he held her hips and assisted her and lifted her up and down. "Good onna...ride my cock.." he grunted deeply.

"Shit!" Nyx leaned down and kissed his lips while moving her hips up and down and in different directions. She panted as she looked at him.

His claws dug into her hips and he smacked her rear hard. "Fuck.." he growled and his markings on his cheeks became more jagged. He started thrusting up to her hips at a quick inhumane pace.

Her climax was reached again and she laid her head down on his chest while continuing to move her hips down to meet his thrust. "S-Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru lifted her head to capture her lips in a rough kiss as he thrusted faster. He growled deeply as he emptied his essence into her.

She rolled over and moaned. "So warm and hot." She looked at him and grinned. "Mmm I hope I was able to give you release." She drew an imaginary circle on his chest. Nyx sat up and got on top of him again. "Amazing." She stared in his eyes. "Want to be FWB?" She tilted her head.

He raised a brow up at her. "I am unfamiliar with the term."

"Friends with benefits...benefits being sex without question." She explained and laid down beside him.

He nodded and laid back for the moment thinking about it. "Seems like a good idea.." he looked to her. "You should rest...the exhaustion of being with a demon will hit you soon."

"I'm sure it will." She rolls over and stretches. "Mmm..." she took his fluffy mokomoko not knowing it was connected to his body and rolled into it. "Soft, fluffy, and warm." She mumbled and closed her eyes. "Feel free to wake me up by fucking me." Then she went to sleep.

Sesshomaru chuckled and laid back and closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

'Don't even know where Inuyasha is..' Allie thought and walked around. 'So I'm a half demon now...I don't feel very different..' she noticed people looking at her cause of her bright red hair now and she felt self conscious and continued to walk away from the eyes of the nosey people. She had always felt self conscious in a crowd of people wondering if they were constantly judging her. It was her anxiety getting the better of her.

A child ran up to her and took her hand. "Lady Amaterasu!" The child dragged her to a model of the goddess of the sun. She giggles and gifted Allie a bracelet with a jewel and kanji for happiness on it.

Allie looked at the small child and she bent down to her level smiling softly at her. "Sweetie thank you but I'm not a goddess."

"Your hair is red like Lady Amaterasu!" She pointed to the model and stubbornly suggested that she looked like the goddess.

Allie smiled softly at the little girl. "Well thank you sweetie."

"Yukina! Come here." The girl's mother walked over. "I'm sorry."

"N-no it's okay really.." Allie smiled and she stood up as she saw the young mother and the girl Yukina take their leave.

Inuyasha had bought a gift for Allie and walked up behind her. "Found ya!" He grinned boyishly. "I got you something."

She yelped in surprise again. "Y-you always sneak up on me.."

"You make it so easy." Inuyasha took her hand and he smiled. "I have something for you."

She cocked her head confused and looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's a necklace." He blushed and looked down. "It's...given to those you...you like and want to court." He opened the box and it. It was a small necklace with three jade stones on it. One large one in the middle and two small ones on both sides with a small simple white chain. "It's made from Jade stone. Will you...accept?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth to suppress a gasp and a blush but she nodded and bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I do.."

His ears perked up. "Great!" He placed it around her neck. "We can go slow. Courting sometimes takes several months to a couple years at the most." He grins and held her hand.

She blushed but had a small smile on her face and she nodded. Her ears had grown out a little to a point and they twitched gently. "Wow...my hearing is a lot better.." her eyes widened as she heard the festivities all around. But the most prominent sounds she could hear was Nyx and Sesshomaru. "We can't go back to the inn for a little bit.."

"What for?" He moved his ears towards the inn. "Oh...didn't think she'd...go after him so quickly. Maybe we don't have to get them together then."

"Guess not.." she rubbed her neck and her stomach growled a little and she blushed. "Let's go eat something.."

"Alright..." Inuyasha grinned and they went to find something to eat

She blushed and walked with him. Someone had made fish over a fire on sticks and gave it to them and she ate hers and smiled. "Mmm so good.." she giggled softly.

"Yep." He nodded and ate his also. "So, Allie...what's your favorite color?" He inwardly berated himself for such a dumb question but he genuinely felt nervous.

"Red." She answered honestly and looked around and hummed. "Ooh they have music!" She looked and saw there was a small band playing some music. "But no one's dancing..."

Inuyasha bit his lip and walked with Allie with his hands on her shoulders and moved her slowly to dance. "How's this?"

Allie giggled softly and moved his hand to rest above her hip and she held his other hand and her free hand went to his shoulder and she started to lead. "Like this."

"Oh?" He stared at her and moved closer to dance with her to the band's music. She giggled softly and looked up at him and blushed a little and bit her lip.

"Can I...can I kiss you?" He asked politely while looking down at her.

Allie took in a deep breath. 'Be like Nyx for once..' as an answer to his question she leaned up on her toes and their lips touched together gently. His eyes widen a bit but he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

She blushed a little and she slowly deepened the kiss further pressing her body against him. When she heard the music stop she pulled away slowly and looked and saw people staring at them and she blushed a deep shade of red. "Um...maybe we should um...come on.." she took his hand to leave away from the people and the music.

Inuyasha blinked and followed Allie to wherever she was taken them. "Hey...what's wrong!?"

"Away from the staring people...I don't like being stared at.." she led him back to the inn but in the other room. "We can stay here...I'm sure Nyx and your brother won't be done anytime soon.." she sat down on the futon.

"Demons have a lot of stamina...so your right." He nodded and looked at her. "You shouldn't worry about people staring at you." He was used to people staring at him and could care less at this point in his life.

"I'm not exactly a people person..." she laid down next to him. "I don't worry about it...I just don't like it.." she bit her lip gently and sat up and kissed him again.

Inuyasha kissed her back and held her. He nuzzled her. "You don't have to force yourself..."

"I'm not.." she whispered before leaning in to kiss him again and wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They continued to kiss for a long time. They continued just kissing for awhile until the candle in the room they were in that was giving them light had burned out and they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the next morning after Nyx and Sesshomaru's 'sex-capades' and Inuyasha and Allies 'vanilla make-out session.' Sesshomaru was the first to wake up and he stood up on his feet and dressed himself. "Get up. If we want to find that tiger demon we have to keep moving."

Sesshomaru hummed and sniffed and could sense Inuyasha was with Allie in the other room he had bought originally for the brothers and he chuckled softly. 'Well at least this woman isn't annoying like the last one and dull like the one before that..' he thought to himself and shook Nyx. "Wake up. Seems we have to wake up the whelp and your friend."

Nyx yawned and groaned in slight discomfort. She rubbed her head and looked up. 'I fucked him...man he was better than the others.' She stares at him for a moment and got up to get dress. "Fine.." her legs gave out making her lean on Sesshomaru for support. "Fuck...my legs are numb."

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply. "You'll get used to it. It's what happens when you're intimate with a lord.." he whispered deeply into her ear.

"Your ego is showing..." she whispered and touched his chest. "Are you sure we have to get up? I would rather we do other things." Her eyes trailed down his magnificent chest to his even more magnificent groin.

"Yes we do." He hummed and stood up not falling for her sexual persuasion.

'Dammit.' She sighed and grumbled. "Fine." Nyx held onto him and walked with him for support until her legs woke up.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was sleeping against the wall as usual to make sure Allie was safe as she slept. His ears twitched and his eyes opened. "Hm...they're awake..." he heard his brother and Nyx's movements. "Allie, time to wake up."

Allie rolled over and she sat up and stretched and yawn not noticing her large breasts had made the top of her kimono come undone and they were exposed.

'Wow.' He blinked and his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and he then shook his head. He took off his firerat robe and used it as a blanket covering her up. "Allie, wake up." He shook her lightly. "Time to get up."

Allie grumbled incoherently in her sleep and rolled over. She noticed his fire rat under her and tiredly fixed her kimono and stretched. "It's too early.." she mumbled and stood up.

"We need to get up." He stood up and grabbed his fire rat and put it back on.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and put her on his back and carefully but skillfully carried her on his back with his one arm. He kicked on the other door. "Wake up whelp."

"We are awake.." Allie mumbled and fixed the braid her hair was in. She covered her nose and looked to him. "You need to wash that when we find a lake I'll wash it for you." She opened the door. "Oh my Nyxy! Are you okay?" She ran over to her friend worried about why she wasn't walking.

Inuyasha only nodded and stretched. "Had fun last night prick?" He muttered and walked past him to be outside.

"More than okay, I've just gotten the best sex of my life. Lord Sesshy is amazing in bed. Who knew a man with one arm could do so many things." Nyx grinned and looked at allie. "It was hot, should've done anal..."

Allie blinked several times and just quietly walked ahead. "Nyxy you're so sexual.."

"Is she always like this?" Sesshomaru hummed and continued to walk only smirking at his younger brother.

"Yes always, you'll get used to it." She blushed a little and walked next to Inuyasha. They hadn't really talked much that night prior except for the constant kissing.

"I can't help it he was irresistible plus he was thick." Nyx placed emphasis on the word and grinned. When she got the feeling back in her legs she jumped down and began rolled his eyes and yawned. He scratched his head and tiredly walked.

Allie sighed and continued to walk. "Nyxy you're so perverse.." she mumbled and held her hands in front of her and she yelped and looked inside of her kimono and smacked Myoga away from her chest again. "It's that flea again.." she fixed her kimono.

Myoga floated to the ground before hopping up and jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder. "My apologies master Inuyasha I didn't realize you had chosen this woman here until I started sucking her blood."

Allie blushed a deep shade of red. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Well you're masked in Master Inuyasha's scent Miss." Myoga explained and Allie continued to blush and held her cheeks.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes it is quite obvious."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Myoga stop biting Allie before I swat you with a piece of paper." He picked him up. "What are you here for again?"

Myoga blinked. "Oh, I just return from my quest for Lady Nyx!" He bounced over to her and she expertly caught him.

"Whatcha got for me flea." Nyx hummed and looked at him.

"Koga of the wolves blood taste a bit spicy...now I just need to compare it with yours." He bit her hand and hummed with wide eyes.

"Oh oh this is unexpected, how is this possible?" He looked at her. "Your blood matches Koga's which means you're his sibling."

"What!?" Her eyes widen in shock. "That cannot be fucking possible! I don't have family! Except for allie."

"I'm sorry Lady Nyx but it is true. There's no other way." Myoga explained and looked to her.

"Nyxy.." Allie went to her and held her hand gently. "M-maybe you're just related to him in a different way like he's your ancestor."

"It's not possible. Their blood is too close to each other. They are siblings." Myoga argued. Sesshomaru hummed in thought. "About 20 years there was an anomaly in the earth. The anomaly created a rip of time taking certain demons with them. Perhaps that would explain why you were taken to a different time."

Her eye twitched and she was in denial. Her head started to throb and she rubbed her temple. "Let's...just continue traveling ok? I don't want to think about this."

Inuyasha hummed and turned to Myoga. "If that's the case she's wolf demon then...but she smells more. Do you know whose Koga's mother is?"

Myoga hummed in thought. "No, the previous alpha of Koga's tribe, which was his father kept his mate secret. But there are rumors of her being a wild vicious honey badger demoness or a wolverine. I'm not for sure on the specifics since it's just a rumor."

Allie sighed and walked up to catch up with Nyx and she continued to hold her hand. "Nyxy you need to accept the possibility.."

Sesshomaru hummed. "Wolverine would make more sense...her personality fits that more.." he walked back with Inuyasha letting the girls have their time to talk.

"There isn't no possibility." She muttered dispassionately and stared at allie. "None whatsoever. I don't want to talk about it ok. It's making my head hurt."

Allie sighed and decided to leave it alone. "Alright Nyxy...now...what's going on with you and Sesshomaru?" She changed the subject to make her feel better.

She shrugged. "Nothing we're FWB. After last night I offered the idea. He accepted. No biggie. Plus he's a demon lord and needed the release. He was really pent up sexually."

"Oh.." she nodded slowly never really understand the point of a fuck buddy or a friends with benefits.

"Yeah we're just fucking with no feelings attached. I'm sure he needs some royal bitch to have an heir with." Nyx shrugged not caring one bit. "Plus we kinda get along well if he wasn't a bastard at time."

Allie just continued to nod slowly. "I just don't understand why do it unless you care for the person.." she mumbled and walked still. "Oh um.." she blushed. "Look.." she showed her the necklace Inuyasha had given her the previous night.

"What's with the necklace? Your boyfriend gave it to you?" Nyx rose a brow. "Looks expensive.."

"Well it's what you do here I think when you want to date someone so um.." she blushed and slowly nodded her head. "I really like it.."she blushed more. "And I really like him..."

"Courtship." Nyx hummed. "If he hurts you I'm killing him...end of story."

'I would most definitely appreciate if you didn't kill my son child.' Touga voiced. 'He wouldn't hurt your friend intentionally.'

Allie sighed. "Nyxy...I don't think he will...Dogs are loyal..." she mumbled but held a small blush on her cheeks.

'You are correct young one...to an extent. My son is a very loyal young man. He will care for you and protect you.' Izayoi chimed in.

"Yeah yeah...just don't catch any fleas...not that I think you can." Nyx joked and stopped. "Wait where are we going again?"

"The north it's where a jewel shard is. Sesshomaru said some tiger demon has it near Midorikos cave...where ever that is.." Allie shrugged. "That damn flea left a mark this time.." she mumbled lowly she didn't like people hearing her curse other than Nyx.

"You do know that isn't a curse word." Nyx got an idea. "Say 'fuck' Allie, come on say it." She put her arms around her innocent and shy friend. "Say fuck fuck fucking fuck!"

Meanwhile when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had walked ahead to continue talking about Nyx's lineage. "You think? I thought of a badger...but they're both crazy, psycho demons.." Inuyasha turned his head. "And you slept with her? Is that a one time thing? Or...is she gonna be like your...concubine." He whispered.

"The way she explained is a 'friends with benefits'." He hummed. "So similar to a concubine, except we both want it. Most concubines don't want to be concubines."

"Well then...didn't expect that from you. How many girls have you...had really?" Inuyasha blinked and was now curious. 'Is this a brotherly bonding moment? Nah the prick is an asshole.'

"Hmm.." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "More than likely more than you brother...or are you still a virgin." Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

"Asshole...what's the word Nyx used for you the other day idiota or puta or something." He muttered. He had an inkling that the word was an insult in another language.

"Ahh so you are." He chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of brother. It's not like you had the talk." He continued to chuckle.

"Whose fault is that Sesshomaru. Mother died when I was five, you never claimed me and I was left to fend for myself." The hanyou sighed and turned away. "Eventually I caught on what sex was and how pups was made by stumbling on some people having sex in the bushes."

"Well you're certainly too old for me to give you the talk now.." he hummed and continued to walk. "Just know every female demon has a heat cycle. It's near impossible to stay away from a demon woman during her heat cycle and you'll know when it hits."

"Duly noted asshole." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How was it though?"

"I don't talk about my sexual conquests Inuyasha. When you finally have one you may tell whoever you wish but just know some women don't like that.." he hummed and continued to walk. "I see you gave her a token for courtship."

"Jade necklace yes...what do you care? Are you congratulating me or something?" Inuyasha rose a brow. "You said my name...finally."

"I approve. She's gentle but I believe there's a hidden fire in there that can keep her demon side under control should you lose control again." Sesshomaru hummed. "And what of it?" He Rose a brow about the comment of him saying Inuyasha's name.

"Nothing...you just finally said it." He muttered and kept walking sniffing the area every once in a while before hearing Allie and Nyx walking near them.

"What!? Nyxy no!" She shook her head and looked to her crazy friend. "Why would I say that.."

Sesshomaru Rose a brow and then decided to listen in on what they girls were doing and saying.

"Come on! Cursing and dirty talking is soooo fun especially in bed." Nyx snickered. "Say 'oh please fuck me Inuyasha." She moaned in Allie's ear and imitated her voice. " 'please please please fuck me yasha.'"

Inuyasha ears twitched. "Oh...um." He blushed slightly as he listened.

"If you say it I'll find some honey for you." She bargained.

Allie blushed even more red to the point her pointed ears hard turned red. "Nyxy stop.."

"Say it...or are you chicken." She poked her cheek. "Want me to say it Sesshomaru? It'll be fun to watch."

Inuyasha bit his lip at the thought of hearing Allie say that. 'That'll be so hot..'

"That's not something you say just to say." She whispered and argued. "That's something you say in the moment.." she mumbled low so Nyx could still hear her. She had a bright red blush across her cheeks and her mind started to wander and the blush deepened to a dark shade of crimson as lewd and perverse thoughts entered into her mind.

Sesshomaru continued to chuckle. "Hmm Nyx I wouldn't mind hearing it again but I think you should let your friend calm down."

"See!" Nyx perked up and went to hang on Sesshomaru and pressed her body against her own. "Watch." She kissed his forehead and licked the shell of his ear. "I can't wait until you bend me over alpha and fuck my tight ass so hard my lord." She whispered but said it loud enough for Allie to hear. "Can't wait to feel your thick cock...thrusting in and out of meeee." She moaned in his ear.

Inuyasha coughed and went to Allie. "I believe she's a wolverine...they are extremely eccentric and are vocal and immodest about sex."

Sesshomaru grinned and leaned down and nipped her neck hard and held her close to him with his arm. "You're not gonna walk for the rest of the week later if you keep this up.." he whispered huskily into her ear.

Allie was just in shock. "Y-yeah Nyx has a-always been that way.."

Sesshomaru smacked Nyx's ass before standing right back up. "Yes well Elemental demons were always more modest on the surface."

Allie blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

"Well Elemental demons were known to be reserved but once alone their instincts would take over. They were very sexual demons and known to be quite loud as well from what I've heard." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha. "I suppose you're lucky little brother you've gotten the hidden sex fiend on your hands."

"I-I-I'm not a hidden sex fiend!" She blushed again and held her cheeks. Her subtle eye twitch gave it away that she had lied but it wasn't something she was going to own up too.

Nyx eyes lit up when Sesshomaru smacked her ass. "Ooooh we're going to have so much fun tonight!" She giggled and her eyes caught Takado's white fur as he was prancing around chasing a butterfly.

Inuyasha rose a brow. "You don't have to be ashamed of yourself." He puts his arms around Allie. "I think it's cute...that you hide that...um aspect for private."

Sesshomaru hummed. "It's grown quickly...must be an enchanted deer.." he smirked more and stood back up. "Come we should continue."

Allie still kept her red face and she sat up and kissed his cheek gently. "L-lets keep going.." she looked and saw Takado and she smiled and petted him gently. "Ahh Taka so cute.." she giggled before sniffing. "Oh my you need a bath.." she sniffed more and covered her nose. "You all need one...you two smell like sex and.." she looked at Inuyasha. "You smell like dried blood...all of you need a bath in that lake." She kept her nose covered.

"Hey! What's wrong with smelling like sex!?" Nyx yelled. "You're such a clean freak." She grumbled and went to the lake. "Can you wash my hair like you used to?"

Inuyasha sniffed himself. "I do smell like blood...didn't think you'll be sensitive to smell." He muttered. "Very well."

Takado tilted his head and sniffed himself. He went to the lake and just sat there letting the water get the smell from his white coat.

"Yes.." Allie sighed and sat on the grass putting her feet in the lake and started washing Nyx's hair gently. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru strip down to the buff and she looked away and kept washing her friends hair. "Just sit there baby I'll get you too." She looked to Takado.

Sesshomaru hummed and relaxed in the water. The water had healing properties and he hummed as he saw his arm growing back. "Well then...that shall make things better.." he sat back and relaxed in the lake.

"You really have hands that are divine." Nyx moaned as she had a hair-orgasm. The gentle massage on her scalp was wonderful. "Scratch...O-oh yes...right there." She closed her eyes moaning more.

Inuyasha took off his clothes and sat in the lake. He let his clothes submerge in the water. "Now you can stop being a baby about your arm."

Allie hummed softly as she washed her friends hair. She looked up for a moment and she blushed a deep shade of crimson at seeing Inuyasha naked from the waist up and inwardly was thankful she didn't see anything from the waist down. 'What's with me...I've never felt so perverted before...' she kept her eyes cast downward now.

"Shut it. You lose a limb and see how you feel about it whelp." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed. He sunk his whole body into the water to relax his muscles.

"Allie...I love you sissy." Nyx ducked her head in the lake and pulled Allie in with her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Well you shouldn't have been a egotistical, power hungry, megalomaniac but you're still are so..." Inuyasha smirked as he was being sarcastic

"Ahh Nyx!" She kept her head from getting wet and the tips of her hair made a sizzle sound when it touched the water. "These were my only dry clothes..."

Sesshomaru ignored his brother and opened one eye to watch the girls. "Shut it whelp.." he grinned at seeing Nyx's wet naked body in the water.

"It'll dry." She grinned and splashed Allie playfully. Nyx knew Sesshomaru was watching her so she made sure her lovely mounds was bouncing as she splashed Allie.

"They are hot.." Inuyasha said as he too watched but kept his eyes on Allie as her wet clothes clung to her showing the curvy figure underneath.

"Ahh! Hey come on that's cold!" Her hair sizzled more and she splashed her friend back the soft pale white and red kimono Kaede had given her completely clung to her body. Her nipples became erect from the temperature of the water making them visible in the kimono.

Sesshomaru crossed his legs under the water to keep himself at ease but continued to watch Nyx with a grin on his face.

Takado turns his head and playfully pranced over to join the fun. He used his growing antlers to splash the girls.

"Ah! You deer!" Nyx splashed Takado back as revenge. Inuyasha ear twitched as he was getting aroused but it died down when the fawn joined the wet party.

"Hey!" Allie giggled and petted Takado gently. "Come on now help me out.." she got out of the lake and started ringing out her clothes and she shivered slightly. "I wonder.." she still had her bag and she opened it and saw the clothes she and Nyx had originally arrived in. "Nyxy! I have our old clothes!" She walked to go behind a tree to shield herself and started taking off her wet clothes.

Sesshomaru huffed and once Takado got out of the water he went behind Nyx and slapped her ass. "Naughty little onna.." he whispered huskily in her ear.

Nyx shivered in want and move her hand down and took ahold of the demon lord's manhood. "Why don't you punish me Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered. "Preferably with your whip." She winked and walked out the lake and put on her old clothes. "Oh I missed my clothes."

Inuyasha coughed and dried his clothes swinging it around at high speed to rid it of water. He also channeled a bit of his youki into his clothes to make it warm as he put it on.

Sesshomaru grinned and had done the same with his clothes before putting them back on. "I think a little later."

'Who would've known that Sesshomaru is heavily into sex...seems he is my son after all..' Touga hummed. 'Though I do wonder about Inuyasha...the elemental hanyou will go into heat soon he won't be able to hold back much longer.'

Allie walked out and she sighed. "I missed pants...and a bra surprisingly.." she had ripped the sleeves off her shirt however to make it a tank top. "Shall we kee-" she blushed and turned her head when Inuyasha was still getting dressed. "K-keep going.."

'Wait a second...have you've been watching me have sex with Sesshomaru!?' Nyx yelled in her mind.

'Unfortunately child, I have no choice in the matter...my consciousness is in your head. Whatever you see and hear I see and hear. The moment you touched the sword we became bonded.' Touga explained. 'Though I was only looking at you and not my son...'

'Y-you pervert!' She raged then did a 180. 'We'll get along just fine then inupapa!' She giggled perversely.

'Inu...papa?' Touga blinked inside her head and somewhat liked the pet name. 'Hmm that does has a nice ring to it.'

'Hey, can you use your mind to show me what Sesshomaru's mom and Izayoi looked like? I bet they was hot.' She said and put on her bra kept her panties off and just put on her pants and shirt.

"Alright...I hate the cat demons...stupid bastards." Inuyasha muttered as he started walking

'I suppose so...though if you ever see Inukimi don't tell her I'm in the sword..' he allowed the image of Inukimi and Izayoi to come to the forefront of Nyxs mind. Sesshomaru hummed and grinned and started walking with them.

"I'm not a cat person...I'm allergic.." Allie walked along next to Inuyasha and petted Takado gently once her blush went away. She kept the perverse thoughts in the back of her mind.

'Oh dear, seems Sesshomaru wasn't bluffing you have a perverse little mind my dear..' Izayoi hummed and the blush returned.

'N-no I don't!' She argued back and looked at Inuyasha and the thoughts came back to her mind. 'What's with me..' she had started her heat cycle and it was slowly affecting her.

"Oh my fuckin gosh..." Nyx blinked and stared at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. 'Their moms are beautiful! Why didn't you marry them both? Isn't polygamy common in this time?'

Inuyasha sniffed and scent a change in the air and it was coming from Allie. 'Fuck.' He figured it out but kept his head clear. His eyes widen and he tackled Allie to the ground as a nice size rock was thrown her way. Nyx who wasn't paying attention to her surroundings was talking to Touga in her mind was hit in the head. Blood ran down her face as she stumbled a bit and fell backwards she hissed and screamed holding her head.

"Shit! Those fucking cats." Inuyasha growled and looked around. "They must be the patrol...and sent a rock as a warning."

Sesshomaru growled and jumped up. "Stay with the girls then." He jumped ahead spinning his whip around decapitating cat demons as they came toward him.

"Nyxy!" Allie ran to her friend and tore off more of her shirt to wash the bleeding off. "Nyx shit are you okay?" She cursed not caring because she was too worried. Nyx didn't respond instead she squirmed as she held her head tightly.

'Fuck...' Touga looked around in her mindscape and saw it shattering meaning Nyx had a concussion and some internal brain injury. 'Her brain is collapsing.'

Inuyasha stood guard and kept his sword ready to protect the girls.

"Nyxy hold on okay.." she started to cry softly as she held her friends heard in her lap and her body gave off a soft pink hue as she held her friend close to her crying gently worried for her safety and condition.

'Interesting...she's giving some of her energy unknowingly to heal you..' Touga watched the injury slowly heal.

Sesshomaru growled and saw their leader. "Senketsu.."

"Leave Lord of the Western lands." He grinned. "This is not your territory."

"You are correct but it is my mothers...leave at once and I'll think about letting you keep all of your limbs." He growled deeply as he watched them.

But it wasn't working the energy wasn't capability to her own. The pain was far too great and it double when Nyx's headache came to front tenfold. She screamed and grabbed her sword in order to rid herself of pain.

'Child! Don't! Do not kill yourself!' Touga yelled frantically.

'H-hurts...s-so much!' She responded.

The wind heavily picked up and there was a tornado coming their way. It was Koga he dropped down worriedly and went to Nyx. "Yuki it is you! I heard your call sister." He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead and healed her with his youki.

Nyx screams slowly died down until they returned again and her body was engulfed with a dark red aura and then disappearing. Everything was now quiet but she was no longer human but wolf/wolverine hybrid.

"Yuki...shh I'm here...I'm here sister." Koga whispered desperately and rocked her gently.

"Her name isn't Yuki! It's Nyx!" Allie continued to cry softly in worry and she stayed by her best friend's side. Her eye twitched and she sensed the jewel shard and used her arrow and her bow to shoot the leader in the forehead who had the shard. The tiger died instantly and fell to the ground and the shard floated to Allies hands who then looked back to Nyx worried out of her mind and she watched as her friend slowly started to change.

Sesshomaru made quick work of the rest of the tiger demons and came over. "We shall rest here tonight...to watch over her." He had a look of worry in his eyes but he didn't show it.

Inuyasha kneeled down. "Shall I gather ingredients?" He looked at Allie and place a hand on her shoulder.

Koga growled. "She's Yuki to me girl." He looked down and continues holding Nyx. Nyx was laying there still and unmoving. Inside her mind there was two of her.

'What's...going on?' Nyx whispered softly. 'Where am I?'

'In your mind duh...as for what's going on a rock hit your head and now you're remembering your past life and also returning back to what you was.' The other Nyx said but this one had green eyes.

'W-who are you?' Nyx stuttered.

'I'm the past you, Yuki. I've been locked in our mind for years and finally it takes us getting hit by a rock to return to normal. Fucking hell it sucked being a weak human. So fragile and weak.' Yuki growled and walked forward. 'We're gonna fuse together and become one and no you don't get an option in the matter.' Before Nyx could say anything her mind was put together and both Yuki and Nyx became one.

"Yes." Allie glared at Koga. "Hate to break it to you. I've known her since we were young and her name is Nyx. Yuki may have been the name she was born with but the name she has now is Nyx." She spat angrily at the wolf demon the fiery side of an elemental demon starting to show through her normal sweet and calm like nature. "She's been my only family since mine was murdered and I'm not going to back down. This can go two ways wolf you can either fight me on this and see where that ends up for you or you can stop arguing with me so Nyx can relax and be happy." She spat with angry and her green eyes had a fire to them as her hair rose up in flames.

"Enough.." Sesshomaru walked to them. "She needs to rest. Your bickering can wait."

"Fucking wolf." Allie spat in anger cursing badly for the first time ever in her life. Nyx was her only family left. She wasn't about to lose her too and she didn't know why but she felt threatened by his wolf and her instincts had taken over in her anger.

Koga growled but kept silent as he held Nyx in his arms. He didn't let her go not one bit.

In her mind Nyx watched the old memories. She had parents and a twin brother. 'Koga...was right. I have family.' She watched the playing, the early teachings then she saw a wormhole swallow her up and spat her out in the future. 'That's how I lost my memories...then I met allie..'

Allie continued to hold Nyx's hand while glaring up at Koga.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid wolf...she could burn you alive if she wanted." He bent down and touched Nyx's forehead gently pulsing some youki into her. 'Wake up.' He spoke in her mind.

Inuyasha stood by watching he went to hunt and came back with food.

"Shut the fuck up...I've been searching for her all my life and I finally found her. Leave me be." Koga growled and looked down. "Yuki, wake up please." He whimpered.

'I can't...' Nyx was too busy reviewing her memories and understanding them. 'But what name do I go by...Yuki sounds too girly yuck.' She hummed and decided to keep her present name. Her mind was healed and she rolled over to be more comfortable.

"She's not going to wake up to a name that's not hers." Allie spat and kissed Nyx's cheek. "Nyxy...wake up please.." she whispered softly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and watched his brother return with the food and went to him. "If it comes to it. You hold your woman down and I'll knock out the wolf. I'm sure Nyx won't want her killing her brother."

"Shut the fuck up...I'm trying to sleep." Nyx sat up and crawled over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his fluffy mokomoko and wrapped herself in it. "Mmm..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Fuck me please.."

Inuyasha eye twitched. "There goes my worth for her." He sucked in his teeth and put the meat on the fire.

Koga blinked. 'Just like mother.' He grinned and then became angry at the sight of Nyx being curled under the inudaiyoukai.

Sesshomaru chuckled and held her. "When you are coherent and awake."

Allie sighed in relief and shot another glare at Koga before going to sit with Inuyasha. "I don't like him.." she muttered and crossed her arms her anger still very prominent.

Inuyasha turned his head. "You're jealous and afraid that she'll want to go back to Koga aren't you." He puts his arm around her.

Koga watched with narrowed eyes. But didn't say anything not wanting to interrupt his sisters sleep.

She blushed a tiny bit slowly calming down and she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She had a soft smile liking that he was comforting her and being affectionate. "Yes...after my parents were killed...Nyx found me and we've been together ever since...now I finally understand why she was worried about me dating..." she looked down at the fire. "She was worried about me leaving...and I knew that...but now I understand."

Sesshomaru didn't like the wolf demons presence around him because of past events with Rin and he held Nyx possessively in his lap.

"You shouldn't worry...I'm sure she'll stay but she may want to get to know her brother some more. You are her sister and now she has another sibling...technically your Koga's half sister now." Inuyasha says. "Learn to get along for her sake." He turned the meat over on the fire before wrapping his arms around her. They were really only talking to each other while taking some glances over to Sesshomaru, Koga, and Nyx. Koga and Sesshomaru also paid Allie and Inuyasha no mind.

"Are you...having sex with her?" Koga asked bluntly. "Is she your mate?"

"Hmph.." Allie grumbled and decided to try something and she moved to sit in his lap. "Is this okay?" She looked up at him.

"Indeed I am and no she is not. She pursued me first wolf. She is a grown woman you have no right to meddle with her life." Sesshomaru already had a strong dislike for Koga and as the minutes went by while he was waiting for Nyx to wake up it was becoming more apparent.

"It is ok." Inuyasha nodded and kissed her cheek. "I don't mind at all."

"I don't wish to meddle...I only want to be apart of her life again. You wouldn't understand...you never had a relationship with dog boy over there until now." Koga growled and turned his head. "You don't know what it's like to have your sister, twin sister to be ripped away from you and can feel the loneliness, and pain in your heart knowing that a sibling bond was ruptured. You don't know what it's like to have dreams of your sibling being scared, lonely, and in pain and couldn't do anything about expect pray to fucking Kami and look for them." His voice became detached and saddened. "I could care less who she was fucking."

"I don't care what you've gone through since she left her wolf. You've done your fair share of tearing families apart." He spoke referring to when his wolves killed Rin's family and killed her. "That elemental over there is as much as a sibling to Nyx as you are as well. You both would do well to learn to live with each other. I can guarantee you Nyx won't let you treat her badly no matter what." Sesshomaru hummed and continued to hold Nyx.

Allie blushed a little more and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. "It's supposed to be a new moon tonight.." she hummed quietly not knowing what that meant for him.

"What are you talking about? 'I've never teared any family apart.'" Koga questioned and tilted his head. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"Fuck." Inuyasha cursed and sighed. "I hate the new moon...it's my human night."

"You allowed the wolves in your pack to kill a little girls parents and then her." He hummed. "The child that's usually with me...I've brought her back after your wolves killed her."

"What's that?" Allie cocked her head.

'I don't remember killing parents and a girl. I don't kill kids...' he was confused and didn't know how to defend himself.

"I turn human for the new moon." He grunted. "It sucks...I'm too open and vulnerable during that time."

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him more after that and just continued to hold Nyx waiting for her to wake up.

As the sun went down Allie watched in shock as Inuyasha's hair turned black and his ears moved down to human ears. "I see...it's cute.." she giggled softly and kissed his cheek and nuzzled him gently.

Nyx moved about and yawned. "Ugh...what hit me..." she stood up and stretched. "I feel so much better ugh." She rubbed her head and looked around.

"Yuki! You're awake!" Koga sprung up and tackled his long lost sister to a hug. "I missed you so much."

Nyx growled and pulled Koga's tail. "Stop that you cub! I missed your dumb ass too."

He grinned and hugged her again. "I can't wait to tell father and mother you're back! There's so much I have to tell and show you at home. Whenever...you get the chance of course..." he muttered.

Nyx tilted her head. "Sure why not and mom and dad is alive?" Then she looked at their position. "Hmmm unless you're into incest I suggest you get your ass off of me. I'm not into fucking my own brother.."

Koga turned a deep red and moved away quickly. "You're so gross...anyways yeah mother and father are alive!"

Inuyasha grumbled. "It's not cute." He folded his arms. "She's awake."

"I think so.." Allie looked over and just stayed with Inuyasha. "She's busy...I won't bother her.." she nuzzled him gently and Takado came over and laid his head down in Allies lap who smiled softly at him and petted his head gently.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'Loud wolf..' he rubbed Nyx's back gently.

"I won't leave so quick but i promise to visit ok?" She said and went to go to Allie but stopped and stayed with Sesshomaru.

"That's great! I'll go tell ma and pa." Koga smiled happily and went to tell the good news to the pack.

Sesshomaru hummed and looked to her. "How do you feel?"

Allie looked at Inuyasha and hummed. "I've seen the image of your mom...you look like her in this form."

"Better than ever." Nyx smiled. "My mind is better...no more headaches cause my mind is put together. Why? Worried I won't give you a blowjob anymore?"

"You think?" Inuyasha rose a brow. "I never really thought that I looked liked her."

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply. "I'm not worried about that...but someone else was very worried about. Thought your...brother was going to be burned alive.."

"You do...your eyes are more gentle." She touched his face gently and kissed him softly and pouted. "But your ears are gone..."

"Why? What happened? Did Allie get jealous?" She tilted her head. Her eyes caught Allie and was proud of how forward she was being.

Inuyasha kissed her back and nuzzled her. "Calm down.." he whispered. "I can taste your arousal."

"A little more than jealous I'd say.." Sesshomaru hummed. "She was pretty angry. She cursed."

Allie blushed a deep shade of red. "W-what are you talking about.."

"Oh wow I'm proud of her for that." She snickered. She licked her lips and goes behind a tree and beckoned Sesshomaru to follow.

"I can practically taste your arousal. Before I changed I can smell that you was beginning to be in heat...meaning you're fertile." Inuyasha explained softly inwardly grinning that they were alone now that Nyx and Sesshomaru had walked away.

Allie blushed a deep shade of red. "I-I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-y-y-you're talking about.." she held her cheeks. "D-don't know how fertile I-I'd actually be...I have an IUD in.."

"I don't know what that is allie but you're going into heat. You may feel overly aroused." He chuckled and removed her hands. "You're cute when you blush."

She blushed more and turned her head. "I already noticed that.." she mumbled and crossed her legs. "An IUD is something you put in your body to keep you from getting pregnant...there was never a worry that I would get pregnant but my periods were so bad I couldn't walk."

He nodded at her explanation. "I don't know how women stop the feeling but I cannot be too close to you or else I'll go crazy." Inuyasha touched her hand and kissed it.

She blushed more. "I know some ways but Nyxy is well...busy.." she grumbled and took a piece of the meat and bit into it.

He rolled his eyes. "Your friend is a sex addict..." he began eating. "What's wrong? You seem to not like that she has a um active sex life."

Allie moved to sit back in his lap. "I'm fine. I'm used to it it's just.." she blushed and started mumbling. "Whenever either of us were...well you know...we'd help each other and well...Nyx is busy." She took a big bite of her food and gave some to Takado. "I'll be okay though." She laid her head back against his chest giving him a view of her cleavage.

"Do you want me to help you? I wouldn't mind." He asked softly looking down at her cleavage for a moment.

Allie blushed more and looked to him. "I'm sure you wouldn't..." she mumbled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Not yet...I'm not ready for that yet." She did however move to straddle him and was kissing him softly since they were alone.

"Oh..." he grinned and kissed her back. He reciprocated her feelings and held her around her waist.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She pulled away for a moment. "I miss your ears.." she pouted before leaning back in to kiss him again.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "They'll come back soon." He sat back and took in her visage.

She moaned softly and her cheeks turned red and she closed her eyes. "I-I-Inuyasha n-not there m-my neck is s-sensitive.." she moaned softly and held onto his shoulders.

"I figured it was." He held onto her waist and kept kissing her neck leaving butterfly kisses.

She moaned more and her nails dug into his shoulders gently. "I-Inuyasha.." she moaned his name softly into his ear as she felt herself becoming more aroused.

"Yes?" He whispered in her ear.

She continued to moan softly. "You're making me.." she whimpered she was too shy to say it. She sat back in his lap and looked around and took in a deep breath. She was nervous but her instincts were taking over. "N-no more than this okay.." she slowly pulled her shirt and bra down to exposed her breasts to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to pressure yourself." Inuyasha whispered and grasped her breasts in his hands and massaged them.

She moaned softly. "I-I'm sure.." she rolled her head back as her nipples became erect.

He nodded and moved his head down and kiss, nip and suckled on her breasts tenderly. He couldn't stop the erection that was beginning to form in his pants.

She moaned breathlessly and ran her hands through his hair holding his head there and she massaged his scalp gently. "I-i-inu.." she moaned and whimpered. She moved her hips to get more comfortable on his lap and when she felt his hardened length she blushed.

"Yes..." he drawled with a smirk and kept pleasuring her lovely mounds.

She continued to moan softly her face staying pink. She heard some ruffling in the bushes behind them and she froze. "I-inu stop.." she fixed her shirt and her bra and blushed as she saw perverted villagers were watching them. "Perverts!" She took out an arrow and readied it. "Get away!"

Inuyasha growled at the intrusion. He grabbed his sword and stood up. He went into the bushes and angrily maim the perverts uncaringly until they ran away. "Dammit...fucking bastards."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru hummed and followed her. "Already aroused I see."

"I'm always...but it seems to be intensified." Nyx moved closer and licked his cheek and neck. "I'm thirsty...think you can quench my thrust alpha?"

He chuckled deeply. "You might be going into heat." He hummed and watched her.

"Nope...don't think so." She shrugged and undo his pants and helped herself to quench her thirst.

His head went back against the tree and he relaxed and closed his eyes and his hand fell to the top of her head. "Good girl.." he grunted deeply.

She closed her eyes and moaned around his sex making sure to give him more pleasure. Her head moves slowly then fast then back to slow.

"Teasing wouldn't be smart onna.." he rubbed her ears gently as his member throbbed against her throat lengthening to its full length.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes and closed them again and moaned more. Her tongue extended and lapped at his jewels.

"Shit.." he cursed and pushed the back of her head down on his sex. "Take it all...relax your throat.." he grunted and started thrusting in and out of the back of her throat.

Her eyes widen and she relaxed completely. She moaned around him more to entice him more. 'Fuck yes! I love this.' She closed her eyes loving the feeling of someone taking control.

He growled lowly and used his whip to smack her rear. "Good onna.." he growled lowly as he thrusted faster before finishing down her throat.

Nyx gagged as she swallowed his seed completely. She sits up and licks her lips. "Tasty." She whispered and turned around. "Whip my ass again alpha...p-punish me for being a dirty girl."

He smirked and his whip cracked as it hit her rear. "Hmm like this onna.." he smirked and smacked at her wet center between her legs.

She yelped quietly. "Y-yes alpha." She moaned and hissed as she felt pleasure from the pain.

"Lay on your back.." he stood against the tree. "Open your legs and pleasure yourself." He demanded as his hand went around his demonic sex. Nyx shivered and did as ordered. She removed her pants and rubbed her sex slowly.

"Good..." he got down on his knees in front of her to watch her more closely. He smirked and whipped her breasts. "Keep going onna...when you're close you stop.." he slowly stroked his member as he watched her.

She nodded. "Yes alpha!" She squeals and used her fingers to pleasure her deeper. Her body began to sweat as she continues and gets closer and closer to her orgasm

Sesshomaru came closer and moved her hand away and sheathed his length into her wet cavern. "Good onna.." he grunted deeply as he thrusted quickly and hard.

Her back arched and she tightened around his length. "Y-yes alpha." She moaned and took his hand and wrapped it around her throat. He smirked and he tightened his grip around her throat as he thrusted in and out of her quickly.

Nyx whimpered as her air became limit. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she climaxed. "A-ah."

He released her throat and did one last hard thrust filling her with his seed and smirking. He bit down on her neck hard and slowly pulled out.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and hissed as she was now empty. She rolled over on her side and sat up. "Mmm thank you." She rubbed her neck. "Did you have to bite down h-" she stopped when she felt the bite mark go away. "Never mind then."

Sesshomaru chuckled and picked up his clothes and put them back on. "Come the food smells like it's finished."

Allie was a blushing mess and she sat down on the ground. "Perverts.." she mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"Mmhm." She said wistfully and put on her clothes. She walked back and sat down eating. "So um are you gonna train me more using my demon powers?" She asked him.

'Now she's gonna be even more shy.' "Hey allie don't worry about them assholes." He said softly.

"I suppose.." Sesshomaru drawled

Allie shook her head. "I'm okay.." she ripped off some meat for Takado and gave it to him.

"Great." Nyx said excitedly and held Touga in her hands. She polished the sword. 'We're gonna cause soooooo much chaos...now I'm not human anymore.' She looks up and blinked. "You're feeding a herbivore meat?" She was amaze the the white deer actually ate the meat. "What the fuck? That goes against the rules or something. How the hell can he eat meat he's a fucking deer!?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged and continued eating. 'That is a good question.'

Takado nuzzled his head against Allie speaking to her gently and only to her. Allie smiled softly and petted him. "He's not a normal deer...he comes from the land of souls...they can eat anything there and turn it into fuel for the body.."

Sesshomaru hummed. "The land of the dearly departed.." he looked the deer over. "Perhaps someone you know who has passed on sent him to you."

Nyx watched the deer apprehensively but left it alone. She yawns and went to practice using Touga as her guide. She was watching his memories and learning the stances more efficiently.

"Maybe someone close to you." Inuyasha muttered and hummed. He too yawned and climbed a tree to lay on a branch. He held out his hand. "Want to sleep up here? Or on the ground?"

Sesshomaru hummed and sat back against the tree and watched Nyx. "Spread your legs a little more."

She cautiously stood up and took his hand. "Will the branch even hold me?"

"Of course you'd like that Lord Sesshomaru." She turned her head and stuck out her tongue at him. She rolled her eyes but did as he says. 'Wait inupapa how old is your son?'

'Sesshomaru is several centuries old, his physical age is that of a twenty or mid-twenties human.' He responded. 'You're doing well.'

'Damn...centuries old!?.' She adjusted herself and practiced her swings.

"Yes, it's holding me isn't it? The branch is thick and has a lot of support." He lifted her up and held her in his lap. "I don't really like sleeping on the ground...makes me feel vulnerable."

"Speaking with my father again?" Sesshomaru hummed. "He talks very loud for an old dog in a sword." He crossed his arms. "I lost count after 700..."

Allie blushed a little bit nodded and relaxed in his lap. She heard Sesshomaru and got curious. "Inuyasha how old are you?"

"Why are you jealous I'm talking to your daddy? He's pretty funny and has so much stories of you." Nyx smirked. "You was a cute puppy. The memories of you when you did your first transformation was soooo adorable. You was so fluffy and cute."

'Don't tease him...he'll get pissed...but I think that's what you want.' Touga whispered.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Hmm I was hibernating on that tree for some years...can't remember think 200 or 400...not for sure. Can't remember my age." He shrugs

Sesshomarus eye twitched and he bared his fangs. "Watch it onna."

Allie blinked several times. "Talk about robbing the cradle.." she mumbled and got more comfortable in his lap. "I'm only 20." She sat back against him and watched Nyx train.

"Why?" She challenged him with a grin. "Don't want me speaking to daddy? Or don't want me to call you cute and fluffy Sesshy."

"If it helps I look 23 I think." He shrugged and held her securely.

Sesshomaru growled lowly. "Nyx don't test me."

Allie nodded slowly and looked to Sesshomaru and Nyx. "Nyxy stop that."

"Hmph. Can't take a joke...I'm going on a walk. Don't follow me." She turned around and left. She wasn't affected by it but she was just trying to have some fun. She continued her walking not knowing where she was going. She sat down and sighed.

Inuyasha watched then closed his eyes to sleep.

Allie frowned and carefully got out of Inuyasha's arms worried and went to follow her. "Nyxy...are you okay?"

Sesshomaru huffed and sat back and closed his eyes.

"I'm okay Allie...I just wanted to be alone for a moment." Nyx sighs and rubs her head. "Stupid dog can't take a joke."

"Nyx you may be upsetting him. You don't know the relationship Sesshomaru and his father might have had it could be bad.." she sat next to her friend and held her hand. "You like Sesshomaru more than you're letting on don't you..."

"No I don't." She said quickly. "We're just friends that fuck nothing more or less...he doesn't like me that way." She didn't like admitting her feelings. Her past relationships she always ended because either the men was getting too attached or she was starting to like them.

"Yes you do..." Allie kissed her cheek gently. "Nyx it's okay to feel things for him...I want you to be happy.." she breathed in. "I mean...you finally found your family, you found out who you are and I have no doubt in my mind Sesshomaru will take care of you.." she let go of her friends hand. "You get to be finally happy..." she looked down. "Are...are you gonna be leaving to see your parents?"

"But...but I don't deserve to be happy." She muttered. "I did say I was going to visit...but I don't know. What if I'm not the daughter they remember or want...I don't even respond to the name they gave me." Nyx rubbed her eyes. "I rather you be happy instead of me, you deserve it more than me..."

"Nyxy stop.." she kissed her friend's cheek again and gave her a soft hug. "You deserve to be happy..." she took in a deep breath. "Sesshomaru has mentioned he's the lord of the western lands...when Koga left it was toward the west. You go see your family...Inuyasha and I will wait here for you both to come back..." 'if...she even wants too..' she wanted her happy and she wanted her to see her family. But she couldn't help but feel worried that she would forget about her.

But she decided to cast those feelings aside. The only thing that mattered to Allie now was that Nyx was happy.

"Go now with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and I will stay in the area until you both come back."

"Are you trying to get rid of me so Inuyasha can pop your cherry?" Nyx said in a sing song tone. "Allie you naughty bitch I didn't think you'd had it in you. You saucy girl you." She hugged Allie tightly and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What!? No!" She blushed and held her cheeks. "I wasn't thinking that...I just think you should meet your parents Nyxy.."

"I know and I'm kidding...thank you Allie...I'll go visit them...I promise to come back ok. I'll never leave you." Nyx hugged her tightly. "Have fun with dog boy...oh make sure you're extremely wet before he pop your cherry." She giggled and skipped of west. "SESSHOMARU GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS UP! I'M GOING TO MEET MY PARENTS AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME SO ALLIE CAN FUCK DOG BOY." She yelled

"Nyxy!" She blushed and looked down and held her cheeks. She saw Inuyasha fall out of the tree after he was abruptly woken up and she ran to him. "H-hey are you okay?"

Sesshomarus eyes twitch as he opened them and looked to her. "Kami onna why don't you scream louder I don't think people on the moon could hear you."

Inuyasha grunted. "I'm fine...she's crazy." He got up and rubbed his backside. He didn't get back in the tree and laid on the ground. "You need to sleep."

"Stop complaining Princess." Nyx kept walking and was quick in her steps.

"Be careful!" Allie yelled after them and looked at Inuyasha. "Are you hurt?"

Sesshomaru growled and got up and walked with her. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"No I'm fine." He shook his head and pulled her down. "Now rest..."

"I'm following the path that seems to be...familiar to me." She muttered.

Allie grumbled and nuzzled up against him to sleep. Sesshomaru hummed and walked quietly beside Nyx.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a couple of days since our quartet had divided. Nyx and Sesshomaru went westward traveling to Koga's pack to visit. Nyx was apprehensive about meeting her birth-parents, she worry if they still wanted her or even loved her. She was worried that she was not good enough. But worries aside she and her canine demon companion was now resting for a moment. Sesshomaru sat impassively against a tree and Nyx was still practicing using her sword, Sō'unga with Inu no Taishō as her guide. She was beginning to look like a decent opponent to fight against.

Inuyasha, Allie and Takado had more or less stayed in the area they were in. Allie walked out with Takado to grab some fish for them to eat and she smiled softly at Inuyasha taking a nap. She came over and kissed his cheek gently as he slept and left him be as she made a fire so she could cook the fish. Inuyasha's foot had moved in his sleep and Allie couldn't help but giggle. 'He's dreaming that's so cute.'

Inuyasha foot twitched yet again as he was dreaming. One would think it's a good dream but it was a nightmare, a nightmare of Inuyasha newest fear, harming someone he deeply cares about.

Allie was running from him. "Inuyasha stop!" She screamed. There was death and blood all around them. Takado, Nyx, Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede they were all dead. Slaughtered and covered in blood the scent of it filling the air. Allie turned around tears streaming down her face covered in the blood of her fallen friends. She ran to him and grabbed his hands. "Inuyasha please...it's me stop this.." she pleaded with him as she looked into his blood red eyes. She slowly reached up and held his face. "Inuyasha please..."

Dream Inuyasha's body was soaked head-to-toe in crimson blood. He had his claws ready to tear into Allie's flesh but he stopped. He tried again but couldn't attack her. He growled and stared into her eyes. "Allie..." he muttered.

"I-Inuyasha come back to me...p-please.." she was shaking in her fear and she caressed his cheek gently. "P-please..." her forehead went to his and she kissed his lips gently before a gasp escaped as his claws went through her body. She slowly fell down to the ground as her life ended. "I-inu..." her head fell to its side and her eyes never closed as she took her last breath.

"ALLIE!" He yelled in anguish causing him to jolt out of his sleep. "Allie!" He looked around frantically and stared at his hands, there was no blood. He sniffed, there was no scent of copper in the air. 'Dream...'

She yelped and almost fell forward and Takado jumped up ready and alert. She turned over to him and looked at him. "Inuyasha what happened?" She was completely okay no wounds at all. She came over to him. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha stared at her his heart racing. He could feel it pumping. "You're ok.." he whispered and touched her cheek gently. "I didn't hurt you..." he pulled her desperately to him and held her tightly. "I didn't kill you..." he whispered in fright.

She blinked a couple of times in worry and shock and she slowly hugged him back. "It was just a nightmare it's okay." She kissed his cheek gently and sat in his lap as she hugged him gently. "Inuyasha it's okay...whatever it was it was just a nightmare..." she turned his face to hers and she kissed him gently before nuzzling him. "I know you would never hurt me okay? It didn't happen." She gave him a soft smile. "Now come on I made some fish." She grabbed some of the fish she put on sticks and handed him one and she started breaking it off carefully for Takado. His size had grown exponentially. The young fawn was now larger than the average buck and was practically a stallion. "That's my baby..." she smiled softly and petted him gently as she watched him eat the fish.

Inuyasha calmed down and stared at her for a long moment until he slowly started to eat. 'It wasn't real..' he kept reminding himself.

She kissed Takados nose gently and then looked at Inuyasha and kissed his ear and giggled. "Calm down okay...let's keep walking they'll find us but I sense a shard up that way." As she pointed to the North.

"Ok...let's go find it." He muttered and stood up. "How far north do you think it is?"

"Hmm...no idea...but it doesn't feel far away.." she reached back and held his hand as they walked and Takado was on the other side of her. She hummed a soft tune to herself and she sniffed and covered her nose. "Oh god what's that awful smell.."

Inuyasha sniffed and gagged and vomited. "What is that!?" He covered his nose quickly not wanting the smell to assault his nose

Allie looked up and she saw the source of the smell and she rubbed Inuyasha's back. In front of them were many slaughtered lizard demons and fish demons floating in the river. "Oh Kami.." she coughed and rubbed Inuyasha's back. "Let's get away from the smell.." she pulled him away and a little ways into the forest so the smell of the trees would mask the smell of the dead.

His nose felt a million times better. He took a big whiff of air and sighed. "That's better." He looked around. "How much farther Allie?" He looked at her fondly with a tinge of fear of harming her.

"I don't know...but this this has me worr-" she was cut off and she screamed as a large demon that looked like a devil with wings flew with her high into the air holding her close to his body. His skin was blood red and his eyes full on black. His fangs jutted out from his grin and horns that stood at least two feet tall on their on. He was easily over 8 feet tall without the horns and was extremely cut only having a small loin cloth covering his manhood. "Hmm an elemental with shards of the jewel.." he grinned. "You'll make a good concubine.." he grinned and licked up her neck eliciting a scream of her own.

"Let me go!" She yelled and was trying to push off of him.

Inuyasha growled deeply and pulled out tessaiga. "Let her go you bastard!" He got ready use the signature attack; Wind Scar. "Put her down or else I'll kill you!"

"Really now mutt?" He grinned and held Allies body tightly against him. He blew air into her face and his breath was red like blood. The stench made her eyes roll back into her head and her head fell back as she passed out. "You try to kill me you'll kill her in the process.." he ripped her clothes off of her and looked at her nude body in his arms. "Not bad...breasts are too big for my liking but she will be a good concubine.." he laughed deeply as he flew away.

Takado walked in front of Inuyasha. 'Get on. We can follow him and I'm faster than you.'

Inuyasha growled menacingly and got on Takado. "Hurry up...so I shove my sword through his chest! I'll kill that bastard!" He was on the verge of losing his temper.

Takado immediately started to run. His speed was almost unparalleled and his antlers started to glow as he searched for Allies energy. 'He's a demon from the underworld...they usually come up every 100 years to mark a woman as their sex slave.' He continued to run before coming up to a mountain. 'She's on top of the mountain.' Takado started climbing up the scale of the mountain.

Meanwhile Allie was being bathed in a red liquid. It was meant to clean her of impurities and it smelled like bleach. She slowly opened her eyes and covered herself. "Where am I.." she looked and saw she was still wearing the necklace Inuyasha gave her and the jewel shards. She got out of the water and looked and saw a black kimono robe folded. She put it on since she didn't see her clothes anywhere. 'Inuyasha where are you..' she was terrified But she kept her calm. She yelped however when the devil before came up and gripped her around her throat. "Even more lucky...you're in heat.." he leaned down biting her neck and she screamed loudly as her vision started to blur. "My little slave.." the devil chuckled deeply and Allie fainted once again.

"Hurry Takado! I heard Allie scream!" He yelled and encouraged the deer to move faster on the mountainside. It didn't take much for the white stag to increase his speed once he was stable on the new terrain. Takado bounced up the mountain as quick as he could in determination in finding his ward.

The devil sensed the hanyou and the deer and chuckled and walked out keeping Allie inside his estate on top of the mountain. "Ahh the half breed well hello there. If you think you're going to take my slave you're too late."

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you." He growled out angrily. Inuyasha grip on Tessaiga tightening.

"Come here slave.." The devil cackled evilly and moments later Allie walked out but she appeared to be fighting her body and she was growling to stay away from him. "Ahh not as submissive as I thought." He grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her to him. She hissed and whimpered loudly and tears fell down her cheeks as he bit down on the slave mark. Allie lifted her head looking up and her eyes met Inuyashas. Inuyasha eyes widen and he snapped. His eyes changed to red and his hair became wild. His teeth jagged and demonic markings showed up on his face.

Allies eyes widened as she sat up and watched. 'W-what's happening to Inuyasha..'

'He's going into his full demon form! Sweetie you have to move now!' Izayoi yelled in her mind.

'But he's a half demon..' Allie was confused but started to move away.

'Yes but his father was so strong that there is enough power to make him go full demon when his anger gets out of control or when he's wounded near death!' Izayoi yelled further. The devil grinned and saw Allie trying to move and he grabbed her. "Oh don't worry I won't let my pet get hurt." He threw her off to the side and her back slammed into a tree. She hissed and fell down to the ground and looked up. '"I-Inuyasha..." she was more worried for him than the pain in her back and neck. Her blood flowed from the bite down her neck.

The devil laughed as he looked at Inuyasha. "Come at me then half breed. My name is Yamato. I thought you should know the name of the one who will end your puny existence!"

Inuyasha recklessly threw himself at the devil, Yamato. He growled and took ahold of his wings and severed them from his back.

Yamato growled and yelled in pain and threw the half demon into the estate. Eventually the devil fell to the ground and the two went toe-to-toe in a bloody battle. He barely clung to life as he looked up at the half demon. "F-fuck you...half breed.."

Allie scrambled to her feet. Takado had stayed next to her during the duration of the fight but she now held out her hand for him to stay back as she got up and slowly walked to Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha..."

'Sweetie you must be careful Inuyasha has no control over himself in this state...and that demon is still alive..' Izayoi said worriedly.

'Inuyasha won't hurt me...' she continued to walk closer.

Inuyasha stopped his foot on Yamatos face killing him once and for all and he turned around quickly and grabbed her hand roughly. He growled and narrowed his eyes at her. He hissed and sniffed her and he watched the slave mark leave her neck as Yamatos life force faded.

She flinched and looked up at him and came closer to him. "Inuyasha it's me..." she gently touched his hand at his side.

He scratched her and lifted her arm to smell her blood. He growled and licked before staring into her eyes. "Mate?"

'Say mate Allie, this is important for you to say. His demon side is calling you mate.' Izayoi softly instructed.

She winced but nodded softly and nuzzled him gently. "Mate..." she whispered and bared the other side of her neck to him.

Inuyasha sniffed and moved his nose to her neck and bit down on the soft flesh. He kept her close to his body as he calmed down. "Mine..." he whispered and licked the bite mark.

The mixture of the pain and the pleasure solicited a soft moan from her and she held onto him so she wouldn't fall and she felt a blush come onto her cheeks. She saw his eyes change back but the markings stayed on his cheeks. She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "L-let's get out of here...we can find a lake and I'll wash your clothes..." she saw her bow and her arrows on the side of the estate and grabbed them and saw her bag there as well and she took it.

"M'kay." He muttered in a docile tone and followed behind Allie calmly. He looked around curiously. "What happened?"

Takado took them down the mountainside and she looked up at him. "Well that Yamato guy kidnapped me and marked me as a slave...you killed him and well..."she blushed and moved her hair to show him her neck. "You don't remember?"

'His memory of when he transforms often is a blur to him.' Izayoi voiced.

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her neck. "Not really, though marking you I do a bit. I didn't force...myself on you did I?" He began to panic a bit. "Or hurt you in any way?"

Allie inwardly nodded and looked up at him and kissed him softly. "No you didn't.." she smiled and once Takado got them to a river they got down and he went to rest. Allie pulled Inuyasha to the river and took off her robe and got in. "Take your clothes off I'll wash them.." her breasts floated on top of the water

Inuyasha looked down and nodded. He took off his clothes and sat in the water. He looked at his hands and stared at his reflection. She swam over to him and was washing the blood off of him and she nuzzled him gently. "It's okay...everything's fine.."

Inuyasha nodded and just pulled her in his lap and kissed her lovingly and possessively. He trailed his kisses to her neck and he growled lowly. "Mine..." he whispered and licked her new mark tenderly before taking her lips in a kiss once again. She shivered and stayed close to him kissing him back softly melting in his arms. Eventually they finished their bath and they curled up together in front of a fire.

* * *

Meanwhile,

'You're doing marvelous Nyx, extremely marvelous.' Touga voiced with encouragement laced in his voice.

Sesshomaru laid back against a tree meditating calmly to himself to help him relax. "Keep going."

'Why won't he stop!? I'm doing everything you do in your memories and yet he keeps telling me what I'm doing wrong! Bend your knees, spread your legs, lift your arms, keep your back straight! It's getting on my fucking nerves!' Nyx inwardly growled trying to keep her temper in check. She didn't want to blow up on Sesshomaru but he was annoying her with his constant critiques.

'Nyx...he's just trying to help...I think. Although in my eyes you're doing a marvelous job he probably just want to make sure you're perfect.' Touga whispered softly.

'THERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS PERFECT! Everyone has their flaws including mister killing perfection himself.' Her eye twitched but still kept a lid on her temper

He rose a brow and stared at her. "Talking to the old fool again?"

'Blame his mother for his attitude...I loved Inukimi but she was a very cold woman.' Touga sighed. 'But she loves her son and is a good mother.'

Nyx wisely ignored Sesshomaru for the moment. 'How can I fucking get him to stop! Fucking hell do I need to thump him on the nose like a real dog or something? Why is everything that comes from his mouth an insult?'

'Sesshomaru...has problems conveying how he feels to others. He thinks emotions are useless and will make you weak, so in his mind he insults others so he won't get close or attached. But really he cares about the human child, myself, Inuyasha, including yourself and your friend. You all are his pack...and although he denies his feelings and cannot deny that.' Touga explained to the young demoness.

She blushed visibly. 'He doesn't care about me! We're just friends with sexual benefits end of story!'

'Is that really what you think.' He hummed and became quiet.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and sniffed the air. "Let us go." He fixed his clothes that had become ruffled when he was sitting on the ground and looked to Nyx and rose a brow. "Why have you become flustered?"

"No reason, just something your dad said is all." She said and started walking. 'Not flustered.' She bit her lip

"Well the old dog is perverted. Seems in death that still hasn't changed for him." Sesshomaru hummed. He stood tall as he walked, it was obvious he was a man who had seen many things in his life. Many deaths many hardships many wars. He walked with dignity and the confidence a Lord should have.

She stopped for a second and watched as he walked. She huffed as she felt her cheek warm up. 'Stop it! You do not like him.' She continued walking ignoring her inner dilemma. "This time it wasn't anything perverted." Nyx muttered as she kept up with him.

Sesshomaru's brow rose slightly. "You're still flustered." He pointed out nonchalantly.

"No I'm not, shut up." She grumbled and ignored him. She looked around and folded her arms. "It's just hot and I hate the heat."

"Enough complaining ningen, you're acting like a spoiled child." He muttered uncaringly and kept walking.

She growled. "Spoiled! For your information you pompous lord! I was never spoiled! Allie and I lived in the most poorest conditions! We didn't have a mother and father to spoil us!" She was now pissed. 'How dare he say that!'

"Be that as it may...your attitude says otherwise, the weather is at the time where it's hot and humid, get use to it or silence yourself." He drawled.

Her eye twitched and she tossed a nice sized rock at him. "You spoiled asshole! Perra estúpida arrogante!" She growled and glared at him.

He growled and turned around and looked at her. "And what the fuck does that mean onna!"

"¡Eres tan arrogante! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?" She glared at him and stared into his eyes and showed off her fangs challenging him. "Stupid! Arrogante! Puta!"

He barred his fangs and he towered over her. "Onna...I could end your life without a flick of my wrist.." his threat however was empty. "We may have an agreement going but that doesn't mean shit. I will not be disrespected by an onna that does nothing but complain."

"I do not complain! All I've done was follow your annoying instructions! Your dad even said I was doing great! And I dare you to touch me and watch I tear your balls off!" Nyx barked out angrily

He rolled his eyes. He looked to her with cold eyes. "If my instructions are annoying you so much then why do you continue to listen to them?"

She glared at him with anger and pushed passed him and walked. "Asshole." She muttered and saw a nice looking demon was hitting a tree. 'Hmmm.'

The demon was a jackal demon was fairly attractive and had a nice body. She got curious and walked over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm training my body to be strong, by hitting this tree I am increasing my endurance and strength in my punches." He says and turns to her. His eyes widen. "By the gods...you're beautiful..."

Nyx blushed. "Oh thank you...you don't look to bad yourself Jackal..."

"Call me Natsu miss." Natsu bowed and kissed her hand. Sesshomaru growled lowly and he stood in front of Nyx.

"Oh forgive me lord Sesshomaru I didn't realize this woman was your-" Natsu spoke quietly in fear of what the lord of the west might do.

"Leave." Sesshomaru stated and the Jackal demon ran away with quick speed. He turned to Nyx and huffed and continued to walk. "Keep moving onna. You want to see your family then we have to keep going."

"Hey! I was trying to make a new friend! Don't go scaring off people you ass." She grumbled and stared at Sesshomaru's ass. 'And what a nice ass he got...ugh no! You're suppose to be mad at him!' She started stomping as she walked. "Stop calling me onna dog."

'Nyx you need to stop. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both got my temper. It's not something you want to see.' Touga warned.

Sesshomaru continued walking with her ignoring her until it became night time. He started a fire and laid back against a tree as a boar was cooking for them on the fire. 'Damn insufferable onna..' he looked her up and down. 'It's always the fucking crazy ones..'

'I can handle myself.' She said stubbornly and she stared at Sesshomaru. 'He's such an asshole.' She just wanted to punch his smug face. She sat down and folded her arms and looked away from him.

Sesshomaru was quiet and he started ripping off a piece of the meat. He held one out to her while starting to eat one himself.

Nyx took the meat and ate it slowly. 'But he cares in his own way.' She grumbled a bit and crawled closer to him and licked his cheek and turned away to finish eating. "I'm still mad at you."

He hummed and looked to her and his arm went around her waist. "I didn't like you looking at that Jackal." He spoke honestly and his grip tightened a little around her waist.

"Why?" She knew exactly why. He was jealous that her attention was diverted to another male. She felt his arm around her and couldn't help the tingling feeling she felt.

His eye twitched and he was silent. Expressing his emotions in words was difficult and he would rather do it with actions. He threw the meat in his hand to the side and pushed her down getting on top of her kissing her possessively and his hand went around her throat as he kissed her. He bit her lip as he pulled away. "That's why.." he grunted and sat back up and sat against a tree.

Nyx shivered and touched her lips. 'A possessive kiss. He was jealous. I knew it.' She sat up and moved closer to him and leaned to his ear and nipped it.

He hummed and looked to her. "Careful Onna...don't start what you can't finish.." he warned deeply. "With how I feel right now I'll make sure you can't fucking walk for a week." The feeling of jealousy and possessiveness still very prominent within his tone and his actions.

"Like you can." She challenged him and sat directly in front of him. "What's the matter Sesshomaru~" she began poking his chest. "Jealous? Are you jealous because I was looking at another man or were you jealous that my attention was not on you..." she tutted and touched his moon marking. "Or was it because he touched me hmm?"

He growled lowly as his eyes turned red. "Don't touch that. You don't know what that obviously means for a demon."

'You just asked to be his mate Nyx. Sesshomaru won't hesitate in his state right now.' Touga spoke softly.

'What!? I didn't mean to! I was just playing!' She yelled in her head. "What's wrong getting mad at me for touching you Sesshy?" She poked his chest.

"Onna. Do you wish to be mated to a lord." He stated seriously.

"What does that even mean?" She rose a brow. 'So...that means he had thought about it to ask it.' Nyx wondered.

''Being mates is like marriage for demons. Your body, mind and soul become connected into one. Your energies flow through each other as a symbol to other demons that you are taken.' Touga explained.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and he sat back down and looked away from her. "Forget it."

'Was Allie right? Does he really care about me that much? But why when we're just...fuck buddies.' She knew the answer to her question she was just denying it.

'Because he does care about you.' Touga whispered giving her the answer she sought. 'He really does care about you Nyx, he's not the same man that you're used to seeing in your present time. He will not hurt you Nyx. Trust him.'

She bit her lip and turned his head back to her. "I'm sorry." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

He looked into her eyes and was calm. "I'm going to ask again. Do you wish to be mated to a Lord...your actions are saying yes but if it is not what you seek then don't touch there."

"Do...do you promise to not hurt me?" She shrunk away and looked down.

He touched her hand gently bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing it. "I have never held the intent to hurt you."

"No...no you have not." She muttered and looked at him. "Can I think about it some more?"

He nodded. "Just don't touch my head anymore...unless you want to be ravaged and marked." He hummed and sat back. "For now rest we still have a ways to go before reaching the wolf tribe."

"Alright..." she muttered and leaned on him. She sighed and laid her head on his lap. "Quiero follarte." she said softly and smirked.

He rose a brow and watched her. "I don't know what language you're speaking."

"Estoy hablando español Sesshomaru..." Nyx grinned and her eyes glinted in amusement. "I said I'm speaking Spanish...a language that the Spaniards from Spain speak, but that dialect is from Latin America, the western lands across the ocean."

He hummed and nodded his head slowly. "I see..." he then started to speak in an old demonic tongue and he smirked at her.

She glowered at not understanding what he was saying. "You ass! I can't understand you! That's not fair..."

"How do you think I felt then." He chuckled and nipped her neck gently. Inside his clothes he pulled out a dagger with a blood red jewel on the hilt. "I said I wish to court you." He chuckled and held out the dagger for her. "You don't seem like you would like a necklace or a piece of jewelry."

"Y...you want to court me?" Nyx blushed and turned her head. "I don't know what to say.." she mumbled.

"Most would say yes.." he chuckled and took off the sheath on the dagger. "I made my first kill with this.." he hummed and looked to her. "I feel it's more meaningful if It is something that has meaning."

She thought about it. "Ravish me and yes." She took the dagger and looked at him. He grinned and laid her down and made rough love to her for hours until she was a shaking mess in his lap and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the sun rose Nyx and Sesshomaru rose with it. Nyx was quiet which was unusual for her. She was too busy thinking about herself, Sesshomaru and her feelings for him. 'I do...like him. Unlike the others he puts up with me. Nate was rude to me and only wanted sex, John was married and just wanted to an affair with me but he got attached and so I left, Jared was verbally and physically abusive and said harsh things. Max...was my first and inexperienced and I guess he was gay since he never came. Sesshomaru...is better than them...and never raised a hand to me yet...' she thought and skipped the breakfast that Sesshomaru hunted for them. The thoughts kept going for a bit as they traveled and she bit her lip. 'Would he raise a hand to me...would he hit me and say bad things to me?' She pulled her hair in worry. 'But he promised...and hasn't hurt me so far.' Her eyes roamed over Sesshomaru's backside and she stared at him. 'He wouldn't hurt me.'

Sesshomaru noticed the whole morning that Nyx was deep in thought and he let her be. He wondered what her answer would be to his mating proposal but was patient and didn't press the matter. He turned his head to her and hummed. "It is up this mountain now." He got down on one knee. "Get on."

"What are you doing?" She rose a brow. "You want me to get on your back?" She asked hesitantly. "W-why?"

"Because the pack your family is in is high up on this mountain. It will be quicker if I carry you." Sesshomaru looked to her and Rose a brow  
at her behavior.

"O-oh duh I knew that." Nyx got on and held on tightly. She continued her deep thinking with her eyes closed. 'But...what if he leaves me.'

'Child...he will not have faith.' Touga whispered in a fatherly tone. 'Have faith and do not worry.'

He held her under her thighs and started jumping up at high speeds while holding her securely. "You seem uncertain about something."

"N-no I'm fine...I guess I'm nervous Sesshomaru it's all." She sighed and laid her head on the back of his shoulder. "Just nervous...I'm fine."

"You have nothing to be nervous about.." he jumped up higher before his feet touched the ground. The wolves collectively started growling at Sesshomaru and he bared his fangs showing his dominance.

"Stay down all of you!" Koga ran out and over to Nyx. "Yuki you came!"

Nyx got off of Sesshomaru. "Yeah...I did promise I would visit and meet yo- I mean our parents." She said softly. "Um where are they?"

Koga brighten and grinned. "Ma and Pa are waiting in the main cave! They can't wait to see you! He took her hand and pulled her in the direction of the cave.

Sesshomaru hummed and waited outside of the pack not wanting to be near too many wolves if he didn't have too.

Koga grinned at her. "Ma and Pa are so excited to see y-"

"Koga son must you always be-" an older male wolf demon stood up. He looked similar to Koga but he had white hair. "My daughter..." he slowly stepped forward resting his hands on her shoulders. "It is true...in all the full moons I have lived...I almost lost hope..." he hugged her gently nuzzling Nyx in a fatherly way.

Nyx blushed and she cried. She always wanted to experience a fatherly hug. She reached her hands out and hugged him tightly. "P...papa." She whispered as the memories of him flashed in her mind.

Koga watched and went to her their mother. He was a bit quiet when getting her because their mother have a terrible temper. "Mother, come with me...there's someone that wants to see you." Without waiting for her to reply he took her hand and led her to the mouth of the cave.

"There there...no tears my little Yuki flower.." he kissed the top of her head gingerly. "My love...our little girl has returned to us."

"What do you mean!" She yelled as she walked forward and her jaw dropped. "M-my little girl.."

"M...mommy?" Nyx whispered in a childlike voice and rubbed her head. "I have a mom..." she whimpered

"O-of course you do! M-my name is Karina and this is your father Tsume." Karina pulled Nyx to her and hugged her tightly. "I miss you so much my little wolverine cub."

Tsume came up and hugged her from behind and her parents held her tightly afraid she would disappear if they were to let go again. "Koga has told us you prefer to go by Nyx."

"No I said that Elemental kid kept calling her that." Koga grumbled still not liking Allie and how she had reacted to him the last time they saw each other.

"I know...you both gave me that name but...I don't identify with it. Allie gave me the name Nyx and I don't want to throw it away." Nyx muttered and felt warmness within her that she never felt before. "Koga...if you value your balls I would learn to get along with Allie, she's my sister and by default she's yours." She growled in warning. "If you can't accept her then I'll leave.."

Koga's eyes widen and he panicked. "N-no Yuki don't go please! I-I'll try to be nice." He went to her and joined in the group hug. "P-please don't go."

Karina held her children and smiled at Nyx. "So vicious just like your mama." She kissed her forehead but then sniffed her. "Have you've been having sex?"

"On the regular why? I've always have sex and such and such." Nyx voiced not caring to be modest. "Sesshomaru is a really good sex partner."

Tsumes eyes widened and turned a dark shade of crimson red. "The Lord of the Western lands!? That mutts son!?"

'Ahh I thought I recognized him...your father and I have never been on the best of terms..' Touga hummed in Nyx's mind before the sword that contained him started to glow and Tougas image appeared before them. "Tsume...what happened with us should be long forgotten now. I've been dead many years...my soul resides in this sword and your daughter and I have become one just as my beloved and her friend Allie have become one as well. For what I've done in the past I do deeply apologize. My sons in many ways are like me but not in the ways you would think."

"Oh my Inu no Taisho!" Karina grinned and winked at him playfully. She would always try to make Tsume jealous only for the rough love-making that was to come. (No pun intended.)

Touga's eyes blinked and looked at Karina. "I should've put two and two together Karina. Had I known you was her mother I would've said something. You're still as beautiful as the day I first met you." He grinned widely.

"Oh stop you...shame a handsome dog like yourself is dead." She giggled and her hair bristled as she laughed. Karina's hair was thick and spikey with touches of brown, black and grey.

Nyx tilted her head. "Oh...that's where I got my sexual addiction from...hmm nice to know."

Koga grumbled and folded his arms. "Can you not talk about that? I don't want to know your sex life."

"Jealous cub? Are you jealous I get more dick and pussy than you?" Nyx smirked and started to cackle a bit.

"Kami you're your mother's daughter...I actually feel bad for your son Mutt." Tsume was still growling lowly.

"Come now wolf, my son deeply cares for your daughter..." Touga said and rolled his eyes. "It was your daughter whom initiated the first contact. Now please, I'm dead the little feud we had when I was alive is null and void." He went back into the sword and became quiet for the duration of Nyx's visit.

Karina grinned and her fang jutted out. "You always was jealous of Touga..whenever I flirted with him, you always was the shy type. Why did you think I kissed him in front of you that time? I wanted to make you jealous so you can get the nerve to court me."

Tsume blushed then growled. "Crazy psycho woman! I'm still fucking upset about that shit and thinking about it now." His growls became more possessive as he took his mate to their private cave chambers.

Koga grumbled. "They're gonna be at it for some time...want to um..." he stopped and was thinking not knowing how to ask his newly found sister.

"Let's go swimming and catch some fish Koga." Nyx gave him a soft smile in order to encourage him that it was ok to establish a sibling bond

Koga nodded and saw members of the pack crowding around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just smirked and flexed his claws. "Don't test me wolves."

"Oi! Stop it no matter how much I don't like the mutt Yuki does so stop!" Koga yelled and the wolves all collectively backed off.

Sesshomaru huffed and looked to Nyx. "Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yes, Koga and I was going to swim at the lake for a bit and catch some fish." Nyx said softly while looking up at him. "Then we're gonna take the fish to the pack, you're welcome to join...that's if you want to."

"It seems I personally overstayed my welcome.." Sesshomaru kissed her hand gently. "There's a village near here I'm going to head there for the night I'll be back in the morning.." he held her hand gently. "I promise."

'I wasn't worried he'll leave...' she squashed the worry she felt and nodded. "Ok, thank you...sessh." She whispered and hugged him. "By then I'll give you my answer." She also voiced lowly and went to Koga. "Come on, let's go."

Sesshomaru hummed and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He began the descent down the mountain. Once in the village he secured himself a stay at the inn. He bought a kimono for Rin and paid for a carrier to take it to Kaede's village for Rin while buying one for Nyx as well. He eventually retired to his room and succumbed himself to sleep.

Koga nodded. "So...you really like that mutt don't you?"

Nyx bit her lip. "Yes...I don't know why yet but...I'm considering becoming his mate." She mumbled and followed Koga to the lake. She place her feet in the water and sighed. "Koga, how do you know when you...found 'the one'"

He rubbed his head and shrugged. "I don't know...I guess when it's someone who annoys the hell out of you but you want them to." He grabbed a fish quickly. "That friend or...I mean you call her your sister...she single? She's kinda hot...little feisty too."

"She's taken Koga, Inuyasha is courting her and no doubt he and Allie is about to be mates soon." Nyx hummed and sighed. "Sesshomaru, asked me to be his mate...I want to say yes but...I'm worried." She looked at her reflection and then moved into the lake and like a cat would do she flick a fish out of the water

"Damn mutt always gets the attention of the hot ones.." Koga mumbled and his eye twitched. "He's a lord he won't treat you bad."

"Ok." She mumbled and caught another fish. "I remember when we was kids...that you liked this girl...i don't remember her but she would play with us. White hair, blue eyes and tanned skin with a scar on her cheek. Who was she?"

"Ami...I haven't seen her in years." Koga decided to dive in and grab some fish smirking.

"Well why don't you find her then unless you're shy." She turned her head to him and used some vines as rope to carry the fish.

Koga just grumbled and went quiet. "Come on let's go back." He picked up all the fish.

Nyx nodded and helped Koga with carrying the fish back to the pack. Before long the family continued to catch up before sleeping in the den.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Allie had traveled until they found an abandoned hut. They stayed outside of it for the moment to enjoy the fire and Inuyasha ended up falling asleep. Allie smiled softly and kissed his cheek gently before she felt something. She looked ahead of her and a she could hear a woman's voice calling to her.

'Come my child...' the voice spoke and Allie gently rose to her feet following where the voice was leading her.

Inuyasha ear twitched and he turned over and snores softly as he slept unaware of the trance that Allie was now in

Allie walked quietly and the voice she heard turned into a ghostly but beautiful maiden who led her into a cave. Once inside the cave her eyes widened at the many demon carcasses and the human body wrapped in all of them. It was the body of the ghostly maiden before her who flew to stand in front of her.

"Y-you are Midoriko aren't you.." Allie spoke softly looking to the maiden.

"You are correct my child...I've been waiting a long time for someone who can withhold the knowledge of the jewel and my powers as well." She smiled softly. "You are my last living descendant it seems...your father was an old elemental demon while your mother Human...your mothers side of the family is where my bloodline resides." Midoriko floated around Allie. "Strong though you don't know it and kind hearted..." she smiled softly. "And while you may be pure now you are marked by a demon so I know you won't stay pure forever.." she floated back around to the front of Allie again with a soft smile. "You won't be a full Miko my child and as you get older and become more intimate with your mate your miko powers will fade but for now you will be at your strongest while the jewel is one piece." Midoriko explained and Allie with a blush nodded slowly.

"So what happens now?" She asked hesitantly.

"Close your eyes my child.." she instructed softly and Allie did as she asked and Midoriko touched her hands. "For crafting the purest of arrows to protect yourself and wounded...for healing your loved ones and the weak.." her finger then touched her forehead. "The knowledge of my life and the jewel and all the knowledge needed to become a Miko.." she lastly touched her chest. "Your heart and soul...never lose the love in your heart. This kind heart can save anyone..." she smiled softly and the four points on her body glowed brightly before her body calmed. Allie winced and a white strand of hair grew and stood out from her fiery hair as her body slowly fell to the ground from the overflow of knowledge and power.

"Rest easy child.." Midoriko whispered before using a last jolt of her energy sending it to Inuyasha to make him wake up.

Inuyasha jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. He yawns loudly and looked around for his future mate. "ALLIE!?"

"The cave...Midorikos cave.." the wind whispered in his ears.

Inuyasha sniffed and took off running rapidly to find Allie. 'What the hell's going on?'

A soul sprang forth from the cave. This time however it wasn't Midoriko. It was Izayoi. She floated to be infront of her son as she approached the cave. "My little puppy...has grown into a strong man now.." she smiled softly. "Allie is safe do not fret my son...she is just retaining all of the knowledge bestowed upon her from Midoriko." She floated back into the cave to show Inuyasha where she was passed out on the ground. No wounds but the striking white streak in her hair stayed put.

He blushed at his mother's compliments. "Mom...do you approve." He whispered softly and sat down by Allie and pulled her to lay in his lap.

Allie nuzzled Inuyasha gently while she slept kissing his neck gently. "Inu..." she mumbled in her sleep.

Izayoi smiled softly. "My son nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy and I see everything she sees. I can tell she makes you very happy in more ways than one." She giggled softly and floated to her son and kissed his forehead gently. "She'll wake up soon don't worry." She smiled and her soul slowly faded before going back into the necklace around Allies neck. 'I love you Inuyasha. I'm always here.'

'Thank you mother.' Inuyasha nuzzled Allie and leans against the cave wall. He sighed and held her tightly in his arms.

'Also no masturbating while you think she is asleep. She's not.' Izayoi giggled and then went quiet.

He blushed and looked at Allie. He hummed and kissed her neck tenderly and nibbled on her flesh softly.

She whimpered softly and slowly opened her eyes. "H-hey.." she blushed and yawned. "We should leave.."

"We should...but do we have to?" He hummed in her ear and licked the mark he given her.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she turned a darker shade of red. "Yes cause well.." she pointed to the middle of the cave where the fossilized demon bodies and Midorikos body still was. "Lets go back to the fire.."

"As you wish." He mumbled softly and stood up with her. "Do you want me to carry you?"

She held onto him and nodded. Once he picked her up she nuzzled him gently and closed her eyes. She liked him carrying her and she leaned up and kissed his neck softly.

He smirked and started to run back to their camp. He was carefully not to jump and run to high not wanting to frighten her.

Her body was starting to get hot and she blushed a little. Once they were back at the camp she got down. "Start the fire back up I'll be back.." she saw Takado was asleep in the abandoned hut and she smiled before walking behind the hut and taking off her clothes. 'Now or never I guess...I'm so nervous..' she took in a deep breath. She walked up behind Inuyasha as he was tending to the fire and hugged him from behind kissing his ear gently while rubbing the other one.

"You do know that means you want me right." His back stiffens as he felt her touch his ears. He shivered and his chest rumbled in euphoria. He turns his head and pulls her to him. He kissed her neck and embraced her lovingly.

She moaned breathlessly and closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. "I know.." she blushed. 'Nyx did say too..' she bit her lip before leaning up to his ear. "Take me...fuck me Inuyasha.." she moaned softly nipping his ear gently.

And that was what broke the camels back. He sat up and laid her down. "Very well." He whispered and disrobed. Both of them was now bare to one another and he made sure to pleasure her body with his tongue and hands before getting to the...good part

She blushed and sat up and kissed his neck gently while her hands ran down his chest and abdomen before reaching his member. Her hand slowly stroked him up down while still kissing his neck.

He grunted in pleasure and positioned himself slowly. "Are you sure?" He whispered softly looking into her eyes. She bit her lip as she looked down between her legs before looking back up at him and nodding her head slowly. She blushed and licked her fingers and rubbed them on her entrance to lubricate herself a little more as she looked up at him. Inuyasha nodded and bit her mark as he thrust into her heat and groaned at the tightness and warmth he was feeling for the first time. She yelped and her Walls clenched around him as she became tense and she closed her eyes as her head went back and she cursed lowly under her breath at the jolt of pain.

Inuyasha winced. "Not...too tight...relax...you're hurting me." He whispered in her ear.

"S-sorry..." she whimpered softly and took in a deep breath and exhaled becoming less tense. "G-go slow.."

He kissed her and slowly bucked his hips to her. He grunted and groaned lowly and massaged her breasts with his right hand. "Oh fuck...yes."

She bit her lip and continued to whimper as the pain slowly subsided. She rolled her head back and let out a quiet moan

"Allie." He groaned and slowly began to thrust faster and deeper. "Fuck, you feel so amazing!"

Her breathing grew heavy and wrapped her arms around his back and whimpered more as the pain completely subsided. "Harder..." she moaned and blushed as her hand went down and rubbed the bead at her center gently.

He growled and the sounds of hard smacking of wet bodies could be heard. He made sure to make Allie feel so much pleasure and tried not to mar her beautiful alabaster velvet skin.

Her moans started to pick up as he picked up his rhythm and she bit her lip. "I-inu..." she moved her hips to him slowly and when she angled her body a certain way her pleasure skyrocketed and she started to pant before screaming out his name reaching her first climax by penetration.

He tensed and held onto her body and kissed her tenderly as he too joined her in climax.

She moaned softly in the kiss before pulling away and her forehead touching his and she panted softly and blushed. 'It's so warm...' she felt embarrassed that she liked the feeling of his seed inside her and kissed him again before moving her hips to him again wanting more. The mark on her neck flowed before coming permanent and they continued their love making several times throughout the night.

"You're mine now...forever." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "Think you can tolerate me for that long?" He joked

She blushed and nuzzled him as she stayed quiet in his lap before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep. He grinned and kissed her again and also followed her to the land of dreams


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

When the morning sun had risen Nyx yawned and went to talk more with her parents she was happy to know that they did love her and they did care about her and never stopped searching for her. It made her feel happy. Now it was time for her to leave and she bid them all a goodbye and went to the neighboring village and looked for Sesshomaru. Her stomach churn as she became nervous. 'Is this the person I want to spend the rest of my life with?' She thought about all the good qualities of Sesshomaru and how he was a inherently strong and a good person under the coldness. 'Yes.' She stopped and sniffed. "Sesshomaru I can smell you, stop trying to sneak up on me when I'm deep in thought."

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply as he appeared behind her and held her hand gently while his other arm snaked around her waist pulling her body against his and bit the skin lightly at her collarbone. "Forgive me then..."

Her skin tingled under his touch and she blushed. "F-fine." She turned around and kissed his cheek. "Yes, my answer is yes Sesshomaru. I'll be your mate." She hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru grinned as his grip tightened around her waist and his fangs elongated. He licked her neck gently before sinking his fangs into her neck and growling deeply as he pulsed his energy through her fully making her his. "Mine...I shall always protect you...and love you.." He whispered gently in her ear.

"You better or else I'll neuter you." Nyx lightly hit his chest and kissed his cheek. "Come on let's go fine Inu and Allie." She held his hand and looked at his left arm. "Its healing really well...maybe it'll grow out fully in a couple more days."

Sesshomaru looked to his left arm. It was bony and he hummed. "I'll have to train a bit.." he sniffed the air to find his brothers scent. Once he caught onto it he knelt down and looked to Nyx. "Get on it will be quicker..."

"You just want to grope my ass." She deadpanned and got on his back. Sesshomaru's right hand indeed went to her ass. "Pervert.."

"Yes but it is quicker...it took us about a month to get here in the first place this shall be easier." Sesshomaru started to run at a fast pace jumping on top of tree to tree. He wasn't wrong it had taken them a full month to get to where the pack was at the speed they had been going.

"Well sorry I haven't been trained to use my inhuman speed yet." Nyx drawled and place her head on his shoulder. "You should fix that and teach me some cool stuff."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I shall then.." he continued to run stopping once he saw Inuyasha and Allie sitting under a tree. To anyone not a demon it looked like they were just hugging under the tree. But that was not the case. "Looks like we will be waiting." Sesshomaru looked away not wanting to see the sight before him.

"I-Inuyasha...h-harder...I'm-I'm Cumming.." she moaned softly into her mates ear. She had her kimono opened enough so he was able to enter his length into her as she sat on his lap and rode him. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder to hide the fact that they were doing the deed in broad daylight. She moaned lewdly in his ear as she reached her climax.

Inuyasha growled lowly and he reached his climax with his mate. "Fuck...they're here." He whispered and held Allie gently. He kissed her mark and nuzzled her. "I'm starting to think you're a little minx under all that shyness." He chuckled at his mates expense.

She shivered in pleasure and blushed. "H-hush puppy.." she covered her cheeks before fixing her clothes and looking up. "N-Nyxy!" She stood up but stumbled a little and grabbed onto the tree for support.

Sesshomaru chuckled and set Nyx down once they came closer.

Nyx tilted her head and blinked. "Oh my fucking...Kami. Allie you naughty girl! I didn't think you had it in you!" She yelled loudly with a proud smirk.

Allie blushed a deep shade of red before she ran and tackled Nyx down in an embrace. "Shut up...I missed you..."

Takado hummed as he walked out of the forest with fish in his mouth and next to Inuyasha. 'So she has returned..'

Sesshomaru went to stand by his brother letting the girls have their moment. "The fawn has grown quite impressively."

"I missed you too you slutty minx." Nyx hugged Allie and kissed her cheek. "Takados gotten big."

Inuyasha nodded. "Is that for you or me?" He rose a brow at the white deer.

Allie blushed a deep shade of red and held her cheeks. "S-stop it! I'm not a slutty minx!" She looked down. "He started it.." she mumbled.

Takado hummed and ate the fish. 'Lewd dog it's daylight.'

Sesshomaru chuckled and patted Takados head. "So you've finally become a man baby brother."

Nyx giggled playfully. "Yes you are you naughty girl." She then stopped playing and poked Allie's cheek.

Inuyasha brow twitched. "Shut up you asshole." He growled at both of them.

Allie blushed and lightly pushed her friend but hugged her tightly. "Don't be gone for that long again..."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his brothers expense and walked to the girls. "I don't mean to cut your reunion short but we should continue on."

"Actually...I kind of...I want a cinnamon roll.." Allie looked at Nyx and then at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha could that well take us all to the future?"

Inuyasha tilted his head. "It's possible but there's no guarantee that it'll work for you. I do want to see Kagome and possibly make amends..." he said and scratched his head. "And see her brother also."

Nyx hummed. "It's possible since we was transported through the space and time. According to quantum physics and theory it should work because we was transported to the past. From our present to the past. Hmmm yes it should work in taking us back."

"Ooh! Then let's go!" Allie jumped up and got on Takados back and held out her hand. "Nyxy come on!"

Sesshomaru hummed softly. "It won't hurt I suppose...I wished to see Rin anyway."

"Ok Allie, hold your horses why don't ya." Nyx rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to go back to the future because of her exes. 'Wait...we're in Japan so we'll more than likely be transported to future Japan. Great! I didn't want to have to explain myself to Sesshomaru about my exes.'

'And how many ex-lovers did you have?' Touga whispered in her mind.

'Well...I had several and most of them are in America so I don't have nothing to worry about.' She responded.

"Wait...Sesshomaru does this make me a mom to Rin?" She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha ears twitched as the wind blew on it. "The squirt likes you so I guess it does."

"I suppose it does.."Sesshomaru hummed and he started to run alongside his brother and Takado who carried the girls. They quickly arrived at Kaede's village and Sesshomaru stopped.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru hummed and rubbed her back gently.

"Aww Nyxy that's so cute." Allie giggled and went to stand with Inuyasha.

"Oh hush." She muttered to Allie and watched the exchanged. 'It least he'll make a good dad...never thought of kids..'

Kaede slowly walked up to Sesshomaru. "Shall I be watching young Rin some more for ye?" She asked.

"Yes and I thank you.." Sesshomaru hummed and patted Rin's head. "It is safer for you to be here."

"Yes Sesshomaru sama." Rin giggled and looked over. "Oh hello!" She giggled and waved at Nyx and Allie.

Allie smiled and waved. "Hello little one." She giggled softly. "I love kids...always wanted them."

"Very well, it's always a pleasure to watch young Rin.." Kaede turns and went back to sitting.

Nyx slowly waved back. "Yeah...I guess."

Sesshomaru patted her head gently. "Behave I'll be back soon.." he patted Rin's head and watched her leave to go play with Shippo.

Allie petted Takado gently. "You'll have to stay here baby.." she nuzzled him as she petted him softly.

Takado snorted. 'Very well, and try not to get hurt.' He turned away and went into the forest.

"Well, let's go shall we?" Nyx grinned and turned around starting to walk unknowingly going the wrong direction.

"Wrong way." Inuyasha said to her and chuckled.

"I knew that." She stopped and walked in the right direction

Allie giggled and went next to Nyx. "So I need to tell you something..." she blushed. "I think you know that we are mates but.." she blushed and started to whisper in her friend's ear. "I really like when he well...you know in me...I-is that normal to like it?"

Sesshomaru walked along side his brother and he hummed. "So tell me of this future brother."

"Yes it's normal, just means your body accepts him. Allie it's perfectly normal because I feel the same way to dog lord." Nyx place her hand on Allie's hand.

"It's different...not many natural areas, it's all been torn down and replaced by these tall buildings, and there's these wagons that kagome called cars...it replaces the wagons. Um the air smells worst because of pollution.." Inuyasha tilted his head

Allie nodded slowly and blushed and held her friend's hand. "He marked you I can sense it." Allie giggled softly. "Nyxy that's great."

Sesshomaru hummed. "Wonderful.." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...I told him my answer earlier today." Nyx yawned and kept walking.

"It's more advanced than it is now...at least that's what it looks like." Inuyasha muttered.

Allie smiled and hugged her before looking at Inuyasha as they got to the well. "Oh so this well...we saw this when we first got here.." she walked over to the well and looked down at it. "Does it always smell like decay?"

Sesshomaru huffed. "Great.." he pulled Nyx to him. "After you brother."

"Sometimes I guess." Inuyasha shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru. "What are you scared?"

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Pussies!" She jumped down the well not knowing if it'll work for her or not. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and jumped down following his mate.

"Well...okay then.." Allie put her legs over the edge of the well and jumped down.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes also and jumped down the well catching Allie. "I got you." He grinned at her.

Allie blushed and held onto her mate and her eyes widened as the four of them seemed to be surrounded by space for a few moments before landing at the bottom of the well. Allie looked up and saw the roof of the well house. "D-did it work..."

Sesshomaru hummed and sniffed. "I smell the pollution you spoke of.." he held Nyx to him and jumped out of the well.

"Yep." Inuyasha kissed Allie's cheek and jumped out the well. He puts her down and walks with her to Kagome's home. He sniffs the air. "She's here..." he knocked on the door.

"Well let's go exploring but first you need to change." Nyx looked at Sesshomaru. "Hmm." She puts his hair into a topknot and took off his armor and grabbed his swords and hid it under the floorboards of the shrine.

Allie started to feel a little worried. 'W-why does he wanna see her..'

'Sweetie she was his friend...do not worry Inuyasha cares deeply for you..' izayoi hummed and Allie just inwardly nodded.

Sesshomaru hummed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh that woman..." he looked around and stood against Goshinbuku. He heard a car horn and he didn't jump but he was caught off guard. "What was that.."

"SŌTA STAY OUT OF MY FOOD!" Kagome yelled and then opened the door and her eyes widen. "I...Inuyasha...what are you doing here? And is that the same girl from before?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, this is Allie and Allie this is Kagome." He introduced them even though it wasn't unnecessary. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure.." Kagome mumbled and moved away and let the two in. "What's this about?"

"Um well you was my first friend...and I wanted to um make things right, this is Allie she's my mate or wife. I really love her and would like if my best friend got along with my mate." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagome blinked and stood there awkwardly. "Ok..." she sighs. "I'm sorry for being rude before it's just it was the anniversary of my dad's death and I was upset and stress. I...I had loved you Inuyasha more than friend but since I've been gone it's now like you're another brother.." she confessed. "I've thought about everything and decided to stay home, Sōta needs me, mom needs to help around the shrine and Grandpa is getting old."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll still love you like a sister Kagome, if you ever need me you can always send a message down the well."

"That Sesshomaru was a car, an automotive vehicle used for transportation." Nyx explained and looked at herself she tilted her head. "This will do for now." She looked at him. "Hmm your clothes should be okay but your hair and ears will cause attention." She hid his ears by using his bangs to cover his forehead and ears. "Luckily your hair is long princess."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thanks Inuyasha, I'll be sure to remember that...um I guess good luck then."

"Thanks Kagome." He grinned and took Allie's hand and walked out of the house. "Now let's go do whatever you came here to do."

Nyx looked at him some more. 'Hmm if anyone ask just say he's cosplaying' she takes his hand and walked with him out of the shrine. They walked slowly through the city. "Ah it's nice out." She hummed and looked around for a bit. "Oh I know let's go see the Sakura tree, they should be in full blossom this time of year."

Allie had just stood there awkwardly for the duration of the visit with Kagome. She did however have a blush on her cheeks the entire time. 'H-he loves me...' she looked up being brought out of her thoughts. "Oh um...well here.." she ripped a piece of her kimono off and used it like a bandana over Inuyashas ears. "There that should help.."

Sesshomaru hummed and started to walk down the stairs from the shrine and his eyes widened slightly in shock at everything around them.

Inuyasha tilted his head and wiggled his ears. "There is a...place that sells food here." He sniffed.

"It's called a signal light; red means stop, yellow means yield, and green means go." Nyx explains as they stopped near a signal light and cross the street. "Oh Sessh I know!" She yelled out and took him to a lingerie store and sat him in front of the fitting room. "You sit here and I'll go try on these clothes." She giggles and takes several of them

Allie takes Inuyasha's hand and followed Nyx and Sesshomaru and goes into the dressing room. "Nyxy we don't have any money yet...we are gonna have to do some...borrowing to get some."

"Allie, Sesshomaru literally carries a gold coin bag. We'll use that and go to a 'cash for gold' store and have them exchange the two." Nyx hummed having thought about the finance already. "Now let me tease my puppy." She turns away and takes off her kimono and puts on the red lingerie that was more of a corset with panties. She stepped out of the fitting room and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Well, my lord how do I look?"

Inuyasha looked around and blushed heavily at seeing Nyx's body. "Um Allie am I supposed to be in here?"

Sesshomarus eyes widened and he grinned and came closer. "I think I rather like this...lingerie.." he whispered huskily in her ear biting down on her neck.

"What no!" Allie pushed him out and sighed and rubbed her temples. "Inuyasha you weren't supposed to follow me into the dressing room.."

"Oh I know you do, sit still and let me try on some more." Nyx winked at her mate.

"Well how was I supposed to know with you holding my hand constantly as we walked?" Inuyasha argued and tilted his head. "You practically lead me in the store without any warning about where we're going so it's your fault."

Sesshomaru grinned. "I'll be here waiting then.."

Allie rolled her eyes and started to look curiously. She walked around and looked at the lingerie waiting for Nyx to finish teasing Sesshomaru. 'None of these would even fit me...they are all so small and not for curvy busty women...'

Inuyasha took a seat next to Sesshomaru and grumbled. "We're gonna be here for a while."

"Good. Oh Allie I found your size." Nyx directed her friend over to her size and hummed. "Oh get the green, red, purple and pink one little shy naughty minx." She teased and picked out another and tried it on. She tried on a black and purple lace babydoll set.

'Oh how I wish they had this in the feudal era.' Touga groaned.

Allie blinked and blushed. "I'm not a minx now stop it!"

"Ooh honey would you like some help?" The cashier came over. He was heavily flamboyant and he spun Allie around looking her over. "Hmm hold baby girl I think I got you something." He pushed Allie into a dressing room and gave her a white and red little number. It was white laced with red ribbons. The bra had a red bow in the middle of her breasts and the little white thong had one on the side of her hip. The garter belt reached down to grab the white lacy thigh highs that were also embroidered with red ribbon. Allie blushed seeing herself like this and she walked out and was covering herself with her arms and she looked at Nyxy. "This is t-too much.."

"Oh honey you look wonderful!" The cashier exclaimed and grabbed Inuyasha bringing him in the back to have him see Allie. "Now look at your little Minx!"

"I'm not a minx!" Allie blushed and held her cheeks.

Sesshomaru hummed and sat back and waited to see Nyx in her next outfit.

Inuyasha blinked and stared and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit...you're hot...well hotter." He muttered and couldn't stop staring. "Buy it..."

For drama sake Nyx poked her leg out and slowly walked out of the fitting room. "How do I look now?" She asked and sat on his lap and giggled.

'Sexy.' Touga whispered.

Allie blushed a deep shade of red but nodded. "Um...okay.." she quietly went back to change and she held her cheeks. 'Oh my..' she quietly got changed back into her kimono.

'Inu No Taisho! I heard that!' Izayoi hummed from Allies necklace loud enough for Touga to hear. You could hear the annoyance in her voice even though it was calm.

Sesshomaru since he was holding the sword that his father's soul resided in kicked it to the ground. "Old perverted mutt.." he then wrapped his arms around his mate possessively biting her neck harder than before. "Mine..."

Inuyasha sat back and down and blushed. 'That was hot.'

'Forgive me my love...you would look like a goddess in these lingerie.' Touga muttered and forgot that Izayoi soul was in the necklace.

"Yours." She grinned and took off the lingerie and put on her kimono. "I think that's enough trying on clothes." She got the ones she wanted and dug her hand into Sesshomaru gold bag and took two gold coins out. "Here you go sir, don't worry it's real, that's for me and my friend there."

The cashier eyes widen. "Oh thank you honey, and thanks for bringing some sexy eye candy into my store." He snickers. "Oh have fun you two naughty minxs." He bagged the lingerie and tossed in some perfume for them. "Come back soon."

Allie blushed and held her bag. "Come on we need some actual clothing besides lingerie.." she walked with Nyx to another store to get some essentials for the both of them and then looked at Nyx. "Look there's a music festival! Oooh they have churros!" She grabbed Inuyashas hand and started running toward the sweets after taking some of the gold from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hummed. "Seems like a large festival.".

'This is what I meant by holding my hand and dragging me places.' Inuyasha sighed but followed just to see his mate smile.

"A festival I have no desire in partaking." Nyx mumbled and walked with him to a quiet spot. "Here have a seat while I go get us some drinks."

Sesshomaru huffed and stood up. "I'm going with you...there's too many people here...and many of them are demons."

"Sessh I'm not a helpless damsel, like I'm gonna give these people my attention. Just sit and relax ok?" She pushed him down. "Relax." She turned and went into the festival and purchased two large fruit drinks.

"Daddy! There you are! I hid like you said but you took forever to find me and mommy!" Yelled a little boy that jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Akuma!? What have I told you about running off!?" Yelled a strong feminine voice. The owner of the voice walked forward. Her hair was black with a streak of gray, long and wavy. The gray streak was the only indication of her possible age. "And-" she blinked and tilted her head. "Sesshy? Why did you change into your feudal era clothes?"

"I'm sorry mommy but I smelled Daddy and he was taking too long to find me and-" the little boy stopped when his mother's hand touched his mouth.

"You inherited my rambling." She picked him up and stared at Sesshomaru strangely. "You're not...my Sesshy." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

Sesshomaru Rose a brow and hummed and stood up. "And you're not my Nyx.."

"But mommy that's daddy!" The little boy yelled.

"Akuma hush." She said seriously and the boy went silent at his mother's tone and she stared at Sesshomaru. 'Hmm wouldn't do good to interfere.' "I won't answer any questions, but I guess you can tell what the future holds for you...just know Akuma isn't the only one."

The present Sesshomaru nodded. "I see...I didn't realize we would both still be alive.."

F. N. (Future Nyx) smiled. "Yes, we lived long and had lots of sex and then had some kids. Hm that's all I can say now I must go before the past me vanishes." She left quickly.

"Mommy! What's going on!?" Akuma yelled wanting to know exactly what's going on but Nyx diverts his attention elsewhere.

With Nyx she was standing in line for the drinks and finally received them. "Finally." She muttered and turned around bumping into someone luckily her drinks didn't spill. "Hey watch where you're going!" She growled and then She looked up at him and blinked. "Sessh? Why are you in a business suit?"

The future Sesshomaru hummed at Nyx. "I am not your Sesshomaru...but rather the future Sesshomaru. I can't tell you much but we still live long until the present day."

P. N. (Present Nyx.) looked at Sesshomaru and stares. "You look sexy in that suit." She grins and leans up and kissed his cheek. "Well I guess I should go bye." She winks and walks away to her Sesshomaru. "Here I got you a fruit drink."

Sesshomaru hummed and pulled her to him. "Thank you...we should probably leave...we might disappear otherwise."

-Meanwhile-

"Two churros please!" Allie ordered some and turned to Inuyasha handing him one. "Try it it's sooo good."

Inuyasha sniffed at the cinnamon stick and nibbled on it. "It's sugary..." he found he liked the taste and ate it.

Allie looked at her mate. "Did you ever come around here?"

"No, why should I?" He looked around and sat down. "I stayed close to the well."

"Was just curious.." Allie giggled but she looked forward and her eyes widened. "U-um Inuyasha...d-does she look like me.." she pointed to a woman in front of them who was holding hands with a tall man who looked very similar to Inuyasha but with black hair. The woman however had the same fiery red hair but the color seemed to be dulled and her hair was done in a french braid.

"Um yes." Inuyasha muttered and looked at allie and then looked at the couple in front of them. 'He looks like my human form...but those scars on the side of his face looks like my markings.' Ever since he changed into his demon form and mated with Allie the markings on his cheeks had stayed.

The future Allie giggled as she leaned up and kissed the future Inuyasha. She turned around however and her eyes widened. "O-oh wow...so today is the day we came through the well.." she mumbled.

The present Allie held Inuyasha's hand tightly. "I-I think that's you.."

Future Inuyasha blinked and turned around. "So it is." He whispered.

Present Inuyasha watches them. "Are we suppose to see them...us? Or not?"

Future Allie giggled. "I forgot how cute you used to be." She waved at the present Inuyasha and then took Future Inuyashas hand. "Don't worry about everything so much young me! He loves you!"

Present Allie blushed a little. "You get so much taller.." she bit her lip and held Present Inuyashas hand.

Future Allie giggled and pulled Future Inuyasha away. "Let's go old dog. Bye puppy!" She waved and giggled and they left.

The quartet returned back to the shrine and went through the well. "Can't say I didn't enjoy that...Sesshomaru what did you see? You kept looking at me weirdly. Did you see me or something?"

Inuyasha held Allie as they exited the well. "So, that was you in the future...you looked even more beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"I saw the future you.." Sesshomaru hummed and kissed the top of her head. "You were much calmer..." he hummed. "I could sense another familiar demon near us however...and it wasn't you two either.." Sesshomaru hummed in thought.

Allie blushed a deep shade of red. "Hush you.." she leaned up and kissed her mates cheek and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Who do you think it was?"

"The energy I sensed matched fathers...but that's not possible." He hummed.

"Anything is possible probably improbable." Nyx corrected and grinned. "Who knows Inupapa may have something up his sleeve in the near future." She turned around and made camp.

Inuyasha hummed. "I wonder if we had any kids in the future."

Sesshomaru hummed and sat down by his mate. "Perhaps...the old fool did know many things."

'This old fool happened to teach him everything he knows!' Touga grumbled.

Allie sat down on the ground as Takado found her. "Hey baby.." she nuzzled him. She thought about the idea of having children and she blushed and held her cheeks happily while giggling.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You were beautiful very beautiful just as you are now." He pulled her to his lap. 

'I am no longer a baby there is no reason to call me that.' Takado huffed.

Allie pouted. "Still gonna call you that Taka.." she looked at Inuyasha. "Nothing just thinking about something that makes me happy.." She moved to go sit in Inuyashas lap. "Oh Nyxy I got cinnamon rolls!" She opened her bag and took out the box of cinnamon rolls. She handed one to Nyx and one to Inuyasha.

Allie giggled and moaned softly as she took a bite of one taking in the sugary cinnamony goodness. Sesshomaru hummed and took one and ate it and grinned at his mate and positioned her so she could feel his length that was starting to harden.

Nyx blushed. "Oh allie brb me and Sesshy gonna have some fun time." She jumped up and took Sesshomaru with her.

"Those two." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled Allie in his lap, kissed her and fondled her body.

Sesshomaru grinned and followed his mate to a lake and proceeded to take her several times throughout the night.

"P-perverts.." Allie then moaned feeling her mates hands on her and then they too made love throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

It had been about 2 months since they came back from the future. And things have been dull to say the least. No new shards, no new leads on Naraku. Only thing that's been new is the girls teaching their mates new sex positions.

Allie was in the middle of a relaxing bath in the hot spring with Nyx. "This is nice...but boring.." she sighed.

"Yeah...dog lord finished with my training and I don't know what else to do." Nyx sighed and laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "I don't feel like having sex...we could um hunt and cook stuff. Oh I know!" Her eyes widened. "Let's influence the time stream...you know make the future better."

"Nyx we are already doing that by being here...the time line has probably already changed because of us." Allie looked up at the sky. 'Twas the night of the full moon, which meant she was a human again till morning. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if...we hadn't come back in time?"

"Sometimes, we probably would've been scrummaging for money and finding a place to stay." Nyx muttered. "Let's not dawdle on what if's Allie, I like being here...I finally have what I always wanted; a family."

"Yeah.." she smiled. She was happy that her friend was and she kissed her friend's cheek and sunk into the water more. "Have you noticed lately their sex drive has been...upped?"

Nyx blinked slowly and tilted her head, she has noticed it and have stopped Sesshomaru multiple times because she wasn't feeling like having sex. "Yes, is it possible for them to have a heat cycle?"

"I don't know.." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Inuyasha's been wild about it lately.." she blushed a deep shade of red. She still wasn't the most comfortable talking about sex.

"Stop acting like a blushing virgin." She giggled. "I think it'll pass soon...I wish we could find more shards I'm bored as fuck."

Allie grumbled and rubbed her arm. "I do too...but so far nothing..." she sighed and laid back against the rock to try and relax more.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both killed something for dinner. "Your kills are still sloppy."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!" He turned away and stared at his kill. It was a wild boar that he killed sloppily, but he didn't care as it made the 'killing' part quick.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It's insulting to the animal. It was killed so you can feast upon its meat. At Least show respect in its dying moments."

"Do you think I wanted to kill it? I hate killing unless it's necessary." Inuyasha growled and turned his head away

"You're missing the point whelp. All I am saying is take care when you need to kill something." Sesshomaru huffed and started to make a fire. Their bickering had been more often lately with their combined sexual frustration.

"We'll teach me them bastard." The hanyou folded his arms and growled at his elder brother.

"Learn how to make the kill quick and painless. The heart or the brain is your best bet and then you pay respects fool." Sesshomaru growled as he furrowed his brow. Something had been changing them lately. To be slightly more aggressive and more dominant and sex crazed than they had ever been before.

And what was changing them? Nyx and Allie wearing a new perfume that they had gotten from the future. The smell of it was intoxicating for the two dog demons. And driving them wild with sexual frustration. But by now they had run out of the perfume. So hopefully the girls mates sexual tension would be alleviated. Dogs have sensitive noses...including dog demons with humanoid forms. It was quiet as the boys waited for their mates to finish up their bath.

"AHHHH! NYX KILL IT IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Until they both jumped up hearing Allie scream. Who ran over to her mate away from Nyx, who had a spider in her hand and was chasing her with it. Allie hid behind Inuyasha and shook a little. "Nyx get rid of it!"

"Allie come on the thing is kinda cute. I've never seen a green spider with a horn on its head." Nyx giggled and held the tiny spider. It looked harmless but also looked to be poisonous. "It's probably just a baby, oh I know I'll keep her. And I'll name it Naraka." She grinned at the irony of the name.

Sesshomaru rose a brow at his mates behavior. "Hn, the spider isn't normal...there's youki within it."

"Nyx stop it!" Allie continued to shiver in fear against Inuyasha's back.

The spider however jumped away from Nyx as Sesshomaru went to swat it away. It bit Sesshomaru's hand before jumping and biting Inuyasha. The two demon men felt the affects of the spider's venom immediately. Sesshomaru growled and held his head and actually fell to his knee as the venom start to move through his blood. "Dammit..."

"Shit.." Inuyasha hissed and fell to his hands and knees cause of the poison. Allie immediately jumped to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking...I thought it was that...that's a jorou spider...their poison...is deadly...especially if it's a demon one.." Sesshomaru struggled to get the words out as he started to pant.

Nyx frowned and panicked inwardly. She went to Sesshomaru and bit down hard on his hand and stared at him as she sucked out the venom from his bloodstream. She spat the venom out of her mouth and continued doing so until the effects subsided. "Lay down Sesshomaru." She looked at Inuyasha. "Want me to suck the venom out of him? Or do you got it?"

Inuyasha held his hand and hissed. "No." He barked out and panted hazardously.

Sesshomaru grunted laying back against the tree. "Don't swallow it..."

Allie put Inuyasha's head in her lap and took his hand and was sucking the venom out inwardly very worried about him and was still shaking a little. "You'll be okay.."

"I didn't I just spat it out." Nyx patted Sesshomaru's head. "Don't worry."

"I feel like shit." Inuyasha gasped out and coughed a bit.

Sesshomaru grunted. "I'll be fine...just need to rest.." he closed his eyes and laid back

"I know...it'll be okay..." she sucked more venom out and held his head and wiped his forehead.

Nyx frowned. "I shouldn't have picked up the spider." She mutters and kissed Sesshomaru's forehead. "Now I feel guilty." 

Inuyasha looked at Allie softly before closing his eyes to sleep. "Allie I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Quiet...you're fine...you're not hurt...it's all that matters.." Sesshomaru grunted and fell asleep against his mate.

Allie kissed his forehead gently and breathed in. "Don't blame yourself Nyxy..." she ran her hands through her mates hair to help him relax.

"Ok.." she muttered and held Sesshomaru tightly and nuzzled into his mokomoko. "So what now?" She asked and watched Inuyasha eyes strained as he fell asleep.

"I don't know..." Allie sighed and Takado came over and nuzzled her

"Well, it is my fault that this happened...want me to at least hunt for food?" Nyx muttered softly unsure of herself for the moment.

'Young wolf it is not your fault this occurred you can not blame yourself.' Takado walked over and nuzzled against Nyx gently.

"Takas right Nyxy." Allie ran her hand through Inuyasha's hair. "And the guys already got food...it just has to be cooked."

Allie looked at the food after gently lifting Inuyasha's head off of her lap and onto her bag. She kissed his cheek gently whispering a soft I love you before started to cook the meat.

Sesshomaru grumbled in his slumber against his mate. "Don't blame yourself my mate.." he slowly opened his eyes.

Nyx frowned more and lays her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Ok..." She nuzzled him and held him securely.

Sesshomaru grunted and slowly stood to his feet. "Walk with me...I need to walk to regulate my blood."

Allie sighed. "Stay safe you two.." she rubbed Inuyasha's ears gently.

Nyx helped him stand and walk. They walked a bit away from the others. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru...I know you hate to feel weak and powerless."

Sesshomaru huffed. "I'm fine...I'll be fine soon." He looked and saw the spring and leaned against a tree as he stripped down and got in and looked to Nyx. "I know you have bathed for the night but join me.." 

"Of course." She nodded slowly and got in with him. She looked down and stared at her reflection. 

Sesshomaru looked to her before pulling her to him. "Stop blaming yourself. And don't say you're not. I know when you're lying. Your nose twitches when you lie." 

Her mouth gaped. "No it does not." She folded her arms and grumbled. She looked up at him and place her head on his chest and listened to his slow heartbeat. "Sessh...why me? I mean I know we've had this conversation before, and I know you care about me but still why did you choose me?" 

He breathed In and patted her head gently. "Because...you are indeed a special onna...though you are frustrating and sex addicted and can fight me on everything...the thought of you not being in my life saddens me greatly..."

Nyx looked up at Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. "You can be so sweet Sesshy when you want to be. But most of the time your are an asshole, egotistical jerk but I love you too." She grinned at him.

He chuckled and held her. "Good. Now relax..." he sniffed gently. "You're not wearing that scent anymore.." 

"Well I'm sure it got washed off." Nyx nuzzled him and moves closer. "When will I meet your mother?"

Sesshomaru breathed in. "We can soon if you wish.." he kissed her head gently and pulled her to sit in his lap. 

"Whenever is fine. I'm not going to make a huge fuss about it. But I was wondering why you don't talk about her?" She asked. 

He breathed in. "Mother can be irritating...and smothering at times." He laid back against the rock. "And protective." 

"I see." She nodded and kissed his forehead. She leans to his ear and whispered naughty things in Spanish. Sesshomaru may not understand what was being said but he knew the implications of what he's hearing.

Sesshomaru hummed deeply as he grabbed his mates rear end and squeezed before slapping each cheek. "Naughty little bitch.." he grinned and bit down on her mate mark.

"I'm your bitch papí." She whispered and moved her head away. "You like it when I say that don't you Sesshomaru?" 

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled as he held her closer. "Indeed I do.." he growled deeply before capturing her lips in a rough and heated kiss.  
Her lips became swollen and she returned the sentiment by biting the dog lord's lower lip 

Sesshomaru hummed and started to trail kisses and bites down her neck while his hand moved down and slowly touched her untouched hole slowly pushing a finger in. 

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she moaned quietly and fidgeted beside him. "Y-you horn dog."

"You're the wolverine not I." He hummed and moved his finger in and out slowly.

"Shut up." She growled lowly at him and bit her lip. 'Damn he knows just what to do to make me feel amazing.' 

He chuckled. "You know...I feel quite famished..." he then lifted her up sitting her on his shoulders as he licked deep into her slit and he held her thighs around his head. 

"You b-bastard." She stuttered. "You better make your tongue long too." She held onto the rock behind him for support and shuddered in pleasure. He chuckled deeply causing his tongue to vibrate before biting down on her sensitive bead. His tongue then elongated and moved all around her inner caverns. 

Nyx shivered slightly from the cold and she swatted Sesshomaru after an intense round of coitus. "Now I'm cold..." she complained.

Sesshomaru chuckled and got up and lifted her and they got dressed and he held her in his arms as he carried her back to camp and he laid down in front of the tree holding her. "Rest.."

But before they had returned, Inuyasha's face became flushed and he opened his eyes. "S-stop it, don't touch." He placed his hands on his ears.

"I'm trying to help you relax..." she moved to lay down next to him and she kissed his cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but I'll be ok..." he sniffed and smelled the food. His stomach growled and he sat up. "Kinda starving."

"Inuyasha you're always hungry.." she giggled softly and kissed his nose before getting up and ripping some boar for him and bringing it over to him. "Here try to sit up."

He looked at the boar and took a piece and ate it. "Soooo good." His mouth watered as he reached for another piece.

Allie giggled softly and took one for herself. "What did you think of me when you first met me?"

Inuyasha blushed and gave off a sheepish laugh. "Big boobies." He joked and turned away laughing more then stopped. "No...I thought you was pretty and I liked your eyes...mom's eyes was like yours." 

'Mommas boys always go for someone like their mother...' she thought to herself before hearing a giggle.

'Inuyashas always been a mommas boy.' Izayoi chimed in and Allie smiled and looked back to him. "And what do you think now?"

"Well I think you're the best person a half-demon could ask for in a wife and mate." He nodded and grinned.

Allie giggled softly and leaned down and kissed him softly. "Likewise puppy. You make an amazing wife." She teased.

He blinked at her and bristled with faux anger. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you know what exactly what it means princess!" She giggled more continuing to tease him. "What are you gonna do about it princess?"

Inuyasha growled and tackled allie and attacked her with tickles and kisses. "Take this!"

She yelped and was laughing hard and her kimono came undone. "Noooo!" She giggled loudly 

"I'm going to devour you!" He cackled and tickled her some more.

"Stop! I surrender!" She giggled loudly and sat up.

'Um dear your kimono..' Izayoi chimed in and Allie looked down and blushed and fixed her kimono since her breasts were exposed.

He grinned at her. "I've already seen you naked there's no need to be embarrassed." He stopped her and place her hands above her head. "I...love your body."

She blushed more and crossed her legs. "You don't think they are too big..." she had a lot of insecurities about her large breasts. 

"No, absolutely not. They're perfect and when we have lots of pups they'll keep them fed." He nodded reassuringly and kissed her breasts  
while looking up at her.

She whimpered softly and moved and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. He grinned and nibbled on her neck and suckled on her breasts. She moaned softly as she watched him with a blush on her face.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "You're wet already..." he whispered huskily at her as he touched her nether regions. "It's ok, I'm hard for you already."

Dirty talk was something of a weakness for her that also very much embarrassed her and she covered her face and squirmed as she whimpered. "Stop teasing me.."

Inuyasha nuzzled Allie gently and left numerous love bites on her breasts. "Mine." He muttered in her ear and held her tightly after their love making. She blushed hiding her face in his neck and kissing it gently before falling asleep against him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been months and the quartet has been wandering around the lands for shards, but for some reason their luck hasn't been as good. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sibling relationship had strengthened considerably and with Inu no Taisho's constant present they were able to a family. Or at least some semblance of having a family relationship. Koga visited Nyx on numerous occasions acting like the doting brother and catching up on old times. Allie and Inuyasha's relationship blossomed beautifully and he showed where his mother was buried and the place of his birth. Although his mother's spirit was in Allie's necklace he still wanted to show where she was buried and pay respects. Sesshomaru and Nyx's relationship however started to become a bit rocky after a heated argument. Nyx thought Sesshomaru was being too possessive and too overprotective. She liked the feeling of being protected and secure but Sesshomaru was suffocating her. He interfered with her making several male friends, all of which she had wanted to become sparring partners. Their argument was so heated that Nyx lost her temper and they began a physical altercation and was only stopped when Inuyasha and Allie interfered. "You're so fucking insufferable! I don't say shit to you whenever we go to a village and random bitches are eyeing your ass! I don't say shit because I know your doggy ass is mine! But I can't have male friends as sparring partners because your ego don't want me to associate with no other guy besides Inuyasha, Koga and inupapa!" She growled and punched him in the chest and left to cool off. But before she could leave Sesshomaru grabbed her arm rather roughly and shoved her to a tree hard. "I don't give a damn...you are mine." His eyes bled red and his grip tighten as he bared his fangs at her.

Her eyes was wide with slight fear that he might hurt her. She received a flashback of her last abusive relationship. "D-don't touch me." She shoved him away and ran away somewhere.

Sesshomaru was about to take off when Inuyasha stood in front of him. "Don't...if you go after her she'll think you're trying to hurt her..didn't you see the look in her eyes? I think she was hurt in a last relationship...Allie told me that she's been hurt before. Let her cool off before going after her." Inuyasha said to him.

Nyx ran away and sat under a tree. She rubbed her eyes. "T-that stupid mutt.." She sniffled and flinched as she rubbed her arms and felt the bruising on her upper arms vanish slowly. She turned to her left and saw Takado, the white stag that was Allie's familiar. He was now full grown and had an impressive size rack...er well antlers. He moves down and lays beside her.

'Calm yourself...my charge is worried but is leaving you be to calm yourself. Your mate cares but you are right to feel the way you do." He lowers his head and grazes on the grass beneath him. His blue eyes gazed at her with tenderness. 'Your mate has been possessive and overprotective, it is understandable that you wish to have more friends, especially sparring partners to want to increase your fighting capabilities. However you need to talk to your mate about your past relationships...he needs to know why you looked at him in fear earlier' he looked down and continued grazing.

"You're smart for a deer...t-thank you Takado." Nyx thanked the deer and patted his forehead and pulled her legs to her chest. She stared into space and shivered at her foreboding thoughts of Sesshomaru eventually hurting or abusing her. 'N-no I don't think he would ever do it...maybe slap me yes but I don't think he would beat me.'

"I've always said he was smart...that's my baby.." Allie hummed calmly as she approached and kissed his head between his antlers and she walked closer to her friend and sister and took her into her arms and hugged her. "I know...I know you are scared but I want you to remember. Sesshomaru is not him, and from Inuyasha has told me Sesshomaru has never been in a relationship like yours before or at all. You need to tell him love..." she kissed her friends cheek and hugged her to her chest and patted her head down comfortingly. "They are demons yes...and they love us deeply...they would never hurt us...we are their mates. Even when Inuyasha was in his demon form and he has no control he still recognizes me and doesn't hurt me. Demons lose control sometimes...but they never hurt their mates."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru breathed in and sat down and huffed. 'She never tells me anything...' he hummed and stands up. "Stay near them and protect them while I am gone...I will return shortly.." he takes off running finding Totosai and having a long conversation with the swordsmith. He would be gone for a few hours but it would only to be something for his mate. Totosai created a dagger from Sesshomaru's fang for Nyx...the same dagger he had seen her future self carry when they had gone through the well. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone but he knew it was his fang. The handle was blue crafted with his insignia and her name and a blue jewel on the end. Etched into the blade were words. Words of love and devotion from Sesshomaru to her that he would never tell anyone but her. "My light, my anger but my love. I will protect you always" it read in kanji. He wrapped the dagger in some cloth bowing his head to Totosai as a thank you before leaving back to the campfire Where Inuyasha waited and Inuyasha didn't say anything but nodded his head in knowing and started to cook boar for them and for the girls and Takado for when they would return.

Nyx nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Y-you are right." She hugged her friend tightly. "I'll tell him." She stood up and slowly walked to the campsite. "Sesshomaru...c-can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and nodded to his mate walking over to her and kissing her forehead gently. "Forgive me...let us go.." he holds her hand gently in his and the other hand holds the new dagger wrapped in the cloth for her as they walked away from the campsite. 

Nyx took his hand and walked with him. They stopped near a large Sakura tree and she sat down. "I...had several relationships with men." She started and continued telling him of her past relationships. She told him about Nate, Jared, and Max. She mentioned that Jared was the worst of them and was physically and verbally abusive. 

Sesshomaru listened to her intently. His hands slightly twitching in anger not at her but at the thought of any man hurting her or touching her. He breathed in and looked to her and held the cloth. "I understand...this is for you.."

Nyx looked up and stared at him. She looked into his eyes and then at his hands and took the item. She removed the cloth from it. "A dagger?" She looked at him curiously.

"Read the blade.." he whispered and moved closer to kiss her shoulder. "If you are ever in danger and I am not around...stab this into someone and I will smell their blood and find you..." he kissed her forehead gently and nipped her ear. "Otherwise you may also use it...for sparring...know that I trust you just not others." He pulled her into his lap. "It is made from my fang...when we were in that different time...your elder self had it with her."

"Thank you lord fluffy." She launched herself at him and kissed his forehead. "I forgive you but don't do that again or else I'll collar your ass."

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply and held her close. "You've threatened that before...now..." he laid her down on the ground and slowly gets on top of his mate. "The whelp and his mate can wait for us.." he whispered huskily before claiming her lips with his and proceeding to pleasure his mate for some time. 

Meanwhile Allie watched them go and let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled Takado as he walked alongside her back to the camp and she went to sit in her own mates lap. "It'll be okay...it will work itself out."

Inuyasha looked at her. "I hope so..." he muttered. "Cause it'll be hard to travel with them with tension."

"Don't worry.." Allie kissed her mate gently and sat with him waiting for the other two to return.

Allie looked to Inuyasha as she chewed on the meat from the boar and she watched him eat like a pig and she rolled her eyes but smiled at her mate. A thought still going on in the back of her head. Why didn't her future self and Inuyasha's future self have children with them? And this thought was turning into a worry that she kept to herself. "Inu...I remember you and Sesshomaru saying that his mother wasn't far and that she was very intelligent...would she...maybe know something about my race of demon?"

"Perhaps...ice lord's mom should know a lot of things and she has this magic cauldron." Inuyasha looked at Allie. "Why? Something wrong?" He asked worriedly and wiped his mouth clean.

"No I just...I want to know more is all...since I'm the last one that we know about anyway.." she looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry okay? And you shouldn't call Sesshomaru that he is your brother." She moved to sit closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand and watched the fire.

"At least I'm not calling him a bastard." Inuyasha mumbled and folded his arms. "So can I tell you something?"

"You just did.." she giggled playfully but nodded and kissed his cheek. "What is it?"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me you know. I never want you to think I don't care because I do ok." Inuyasha grinned at her and place his hands at her waist.

"I love you.." she smiled and whispered to him and held his face and started to kiss him slow and intimately and she rubbed his ears gently while giggling.

He blushed and became flustered. "S-stop not the ears!" He flattened them down to his hair. "You do that on purpose."

"Because it's cute.." she smiled and nuzzle him gently. "Do you ever worry about anything and you don't tell me about it?"

"Yes, I just don't want you to worry. My problems aren't yours to worry about...firefly." Inuyasha hummed at the name that he chose.

She smiled at the nickname and kissed him gently. "But they are, you're my mate...so you need to trust me and tell me them.." she whispered before straddling him to kiss him deeply. Takado looked to his familiar and hummed and saw the sword Nyx often carried that had the soul of Inu No Taisho and the necklace Allie often wore that held the soul of Izayoi. 'It is time to let my powers come forth...' Without anyone realizing it Takado took the two artifacts into the forest and his antlers glowed and they were raised up into the air and he looked at them. 'Inu No Taisho and Lady Izayoi...your lives have ended long before they were meant too...and while I was born to protect the last of the elemental demons I was meant to also keep safe anyone she cared for...you both fall into that realm for her desire to see her mate and her brother in law so to speak and her friend happy...I shall restore your lives...' Takado hummed and his antlers grew brightly almost like the brightness of an Eclipse and the artifacts glowed bright before they were turned and shaped into bodies. The bodies of Inu No Taisho and Lady Izayoi. The process was long and took about two hours for their souls to fully mend with the new bodies so that they could be alive again. But once they were Takado gently let them come down to the ground.

"My dear..." Izayoi looked at her new body and then to her love. "We are alive...we can be together again.."

"You are right.." Touga looked at his body before to his mate and he kissed her gently before marking her neck, something he couldn't do when they were together before and now her lifespan would match his. "I thank you deer..."

Takado nodded his head slowly. 'Your sons will sense you soon...which is good because it seems they are done mating with their mates..'

Izayoi giggled playfully and looked at her mate. "They take after you indeed.."

Sesshomaru grunted and he sniffed as he sensed the familiar energy and he looked to his Mate. "Get dressed now." He stood up dressing himself quickly. An urgency in his voice.

Nyx rolled over and whine softly. She sat up and popped her back and clothed herself. "Sesshomaru, What's wrong?" She asked him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
He looked down to her and picked her up and started to run to where he smelled the scent of his father.

Inuyasha stiffened and sniffed. He urgently looked around. "Up, get dressed now." He stood up and got dress quickly.

"But Inuyasha.." Allie whimpered and got dressed and she felt her neck. "Y-your moms necklace is gone.." Inuyasha wasted no time in picking her up and following the scent of his mother in the air.

Sesshomaru carried Nyx and stopped seeing Touga there with Izayoi. He looked to Takado and he breathed in. "So...it was you deer.." he looked at Touga. "So you're alive again father.."

Inuyasha and Allie arrived quickly and he stood there with wide eyes. He stared and launched himself at Izayoi. "M-mother!" He hugged her tightly and cried like a child.

Touga nods. "Yes, the deer gave me my life back." He looks to Nyx and gave her the hilt of So'unga. "The sword belongs to you.."

"Wow...Inupapa you're hot. I wouldn't mind calling you Daddy." Nyx muttered and took the sword.

Touga laughed deeply causing Nyx to blush as deep voices were one of her weaknesses. "You can call me anything you wish babygirl." He winked.

"You've been in my head too long...you know all of my kinks." She mumbled and folded her arms blushing.

He grinned and looked to Allie. "Oh my such a beauty you are. My sons chose beautiful women as their mates."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he looked at Touga. "You would do well to keep your opinions about my mate to yourself father. You won't only just have me to deal with." He growled his eyes twitching to red while Izayoi was holding Inuyasha but also glaring at Touga.

Allie blushed slightly. 'That's his parents! Oh wow..' she breathed in and let Inuyasha and Izayoi have their mother and son moment.

Touga chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while looking at Izayoi. "Forgive me my love.."

Izayoi huffed but patted down Inuyasha's head. "I've missed my puppy...he's grown into such a strong man." She giggled and pinched Inuyasha's cheeks playfully.

Inuyasha blushed and hugged her. "I missed you...I can't believe you're back." He touched her face and inhaled her scent.

Nyx hummed and looked at everyone. "Wish I had a camera for this." She said softly.

Allie walked over and took Nyx's hand. "Let's let them have their moment.."

Sesshomaru hummed and looked to Touga. "You have a grandchild...a human but we are going to see mother soon since she knows of a way to change that."

Izayoi smiled softly. "I'm so happy sweetie...you found such a sweet girl who adores you."

"Already have a grandchild." He tilted his head and grinned. "Very well." He walked forward and place his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I am proud of you..." he then turned to Inuyasha. "I'm proud of both of you my sons.."

Inuyasha blushed at the compliments and pulled away from Izayoi. "Thanks mom."

Allie watched the exchange for a moment and she smiled and looked to her friend and petted Takado as he walks over. "Thank you baby.."

Takado looked at Allie. 'I am taller than you." He said to her and nudged his head against his familiar and mother.

The night turned into a celebration for all of them. Celebrating family and being together with Izayoi and Tougas second chance at life. Once it got later into the night Izayoi and Touga had left the Quartet to find themselves a home together deciding that it was time they would finally be truly alone and without their aid but of course they would always offer to help should they need them. Sesshomaru held his mate while Inuyasha held his as they slept. Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother and hummed. "You share more of fathers qualities than I originally thought."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and rose a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked him. "Allie wanted to see your mother..."

"You and Father share a lot of things in common.." he hummed and patted Nyx's head gently letting her sleep on his chest. "Well I had planned on taking Nyx to see her in the morning. I suppose you shall come with us."

"That's good." Inuyasha nodded and leaned back and stared at the sky. "So um everything alright with you and Nyx?"

"Yes..." Sesshomaru hummed and watched his mate sleep and then looked over to his brothers mate. "And yours? Why would she wish to see my mother?"

"Allie has a question about her race. She thinks your mother would know something about her race." Inuyasha answered and covered Allie from the cool breeze.

Sesshomaru hummed and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I see...she would probably...she has an extensive library."

"That's interesting." Inuyasha hummed and nodded his head. "To be honest...I was worried for you."

"And why would you be worried little brother?" Sesshomaru rose a brow and rubbed Nyx's back gently and his eye looked down at Allie as she nuzzled Inuyasha gently in her sleep.

"I was worried she wouldn't want to be with you anymore. Because if that happened then Allie would be upset." The inuhanyou muttered. "I'm going to bed." He closed his eyes and yawned.

Sesshomaru huffed and held his mate and watched her. "I wouldn't let that happen.." he kissed her head gently and closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
